My Boyfriend is a Vampire
by Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS
Summary: The Vampire Saga Book One/Hinata seorang anak perempuan yang berasal dari Arizona harus pindah ke Konohagakure negara bagian dari Negara Hi tempat kelahiran ayahnya agar dia aman di negara tersebut tetapi apa peristiwa yang selanjutnya di alami oleh Hinata dapat dibilang tidak aman, terjebak antara cinta segitiga yang membawa dia kepada dendam suku. Chap 12
1. Awal

Aku menatap hamparan segerombolan awan-awan berarakan dengan indahnya, aku menghelakan nafasku. Setelah Jepang, apa lagi yang lebih buruk daripada itu? Aku sungguh sangat menyesal telah menentukan pilihan untuk pindah dari Arizona, seandainya waktu dapat berputar kembali aku ingin mengikuti ibuku ke Raleigh, Carolina Utara –setidaknya tidak buruk dibandingkan disini. Pesawat itu baru saja mendarat, aku mengetatkan jaket dua lapisku bersama dengan pria berambut panjang berwarna cokelat –sepupu tingkat tiga dari ayahku- yang langsung menghubungi ayahku ketika kami berada diluar bandara. Dia hanya berbisik-bisik dengan ayahku, dan yang ku dengar dari percakapan mereka hanya 'aku sudah sampai', Malaysia, Riau dan Sumatera Barat hanya sepenggalan saja yang ku dengar darinya. Bukan bisnis namun mengenai _'kawa...' _kawa apa lah itu yang pasti bukan kopi kawa kesuakaanku ketika kami berada di Sumatera Barat, dan sate dari Madura yang manis, membayangnya saja sudah membuat perutku bergejolak.

"Ayo Nona," ajak Neji setelah selesai berbicara dengan Hiashi.

Sebuah mobil Volvo keluaran terbaru berada di depanku dengan anggun, aku tidak menyangka jika sepupu tingkat tigaku ini kaya, melihat dan menimbang rumahnya yang tidak ada sama sekali mewahnya –atau mungkin ayahku? Itu adalah pemikiran yang tidak benar sama sekali. Kami berdua memasuki mobil tersebut, sangat menarik dengan interior didalamnya dari speakernya yang sangat menawan dan jok mobilnya dari kulit sapi yang disasak, namun sayang aku tidak bisa menggunakan speaker itu selama perjalanan yang memakan waktu selama dua jam tersebut karena ajaran Neji Hyuuga mengenai asas kesopanan –huh seakan dia memiliki itu, bahkan dirumahnya dia sering 'bermain' tanpa memedulikanku yang masih dibawah umur melihat adegan itu.

Akhirnya perjalanan itu kuhabiskan dengan menatap pohon-pohon yang gelap karena tidak adanya cahaya matahari membuatku tidak dapat melihatnya, sangat membosankan namun aku bersumpah dapat melihat segerombolan serigala yang besar berlarian dari ke dalaman hutan tersebut –sepertinya serigala tersebut mendapatkan nutrisi yang banyak dan baik pada tanah ini. Mobil ini berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang dapat dikatakan cukup untuk ditempati, aku keluar dari mobil Volvo ini bersama dengan Neji dan barang bawaanku yang diturunkan oleh supir Volvo pribadinya mungkin.

"Disini tempat anda Nona dan saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai disini saja, semoga hari anda disini menyenangkan nona," ucap Neji hormat, seakaan itu perlu melihat sikapnya.

"Tunggu Nii-_san_, saya ingin bertanya apakah disini tidak ada kendaraan?" tanyaku mengingat-ingat bagaimana ketika masa kecilku dahulu yang selalu Hiashi bawa menggunakan mobil patrolinya.

"Mobil anda sudah disediakan oleh Hiasi-_sama_ di dalam garasi Nona." Untung saja Neji menjawab apa yang sangat kuinginkan.

"Terima kasih Neji Nii-_san_," ucapku menundukkan punggung.

"Tidak usah sungkan Hinata-_sama_," sahut Neji sebelum dia memasuki mobil dengan senyuman lebar yang seakan mengatakan 'aku bebas darimu marmut kecil' dan berlalu dengan telepon genggam di telinganya.

Aku menghela nafasku dengan berat membawa satu kopor yang ringan dan tas ranselku berisikan tab, _ultrabook_, serta beberapa novel action yang menghibur dan novel picisan yang dipilihkan oleh wanita Neji ketika di Jepang.

'Selamat datang hari-hari beratku!'

Akupun memasuki rumah bercatkan cokelat kayu tersebut. Meletakkan koporku di ruang keluarga dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku, hari yang sungguh sangat melelahkan.

...

.

.

.

.

**Title : My Boyfriend Vampire**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : NaruHina and KibaHina**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend Vampire belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, Oc sedikit, Miss Typo mungkin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

**Awal **

**...**

Aku melangkah malas dari kamarku ketika terdengar suara ketukan –atau tepatnya gedoran yang halus jika dapat kukoreksi- meletakkan tasku di sofa ruang tamu. Aku ingin merutuki orang yang mengetuk pintuku itu namun kedongkolanku harus kutelan terlebih dahulu dan menampakkan diriku yang sedikit ceria. Lalu aku membukakan pintuku.

"Selamat pagi, kau pasti Hinata!" sapa pria dengan memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang panjang mirip dengan Neji ketikaku buka.

"Iya, dan kau siapa?" kernyitku.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, masa kau tidak mengenaliku?" dia memasang wajah heran, ini seperti sebuah _De javu_, aku sangat mengenalnya tapi lupa namanya.

"Maaf Kiba-_kun_ aku memang tidak mengenal anda," jawabku segan.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, mungkin waktu itu kalian masih kecil jadi mungkin kenangannya akan lupa," ucap seorang wanita yang muncul begitu saja di dekat Kiba, ku kira itu adalah kakaknya karena umurnya seperantara dengan umur Neji.

"Eh, maaf."

"Janganlah kau ucapkan maaf terus menerus Hinata, nanti kata 'maaf' itu akan berbeda maknanya," peringat wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Baiklah, kami hanya disuruh oleh Tou_-san_ mu untuk membantumu menerangi hadiah dari Tou-_san_ mu yaitu mobil mu," ucap Kiba dengan sedikit senyuman.

Whoa, aku tidak menyangka jika Hiashi sebaik itu entah berapa dolar dia menguras kantongnya membuatku meringis perihatin mengingat uangku didalam tabungan yang banyak itu.

"Oke kalau begitu." Aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kupikir bagus.

Kami bertiga –aku dibelakang Kiba- melangkah menuju garasi yang tidak ku perhatikan sebelumnya. Kiba membukakan pintu garasi tersebut menampakkan mobil bergaya sporty bercampur truk dan ku kira mobil itu adalah _hybrid_

"Wah, ini bagus Kiba-_kun_," ucapku terpana tanpa sadar masih memakai ucapan mengenai _sufiks_ yang ku tidak sukai.

"Ini aku yang mereparasinya, mungkin sedikit aneh ketika menjalankannya," kata Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya, lucu melihat tingkahnya itu

"Kita coba?" tanyaku antusias.

"Oke, tapi apakah aku sendiri saja?"

"Maksudmu?"aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kau pikir aku datang hanya dengan kakakku, Hinata?"

"Ya, ku pikir begitu," jawabku.

"Aku kesini datang dengan dua orang lagi," ucap Kiba. "Mau ku kenali"

Aku mengangukkan kepala, lalu tanpa dikomando oleh siapapun ke dua orang keluar dari mobil yang terparkir, satu orang pria bertelanjang dada dengan model rambut seperti nanas berwarna hitam tubuhnya tampak kekar sementara satu lagi pria berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' dikepalanya bertubuh kekar namun tidak sekekar pria nanas sepertinya pria itu sedikit menahan suhu dingin ini, aku terasa ingin tertawa jika memperhatikannya.

"Dia Sabaku no Gaara," tunjuk Kiba. "Dan satunya lagi Nara Shikamaru, ada satu lagi yang mau ikut namanya Choji tapi tidak dapat hadir karena dia sedang berlatih." Ada nada tidak suka dalam penyebutan nama Shikamaru.

"Salam kenal," sapaku dalam usaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Salam kenal juga," ucap Gaara dengan kerlipan matanya yang seperti nakal namun ku tahu itu sebagai kamuflase untuk tidak kedinginan.

"Mendokusai," keluh Shikamaru sedikit bergumam.

"Kalian mau ikut," ajakku.

"Tidak," ujar Gaara yang sedikit mendelik marah kepada Shikamaru yang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucapku mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan senyuman dan berjalan memasuki mobil bersama dengan Kiba yang berada disampingku ketika itu juga Hana keluar dari mobilku.

Aku mengemudi keliling kota yang katanya pusat kota itu, cukup sepi sebagai pusat kota. Tokyo saja sangat padat membuatku muak dan Phoeniks adalah tempat yang nyaman dibandingkan disini. Cukup aneh bukan sebagai pusat kota.

"Kiba, apa tempat ini selalu begini yah? sepi sekali," tanyaku untuk menghilangkan kesunyian didalam mobil.

"Disini memang selalu begitu, walaupun disini pusat kota tetapi pusat perekonomiannya bukan disini melainkan sedikit mendekat ke perbatasan dengan negara bagian lainnya," jawab Kiba menjelaskan tentang kota ini.

"Oh ya Kiba, kau sekolah dimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku sekolah di Konoha Prepatory Senior School, dan kau?"

"Aku akan masuk di Konoha High School, hari ini."

"APA?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sekolah itu?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut, mungkinkah Hiashi salah memasukiku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kiba cepat.

Aku kembali mengemudikan mobilku mengarah ke rumah. Gaara, Hana, dan Shikamaru tetap menunggu ketika kami baru saja tiba ditempat itu. Aku menyapa mereka dan kemudian pergi mengambil tasku, dengan cepat keluar berharap mereka telah pergi, namun mereka tetap ditempat itu. Aku memasuki kunci rumah ke saku jaket krem kebanggaanku dan menatap mereka bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" tanyaku heran.

"Apa kau yakin masuk Konoha High School?" tanya Gaara_. _Cih pasti Kiba yang membeberkan, apa yang salah sih dengan sekolah pilihan Hiashi itu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku masuk ke sekolah itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Oh tidak kenapa-kenapa kok," jawab Shikamaru sambil menarik Gaara ke dalam mobil.

Aku menatap hal tersebut dengan heran. "Kenapa dengan mereka berdua?"

"Biasa saja bagi kami," jawab Kiba. Apa jangan katakan hubungan sejenis atau apapun? Jika saja aku Fujoshi sudahku ambil foto-foto mereka yang terlihat err intim.

"Oh, kau mau ku antar," ajakku.

"Kita tidak searah, aku takut merepotkanmu," tolak Kiba.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dimana rumahmu?"

"Di balik bukit itu," tunjuk Kiba.

"Nanti aku akan ke sana oke," ucapku.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku hanya meminta penjelasan padamu," jawabku dengan senyuman misterius.

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu," ucapku. "Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu."

Mobil Hybrid itu meluncur dengan mulus di atas jalanan Konoha melewati hutan yang sangat lebat dan keluar pada wilayah kota yang bisa disebut kota mati itu dan berhenti di dekat gedung dengan tulisan 'Konoha High School'. Jika saja tidak ada papan penunjuk aku akan pangling mengatakan bahwa ini bukan sekolah, tidak ada aura institusinya sama sekalai

"Halo, kau Hyuuga Hinata, bukan," sapa seseorang wanita berambut pirang dengan kacamata tebal yang berada didekat matanya.

"Iya," ucapku dengaaan mereakahkan senyumanku.

"Baiklah, ini," kata wanita itu memberikan kertas kepadaku. "Kau harus memberikan ini nanti dengan tanda tangan pada kotaknya."

"Hai," tundukku mengundurkan diri, kebiasaanku selama di Jepang.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan adminitras memasuki gedung sekolah kotak-kotak melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan yang menyambutku untuk ke sekolah baru itu. Dua orang pria dengan memiliki model rambut begitu berbeda, satu memiliki model rambut bermodelkan bob dan satu lagi bermodelkan emo sepertinya menungguku. Dan kurasa tebakanku benar, andai ini seperti pertaruhan aku akan mendapatkan uang yang berlimpah.

"Hai, kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata, aku Rock Lee dan dia Sasuke Uchiha," perkenal pria berambut Bob dan juga memperkenalkan pria disampingnya.

"Salam kenal Lee, Sasuke," sapaku dengan senyuman.

"Kami akan menjadi _tutor guide_ mu untuk satu minggu ini," ucap Rock Lee sedikit berlebihan membuatku jengah.

"Baiklah, hari ini apa jadwalmu?" tanya Sasuke memulai.

Aku menatap daftar itu dan menatap kembali ke arah ke dua manusia itu. "Bahasa Perancis, Biologi, Olahraga, dan keterampilan," jawabku.

"Wah, kita memiliki satu jam pelajaran yang sama pada jam pelajaran Bahasa Perancis," ucap Lee senang.

"Dan kau akan memiliki jam pelajaran yang sama denganku pada jam pelajaran Biologi," tambah Sasuke.

"Oke kalau begitu," ucapku. "Dimana kelas Bahasa Perancis?"

"Ikut aku kalau begitu," ajak Lee. "Sampai jumpa lagi _raven_," katanya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau memanggil dia _raven_, mengapa?"

"Dia pencinta gagak, Hime. Katanya buyut klan mereka termasuk dari vampir," jawab Lee.

"Vampire? Sebuah mitos bukan?" tanyaku sangsi. Yap! Vampir itu tidak ada, karena aku pernah tinggal di Bulgaria dan mengunjungi salah satu kastil Vampir namun yang kutemui hanyalah seseorang yang kejam dan kerjanya hanya menghisap darah saja.

"Mungkin itu sebuah mitos, sama seperti manusia serigala dan manusia harimau," jawab Lee lagi.

"Darimana mitos tentang manusia harimau itu? Yang ku tahu hanya mitos tentang manusia serigala saja," tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu, aku hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihat Rock Lee yang sedang berpikir tersebut.

"Oh Hime, manusia harimau itu ada pada askrip yang pernah ku baca disaat liburanku di negara, negara In ... in ... in gitu lah," ucap Lee menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Indonesia maksudmu Mr. Rock Lee," kata seseorang dibelakang kami.

Kami berdua berbalik mencari sumber suara yang ternyata seorang pria berumur kurang lebih berkisar pada tigapuluh sampai dengan empatpuluh tahunan dengan sedikit luka tergores di atas hidungnya. "Halo Mr. Iruka!" sapa Rock Lee sedikit ketakutan.

"Halo juga Mr. Rock Lee," sapa guru itu kepada Rock Lee dengan senyuman yang 'manis' sekali. "Bukannya bel sudah mulai lima belas menit yang lalu," kata guru itu.

"I-iyakah _sir_, saya tidak tahu," ucap Rock Lee gugup.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, kau ke asyikkan berbicara tahu," omel guru itu.

"Baik _sir_, kami langsung ke kelas kalau begitu," ucap Rock Lee undur diri dengan suara yang sangat gemetar.

Kami berjalan dengan sedikit cepat dan memasuki kelas dengan ukiran 'Bahasa Perancis' diatasnya yang beruntung sekali gurunya mengizinkan kami masuk walaupun sudah terlambat lebih dari beberapa menit dari waktu masuk dikelas tersebut.

...

Setelah kelas Bahasa Perancis, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke dikoridor bersama dengan dua orang gadis berambut panjang berbeda warna, satu berwarna merah muda dan satu lagi berwarna kuning pirang.

"Halo Hinata, mereka Sakura dan Ino," ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan ke dua perempuan itu.

"Halo Sakura, halo Ino," sapaku kepada ke dua perempuan itu yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang terpatri pada wajah mereka.

Kam berjalan menuju kelas Biologi, ketika masuk mereka bertiga langsung menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Sakura duduk dengan Sasuke disudut kanan belakang pada ruangan itu sedangkan Ino duduk di dekat seorang lelaki yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke tetapi bedanya hanya pada gaya rambutnya saja, aku menatap guru yang mengajar biologi itu dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh ketika aku menyodorkan kertasku dan langsung saja dia menandatanganinya.

"Baiklah _Miss_ Hinata, kau bisa duduk dengan Naruto," kata guru tersebut. "Dia berambut pirang dan duduk sendirian disana," tunjuk guru tersebut.

Aku berjalan mendekati pria itu, ketika aku mendekatinya pria itu memandangku dan sedikit menggeram kepadaku, begitu juga ketika aku duduk disampingnya membuat dirinya menggeram seketika, aku berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Naruto ketika dikelas sekarang tetapi itu tidak membuat mataku tidak dapat melirik ke arah Naruto, mata _saphire _Naruto dapat dibilang indah tetapi mata _saphire _itu seperti hilang dengan sedikit hitam kelam pada kornea matanya.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menatapnya tanpa berkonsetrasi kepada pelajaran dan baru menyadarinya ketika suara bel berbunyi. Dia keluar begitu cepat seperti angin, aku tidak dapat melihatnya ketika keluar dari meja kami dan berada di depan kelas ketika dia beralih menatapku denga tatapan penuh kebencian. Aku tidak mengetahui apa maksud mata tersebut.

"Hai Hinata, ayo kita harus makan siang bukan," ajak Ino menghampiriku bersama dengan Sakura dan pria sebangkunya.

"Aku baru disini," ucapku sangsi.

"Kau itu cukup terkenal, bahkan sebelum kau datang kemari nona _lavender_," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah, aku tidak tahu soal itu," ujarku. Ku kira aku tidak seterkenal seperti itu.

Kami telah berjalan beriringan dengan obrolan yang ramai selama perjalanan ke kantin.

Kantin tampak ramai pada siang itu, maklum saja saat itu tidak ada jam pelajaran karena kami beristirahat sebelum memulai kembali pelajaran. Aku memilih salad dan soft drink untuk menu sarapanku pada hari ini, ketika aku akan memakan sarapanku, sepasang kekasih diikuti dibelakangnya juga sepasang kekasih memasuki kantin.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku kepada Ino yang terkenal sebagai ratu gosip ketikaku akan duduk.

"Owh, mereka adalah keluarga Uzumaki, yang tadi diawal lelaki berambut merah kekar itu bernama Nagato dan pasangannya yang berambut pirang bernama Shion, lelaki berambut hitam itu bernama Menma dan pasangannya yang berambut oranye bernama Naruko kembaran dari Naruto," jawab Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan binar matanya yang dalam, tampaknya aman untuk mengorek lebih dalam dari Ino

"Hanya itu saja?" tanyaku kembali dengan suara yang diusahakan terkesan aku tertarik dengan obrolannya.

"Tidak, masih ada dua lagi. Nama yang laki-laki berambut kuning panjang Temujin dan perempuannya berwarna rambut oranye bernama Tayuya, seorang pria yang kekar juga dengan rambut oranye bernama Juugo dan pasangannya berambut merah bernama Karin," jawab Ino. "Dari semua anggotanya hanya Naruto yang belum punya pasangan," kata Ino bersemu merah bertepatan dengan masuknya Naruto ke dalam kantin, dia tersenyum kepada kami entah mungkin kepadaku. Aku mulai menguarkan aura kenarsisanku.

"Mereka sangat aneh," gerutu Sakura.

"Aneh?" tanyaku.

"Yah, polisi Minato menjodohkan anak-anaknya dengan anak angkatnya, itu terlihat aneh bukan," jawab Sakura. Dia mengaduk isi piringnya sebelum dia memakan isinya.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" aku berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang tadi sangat sepi karena membicarakan keluarga Uzumaki kepada pemuda disamping Ino.

"Namaku Sai," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Nama keluargamu?" tanyaku lagi. Untuk apa sebenarnya aku mengurusi urusan orang lain.

"Shimura," jawab pemuda itu pelan.

Rock Lee datang bergabung. "Maaf telat," kata Rock Lee. "Kami baru saja selesai pelajaran olahraga dengan Maito Gai."

Kami menyelesaikan makan dengan cepat dan pergi ke kelas, karena hanya aku dan Sakura saja yang memiliki waktu pelajaran olahraga secara bersamaan, tepat ditengah lapangan basket seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tahunan bergaya mengangkat tangan dengan rambut yang sama dengan Rock Lee dan berbicara yang tidak jelas di telingaku. Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan dan membuatku berjibaku dengan keringat.

Pelajaran terakhir tidak terasa telah selesai, setelah pergi ke bagian adminitrasi untuk memberikan kertas pada perempuan pirang yang hanya tersenyum ketika aku memberikannya kertas tersebut, aku memasuki mobil bergaya sportyku dengan tatapan ingin tahu dari anggota keluarga Uzumaki, dimobil itu aku tidak melihat Naruto pada mobil tersebut. Aku mengeluarkan mobilku dari parkiran. Memacunya menuju rumahku untuk menghilangkan penatku dengan makanan, entah mengapa seminggu ini nafsu makanku naik.

...

Aku memacu mobilku menuju reservasi, aku baru mengingatnya ketika tadi dirumah sedang memakan _spaghetti_, itu tidak penting. Warna hijau klorofil yang tengah melakukan fotosintetis itu menamani selama perjalanan menuju reservasi, aku mengalunkan nada dari radio, mobil ini bagus sekali untuk hasil reparasi. Ku lihat Kiba sedang berjalan menuju reservasi, sepertinya dia baru pulang dari rumah dipinggir hutan tersebut, aku menurunkan kaca mobilku.

"Kau mau jalan saja atau naik," ajakku melihatnya yang terperangah melihatku.

"Naik," katanya. "Aku mau ke dalam juga."

Dia memasuki mobilku, aku jalankan mobilku dan berhenti di depan rumah Kiba yang ditunjuk olehnya.

"Hati-hati Choji sedang berlatih," larangnya ketikaku mendekat ke sebuah pohon yang dibawahnya tampak seorang yang bertelanjang dada sedang melakukan latihan.

"Untuk apa dia latihan?" tanyaku. Kami duduk diteras rumah bersamaan datangnya Hana yang membawa makanan ringan dan teh hangat dinampannya.

"Menguruskan tubuhnya," ucap Kiba. "Dulu dia gemuk, namun setelah tiga bulan ini berlatih, tubuhnya telah menyusut."

Aku memakan roti buatan Hana, cokelat yang menjadi isian roti tersebut melumer dimulutku begitu juga dengan keju yang berada diatasnya.

"Jadi penjelasan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kiba padaku.

"Baiklah," mulaiku. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa demam dan mimpi aneh sekali."

"Mimpi apa itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Mimpi menjadi Serigala," jawabku membuat wajahnya sedikit terkejut. "Oh lagipula itu hanya mimpi bukan, mimpi itu bunga tidur." Aku berusaha menenangkannya

"Iya, itu hanya mimpi saja," ucap Kiba membenarkan perkataanku.

Aku menyeruput tehku melihat suasana di kompleks itu, suasana yang tenang walaupun tetap hari itu cuacanya sangat mendung.

"Oh ya, aku lihat kau pandai mereparasi mobil dan sepeda motor." Kataku. "Bisakah kau mereparasi sepeda motor, aku jatuh cinta dengan sepeda motor yang baru saja ku ambil dari tempat sampah. Yah walaupun perlu perbaikan disana sini, bisakan." Sebenarnya aku hanya menginginkan teman ngobrol melepaskan penat.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus membawa motornya ke sini," ujarnya.

"Oke, berarti kita sepakat," ucapku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menanti dia menyambut tanganku untuk menyatakan sepakat.

"Yeah, kita sepakat," katanya. Genggaman tegas dan kokoh tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

Setelah itu hanya sunyi yang berada antara kami, hujan telah datang mengguyur Konoha, Choji berlari dengan cepat berlindung diteras rumah Kiba. Membuatku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau basah Choji," ucapku khawatir.

"Oh ini tidak apa-apa kok," katanya.

"Arrrgh," geramku entah mengapa seakan ada didalam diriku yang ingin keluar, pusing dikepalaku merambat naik namun pelan.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Choji khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. Setelah pusing kini rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku yang datang entah darimana membuatku tidak kedinginan lagi.

"Sepertinya kau harus menginap disini Hime," ajak Kiba.

"Oh tidak, terima kasih," tolakku. Aku tidak menginginkan rumahku kutinggalkan.

"Tapi kau akan kedinginan nanti," ucap Kiba khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kerasku.

Hana keluar, mungkin karena dia mendengarkan keributan dari kami membuat dia keluar.  
"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hana menatap kami dengan mata tajam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku.

"Dia ingin pergi di saat hari hujan-hujan begini," teriak Kiba karena suara guntur dan kilat membuat suara yang tadinya keras menjadi kecil.

"Nanti saja pulangnya, ayo masuk ke dalam kelihatannya hujan akan semakin deras," tawar Hana padaku. "Dan aku tidak ingin ada penolakkan," paksa Hana membuat diriku yang tadi akan mengeluarkan suara mengatupkan bibirku.

Aku memasuki rumah itu bersamaan dengan Kiba dan Choji dibelakangku, ruangan dalam rumah itu mempunyai design yang bagus terutama ruang keluarga yang menampilkan seperti tanda klan, bulat dengan gambar yang sangat rumit menampilkan kecantikan mistik yang menghentakkan nalarku.

"Itu tanda suku kami," sahut suara Hana. Mungkin karena aku terpana menatap tanda itu membuat Hana ingin menjelaskannya padaku.

"Tanda?"

"Yeah, moyang kami sebenarnya bukan datang dari sini melainkan dari Amerika Serikat, jadi sebagai pengingat bahwa kami memiliki tanah moyang, maka kami memakai tanda suku kami," ucap Kiba menjelaskan sebelum Hana membuka suaranya.

"Eh, nama sukumu itu apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Suku Quileute, dulu hidup nomaden tapi seribu tahun telah menetap di Washington tepatnya di Forks, kami sering berkunjung ke sana," jawab Hana. Sekarang Hana mendahulukan Kiba yang akan menjawabnya.

"Arrgh," geramku tiba-tiba persis seperti tadi bercampur aduk semuanya dengan pusing yang membuncah dikepalaku.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Hana khawatir.

"Oh tidak apa-apa," jawabku berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka walaupun yang ku rasa adalah sakit dikepalaku yang sangat hebat, oh mungkin karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan cuaca disini.

"Benarkah," kata Choji memastikan.

"I-iya," ucapku yakin. Tetapi pusing dikepalaku semakin hebat, mendera begitu saja seperti tidak mau ditekan. "Arrgh," geramku kembali, pandanganku kabur dan terakhir kulihat, semua orang, mulai dari Hana, Kiba, Choji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan banyak lagi yang tidak ku kenal mengelilingiku sebelum kegelapan menyelimutiku.

.

Sekelebat bayangan kuning lewat di depanku, aku tahu ini adalah mimpi yang ku alami, tetapi didalam mimpi itu aku bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, sosok yang memandangiku dengan geraman kebencian pada pelajaran Biologi, yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan keluarganya. Mereka menatapku dengan mata biru kelamnya seperti akan menerkam tetapi sesosok binatang muncul dengan geraman yang keras memekikkan telinga ini yang ku tahu itu adalah namaku yang dipekikannya.

"Hinata," pekik serigala itu. Makin lama pekikkan itu semakin keras atau bisa disebut juga dengan lengkingan yang semakin keras dan keras.

Cahaya masuk ke mataku membuat mata ini ingin membuka bersamaan dengan gelitikan pada telingaku membuat telingaku kegelian membuat mata ini membuka.

.

Rasa hangat menghampiri diriku ketika diriku perlahan-lahan memaksa untuk membuka mata ini, ketika ke sadaran kembali mendatanganiku aku merasakan atau tepatnya kulitku merasakan hangatnya selimut dan kulit seseorang yang sedikit menempel pada kulitku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi yang dapat ku pastikan bahwa dia bertelanjang dada karena kulitnya menyentuh diriku, karena itulah yang ku rasa. Oh sial, aku telah dicabuli. Aku tidak mengira Kiba akan seperti ini.

"Kiba, jangan tidur di sana, dia masih panas," teriak Hana yang ku rasa baru memasuki ruangan entah ruangan yang mana.

"Owh, jangan seperti itulah, aku hanya menghangatkan dia," teriak Kiba yang memekakkan telinga ini.

"Uugh," erangku.

"Kau lihat bukan, minggir kau," kata Hana menyingkirkan tubuh hangat Kiba dari belakangku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata," ucap Hana ketika dia membukakan selimut yang menyelimuti diriku.

"Ku-kurasa be-begitu Hana," aku melantunkan kata-kata dengan gemetar.

"Kalau begitu minum ini, ini masih terlalu pagi untukmu terbangun," ujar Hana sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah kepadaku yang ku tahu itu adalah sejenis ramuan.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Minum saja, kau membutuhkannya sekarang," jawab Hana.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasi kepadaku.

Aku meminum ramuan itu, hangat itu yang terasa pada tenggorokanku. "Terima kasih Hana," ucapku sebelum rasa kantuk menyelimutiku kembali.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

...

**Maaf, ini adalah re-write chapter pertamanya, ku usahakan untuk tidak kecepatan. Yoo lanjut chap ke dua nee.**


	2. Mimpi

"_Kau sangat cantik Hime,"pria dengan rambut emo ke atas yangsama persis dengan Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi._

"_Apa maumu?" tanyaku dingin kepada pria tersebut._

"_Tentu saja darahmu, kau sangat menggiurkan dan juga sangat berbakat," jawab pria itu mendekati diriku._

"_Jangan mendekat," ucapku panik._

"_Walaupun aku tidak mendekat, kau tetap akan menjadi santapanku." Pria itu kembali mendekatiku._

"_Kau serigala yang manis Hime," ucap pria itu sebelum mematahkan leherku._

_..._

"Akh," teriakku. "Hu ... hmuh ... hmuh." Seperti habis lari suara helaan nafas dan detak jantung terdengar pada telingaku.

"A-ada apa Hinata?" tanya Kiba padaku. Sama seperti diriku, Kiba baru saja bangun mungkin karena mendengarkan teriakan dari bibirku.

"Hosh ... hosh ... hosh." Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung keluar dari pori-pori kulitku dan masih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Minumlah," ucap Kiba memberikan gelas yang penuh dengan air putih kepadaku.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku kepada Kiba yang berbaring di sampingku.

"Baru jam tiga, kalau kau mau tidur lagi, tidurlah."

"Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi," kataku bangun dari tempat tidur itu dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur bersama dengan Kiba disebelahku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku mimpi buruk tadi," jawabku. Kepalaku ku senderkan ke bahu bidangnya.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Kiba membelai rambutku.

"Owh, kau pasti akan menertawakannya Kiba, mimpiku ini sangat aneh, lebih aneh daripada sangat aneh," kataku.

"Oke jelaskan saja mimpi yang aneh lebih aneh dari aneh itu," ucap Kiba meniruku.

Aku menarik nafas sebelum aku menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. "Aku bermimpi bahwa aku menjadi santapan vampire," ucapku. Tubuh Kiba seakan menegang ketika aku menjelaskan mimpiku kepadanya.

"Ada apa Kiba, tubuhmu menegang," ucapku panik menatap dirinya.

Seperti ada yang tertohok wajah kiba kembali seperti semula. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Kiba berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur berjalan sedikit mendekati jendela untuk melihat keluar yang tentu saja masih gelap waktu aku memandangi keluar.

"Kiba," mulai ku.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

Aku berbalik menatap tubuh Kiba yang hanya dibalut oleh celana jeans saja tanpa baju. "Apa kau tidur seranjang denganku tadi?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Kiba. "Lima belas menit setelah kau tertidur kemarin aku keluar bersama dengan Hana dan satu jam yang lalu aku berada seranjang denganmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku tajam.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berbaring membelakangimu," jawab Kiba santai, dia menyibakkan surai panjangnya ke belakang.

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja benar Hime."

"Huft," desahku lega.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: My Boyfriend Vampire**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : NaruHina and KibaHina**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend Vampire belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, Oc sedikit, Miss Typo mungkin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Mimpi**

**.**

**...**

Pagi ini Hana telah menyuruh kami untuk keluar dari kamar dan bersarapan bersama. Aku dan Kiba berjalan bersama, mataku menatap ke arah meja makan yang telah terisi oleh lima orang lainnya yang siap untuk menunggu makanan datang dari penggorengan Hana, ketika kami datang makanan Hana telah tersaji diatas meja dan dinanti oleh suara-suara perut kelaparan dari lima orang tadi.

"Jangan dimakan dulu," perintah Hana menatap tajam ke arah Choji yang tangannya akan mengambil sendok dengan mata yang bernafsu dan air liur yang menetes.

"Ayo duduk sayang," ajak Hana padaku dan menuntunku untuk duduk disampingnya dan Kiba.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Hinata," mulai orang itu.

"Iya," ucapku.

"Oh, jangan sekarang Yahiko," cegah Hana.

Pemuda bernama Yahiko itu diam setelah mendengar ucapan Hana dan dia memakan hidangan buatan Hana hingga habis. Dia menatapku dengan bosan ketika aku mengoyakan butiran demi butiran nasi dengan pelan-pelan. Yahiko terus memandangiku dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi melihat diriku semakin lambat mengunyah makanan.

"Kau bisa mempercepat makanmu tidak."

"Kalau kau sabar menunggu maka ini akan cepat," kataku tajam.

Aku berusaha dengan cepat mengunyah makanan dan menelannya dengan cepat. Kami semua telah selesai dan piring telah usai diberesi oleh Hana dan aku, sedangkan para lelakinya menungguku di ruang tamu dengan suara yang sangat berisik ketika kami mendekati.

"Baiklah apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanyaku kepada Yahiko.

Tampaknya Yahiko sedang berpikir akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang mana dengan wajah yang sungguh sangat lucu. "Kau sekolah dimana?" tanyanya. Apa? Dia bertanya hanya untuk mengetahui dimana aku bersekolah, itu sangat aneh.

"Apa sama dengan Kiba?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak aku tidak bersekolah ditempat Kiba, aku di _Konoha High School_," jawabku.

Sama dengan yang lainnya mimik wajah Yahiko terlihat kaget. "Oh tempat yang tidak aman untuk melindunginya," gumam Yahiko hampir tidak terdengar. Aku menghiraukannya.

Aku memandangi arlojiku dengan gelisah, tiga puluh menit lagi waktuku untuk berangkat sekolah. "Jika tidak ada, aku harus berangkat ke sekolah," kataku.

"Kau masih sakit Hinata," larang Hana padaku.

"Ti-tidak Hana, a-aku baik-baik saja," tolakku.

"Tapi..."

"Aku murid baru Hana," kataku. "Kalau aku tidak masuk atau telat akan digunjingkan dengan murid satu sekolah."

"Oh oke kalau begitu," ucapnya. "Tapi kau harus diantarkan oleh Kiba atau tidak Choji."

"Ta-ta..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, kau akan diantar oleh Kiba dan Choji."

"Buku-bukuku, mobilku?" tanyaku.

"Sudah dijemput oleh Gaara kemarin, kau tetap memakai mobilmu ke sekolah."

"Baiklah," ucapku pasrah.

Dan semenit kemudian aku bersama dengan ke dua orang bergender berbeda yang berada pada mobilku, lantunan piano dan alunan suara lembut artis lokal mengantarkan perjalan kami yang penuh dengan diam, yah walaupun suara-suara lain yang keluar selain dari radio hanya dari suara kunyahan wortel dari mulut Choji tetapi selama perjalanan itu hanya keheningan saja yang terasa. Warna hijau mewarnai perjalanan kami, hijau yang sangat memuakkan, aku benci hijau dan juga benci kota ini serta musimnya yang tidak menentu, yah walaupun wajah laki-lakinya cukup diatas rata-rata.

"Sudah sampai Hinata," kata Kiba mengagetkanku.

Aku turun dari mobilku setelah dibukakan pintunya oleh Choji membuatku malu sendiri, mereka berdua ditatap banyak perempuan yang berada di area parkir dengan mata jika ini adalah sebuah anime akan memunculkan bentuk hati pada mata mereka tetapi ini bukanlah anime ataupun kartun murahan yang selalu ditonton oleh Hanabi adikku yang masih satu tingkat dibawahku.

"Hinata kami akan menjemputmu pada jam terakhir oke," kata Kiba.

"Baiklah," ucapku sambil menunduk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Sepertinya kau cukup menarik bagi mereka." Choji mendelik ke arah sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku melihat arah yang ditunjuk Choji.

"Tentu saja klan Uzumaki," jawab Choji penuh kebencian.

"Oh ayolah Choji, nanti kita bisa telat," kata Kiba yang tentu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata/Hime," ucap Kiba dan Choji bersamaan, pipiku dicium oleh bibir-bibir mereka sebelum mereka pergi menggunakan mobilku dan lambain tangannya.

Yah bisa dibilang itu perpisahan yang tidak diharapkan dengan ciuman dari laki-laki yang bukan kekasihmu, aku berjalan kembali seperti kemarin ke kantor administrasi yang merangkap kantor tata usaha untuk mengambil kertas yang berisikan kotak-kotak yang harus di isi oleh tanda tangan. Ternyata didalam itu sudah ada orang, melihat rambut kuning mencuat yang ku tahu itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Pembicaraan mereka cukup sengit dan panjang, intinya Naruto memaksa untuk memindahkan jam pelajaran Biologi entah pada jam ke berapapun.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak akan mungkin, terima kasih telah membantu," ucap Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, kemudian dia pergi tanpa memandangiku sama sekali.

Ini membuat hati ku gelisah, mungkinkah karena aku berada dikelas itu membuatnya ingin berpindah kelas.

"Oh kau sudah datang, ini kertasnya," ucap wanita berambut kuning pirang itu tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih," kataku mengambil kertas itu dan pergi dari kantor itu.

Seperti biasa Sasuke dan Lee menantiku didekat tangga, sekarang bersama dengan Sakura yang memandangku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Owh, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," pintaku.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau ingin bertanya mengenai mereka yang tadi, bukan."

"Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Sakura yang langsung di ikuti oleh tatapan ke dua orang lainnya.

Aku hanya tersnyum melihat tingkah mereka. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan mereka kecuali hanya pertemanan."

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Sakura sangsi.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu Sakura mengoceh yang sangat membosankan, akhirnya aku dapat lepas dari suara Sakura dan Sasuke serta Rock Lee ketika kami berada di lorong karena kami tidak mendapatkan kelas yang sama pada pelajaran pemerintahan dan itu membuatku sangat bersyukur dan berkonsentrasi untuk menerima pelajaran yang awalnya sangat ku benci bahkan sejak masih di Junior School.

Pelajaran berakhir dengan lengkingan bel yang memekakan telinga sebagai tanda istirahat, Sakura, Sasuke dan Rock Lee telah menungguku di depan pintu, sungguh sangat baik. Berbeda dengan tadi, kami lebih akrab untuk berbicara sekarang ketimbang tadi. Kantin sangat penuh ketika kami memasukinya, untunglah Ino memanggil kami untuk bergabung dimejanya yang dapat memuat empat pendatang baru.

"Kau mau apa?" tawar Sakura.

"_Orange Juice_ saja, aku sedang tidak mau makan."

Di meja ini sangatlah bising dengan teman-teman Ino yang walaupun sudah banyak yang mengenalkan dirinya kepadaku dengan cepatnya terlupakan dariku. Karena bosan, aku sedikit memandang ke meja keluarga Uzumaki, tampak banyak orang disana yang memiliki wajah bukan seperti kami, ketawa mereka bagaikan salah satu adegan film berbeda dengan ketawa kami, wajah mereka seharusnya dapat membuat mereka terkenal seantero sekolah. Diantara mereka tidak tampak adanya Naruto padahal tadi aku berjumpa dengannya di kantor administrasi. Sakura datang membawa dua nampan yang penuh dengan makanan diikuti dengan Rock Lee dan seorang perempuan bercepol dua yang juga membawa nampan yang penuh dengan makanan dan juga minuman. Minuman itu hanya dapat ku habiskan setengahnya saja, ketika bel berbunyi aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kelasku yang berikutnya.

Pelajaran Mr Gerl dan juga pelajaran Mrs Dearn seakan berlalu begitu saja dan berakhir dengan suara lengkingan yang sangat ku harapkan untuk hari yang buruk seperti sekarang ini, ketika aku memasuki ruangan administrasi dan ketika ku keluar dari ruangan administrasi butiran-butiran salju datang mendarat dirambutku dan banyak lagi yang membuatku merapatkan jaketku dan mengangkatkan tudung jaket untuk melindungi diriku dari butiran-butiran salju. Mobilku melaju dengan cepat dan kemudian berhenti di dekatku, aku memasuki mobilku karena tidak sanggup lagi mendapati tatapan dingin dari keluarga Uzumaki dan juga dinginnya udara membuatku memasuki mobilku untuk merasakan kehangatan mesin penghangat di dalam mobil. Tatapan benci ku rasa antara Kiba dan Choji kepada keluarga Uzumaki sebelum kami pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi apa hubungan kalian dengan keluarga Uzumaki?" tanyaku.

"Maksudmu kita?" tanya Kiba membalas pertanyaanku.

"Bukan," gelengku. "Tapi suku kalian dengan keluarga Uzumaki."

"Owh," terdengar sedikit jengitan dari Choji. "Kami musuh abadi."

"Choji," peringat Kiba.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak, Hinata. Choji hanya bercanda saja, kami hanya tidak boleh bertegur sapa."

"Kenapa?"

"Owh, i-itu hanya sebuah kisah lama yang tidak boleh kami beritahukan kepadamu."

Ku rasa cukup untuk berbincangnya, kami diam sepanjang jalan. Aku menutup mataku agar tidak dapat melihat warna hijau sepanjang jalan dan menajamkan telingaku agar dapat mendengar alunan melodi dari radio mobilku. Alunan suara _jogo_**[1]**terdengar ditelingaku ketika mobil itu berbelok ke tempat reservasi tempat suku Quileute Konoha tinggal. Aku terbangun bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu oleh Choji dengan memasang senyumannya, banyak orang membentuk lingkaran untuk menonton _Capoeira _dan aku penasaran membuatku mendesak masuk untuk menontonnya. Gerakan yang sangat menakjubkan mewarnai sepanjang pertandingan tersebut, suara _berimbau_[2] dan suara _atabaque_[3] makin meramaikan pertandingannya, ini sunggih sangat menakjubkanku ketika Gaara sedang bertanding dengan seorang pria berambut cokelat yang tampak lebih tua dari Gaara, sebelum bertanding dia mengedipkan matanya kepadaku membuatku risih.

Aku terhanyut menyaksikan gerakan mereka berdua dimana dari gerakan ginga, handstand, backflip, headspin, handstand wirling, membuatku bersorak sorai dan tak terasa suadah _twilight_–rembang petang membuatku berbalik menuju rumah Kiba yang berjarak cukup dekat, banyak orang melihatku penasaran seperti aku seekor binatang tontonan sirkus yang lepas, selama perjalanan aku mencoba untuk mencubiti kulit wajahku tetapi tidak bisa seperti dibuat dari bahan yang keras dan ditempeli didalam kulitku selama aku tidur tadi malam, aku cubiti seluruh tubuhku hasilnya sama walaupun pada tanganku sedikit lembut tetapi itu tetap saja aneh bagiku karena sebelumnya kulitku sungguh sangat lembut. Setetes saju terjatuh pada telapak tanganku membuat salju itu dengan cepat mencair dan berasap, aku memandangnya dengan heran dan bingung. Aku menghiraukan dan masuk ke rumah Kiba menuju dapur dan memasak makan malam untuk kali ini, daging steak ku panggang dan salad ku buat untuk menunggu daging steak masak. Kiba, Choji, Hana, seorang pria berambut merah persis seperti Gaara dan seorang pria yang tadi bertanding dengan Gaara memasuki rumah dan dengan sekejap saja ketika ku berbalik untuk memeriksa daging, mereka telah menanti di meja makan.

"Cepatlah Hinata, kami lapar," teriak Choji.

"Choji," peringat Hana.

"Tidak apa-apa Hana, aku sudah selesai," ucapku. "Choji, bisa kau bantu aku."

"Tentu saja Hinata," Choji berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku membawa nampan yang berisi penuh dengan makanan ke meja dan menatanya ditengah meja. Aku menyusulnya dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah Hinata?" tanya Yahiko.

"Baik," jawabku singkat. Aku memakan salad yang kubuat untuk pembukanya dan memakan steak sebagai penutupnya.

"Hinata, ku perkenalkan mereka berdua, yang berambut merah bernama Akasuna Sasori dan disebelahnya kakaknya Gaara, Kankuro," ucap Hana memperkenalkan ke dua orang itu. Ternyata dugaanku salah, Sasori bukan kakaknya Gaara tetapi sepupunya.

Aku mengambil piring dan mencucinya bersama Hana dan sedikit berbicara padanya.

"Terima kasih Hana sudah merawatku," mulaiku

"Tidak usah sungkan," ucap Hana sambil mencuci piring.

"Aku akan pulang, maaf merepotkanmu," kataku.

"Eh, kau belum sembuh Hinata," ujar Hana khawatir.

"Aku sudah sembuh Hana, jika nanti sakit lagi aku akan meneleponmu," kataku lagi.

"Oke kalau begitu, kau akan ditemani oleh Kiba ata Choji."

"Tidak, aku tidak memerlukannya," tolakku.

"Kalau begitu kau diantar oleh Kiba, oke," ucap Hana menutup.

"Baiklah," ujarku lemah.

Aku berjalan gontai ke kamar dan memberesi pakaianku dan semua buku pelajaranku ke dalam tasku dan kemudian aku memasuki mobil yang sudah ditunggui oleh Kiba. Selama perjalanan ke rumah kami diam seribu bahasa, aku diantar oleh Kiba dan dia membantuku untuk mengangkat tasku sebelum aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya sebelum dia berlari ke reservasi. Aku menghela nafasku lega sebelum aku menutup pintu sebuah suara menahanku untuk menutup pintu dan aku melihat seseorang berambut kuning yang membuatku kaget.

"Halo Hinata," sapa pemuda kuning itu.

...

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] Musik penggiring Capoeira.**

**[2] Alat musik yang berupa lengkungan kayu dengan tali senar yang dipukul dengan sebuah kayu kecil untuk menggetarkannya**

**[3] Alat musik yang berupa gendang besar.**

**.**

**A/N : catatan kakinya itu sumbernya dari Wikipedia jadi kalau salah jangan salahkan saya ya salahkan mbah wiki, wah gak nyangka banyak juga yang review fic ini, mau kah kalian mereview fic abal ini, oh ya diminggu-minggu ini dan minggu besok saya tidak bisa mengapdet cerita karena tidak dibolehi membawa laptop, ****. Aku sedang berlibur ke kampung-eh kota halamanku. Please Reviewnya.**

**.**

**Balasan review :**

** : Iya, walaupun ada sedikit KibaHina tapi bukan yang disini di sequelnya. Ini udah apdet kok**

**Dewasetia : udah apdet.**

**Gues (1) : bisa jadi. Masa sih mirip ama twilight?**

**Algojo : udah apdet.**

**Guest (2) : Oke HMS and Love in School akan saya apdet tapi ga bisa minggu2 ini**

**Guest (3) : Oke ini udah apdet.**

**Lavender sapphires chan : kecepatan ya, maaf deh.**

**N: udah apdet.**

**Apple: ini udah apdet**

**Ajimiese : udah apdet coz.**

**.**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan, saya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.**


	3. Tragedi

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi Zaku" ucap seorang pria dengan penyesalan kepada seorang pria yang lainnya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa Dosu, biasanya aku yang merepotkanmu bukan," ujar pria tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau akan bersama dengan Matsuri, Suigetsu, Hayate dalam patroli," kata pria bernama Dosu.

"Oke, titip salamku kepada Kin dan ucapan cepat sembuhku untuk Arth ya," ucap Zaku.

"Tentu akan ku ucapkan, dan berikan maafku kepada istri dan anakmu karena merebutmu untuk pekerjaan ini," ujar Dosu penuh penyesalan.

"Oh mereka pasti mengerti, lagi pula sekarang sedang diputar sinetron kesukaan mereka," kata Zaku. "Sampai jumpa Dosu."

"Sampai jumpa lagi Zaku," ucap Dosu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Zaku berbalik berjalan mengambil senter, tanda pengenal dan radio penghubungnya. Dia menjalankan tugasnya berkeliling mengamankan pabrik selama berjam-jam hingga tengah malam. Tinggal satu lokasi tempat dia akan melakukan tugasnya, dia telah setengah jalan ketika suasana ditempat itu berubah menjadi mencekam. Suara gaung langkah kakinya bercampur dengan suara angin yang cepat berkelebat membuat bulu kuduk Zaku meremang, dia berlari dan keluar dari sebuah pintu menuju keluar gedung.

"Si.. si.. siapa itu?" tanya Zaku ketakutan.

Mahluk itu berkelebat meninggalkan angin yang sangat membuat bulu kuduk Zaku yang tadi meremang tambah meremang.

"Apa yang kau mau?" teriak Zaku kalut.

"Hn," ujar seseorang dibelakang Zaku. "Selalu saja begitu."

Nada bosan membuat Zaku kaget dan melihat ke belakang badannya.

"Siapa itu," kata suara yang berat di depan Zaku yang tadinya dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" ucap seseorang lagi dengan nada yang ceria.

"Hai Ladies," kata suara wanita bosan dan tidak sabaran.

'Dhukh' sebuah tendangan membuat tubuh Zaku terlempar ke dinding.

"Ukh," rintihan keluar dari dalam mulut Zaku.

"Sakon jangan begitu dengan mangsa kita," ujar seorang lagi yang baru datang.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Zaku ketakutan.

"Kau cukup kreatif sebagai mangsa," jawab Sakon dengan nada semangat.

"A..." belum selesai Zaku berteriak, Sakon dan ketiga temannya menyerang dirinya.

Tetapi baru saja mereka menancapkan taringnya mereka telah dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara.

"Selamat malam lintah," kata suara itu tajam.

"Malam Anjing," ucap suara pria dengan rambut panjang yang tadi memerintahkan Sakon.

"Pergi dari sini lintah," perintah suara pria dengan wajah remaja itu dingin.

"Aku menikmati makananku dulu Anjing," ujar pria rambut panjang itu.

Suara geraman terdengar dari seorang lagi dibelakang pria rambut panjang itu dan kemudian ke dua orang itu meledak berubah menjadi serigala.

"Ini akan menarik," kata Sakon dengan senyumannya.

"Kita lawan Kinkanku," ucap kembaran Sakon meminta perintah dari pemimpin mereka.

"Tentu saja, kau lawan Ukon," perintah Kinkanku.

Kemudian pria bernama Ukon itu maju menyerang melawan pria yang tadi berambut panjang cokelat berubah menjadi serigala berwarna cokelat tua, perlawanan yang sengit sampai serigala itu mematahkan leher vampir itu.

"Ukon," teriak Sakon. Dia akan menyerang jika saja Kinkanku tidak menahannya.

"Baiklah kami akan pergi dari sini," kata Kinkanku. Dia berlari yang diikuti oleh Sakon dan wanita yang membawa potongan tubuh Ukon.

Serigala itu kembali berubah menjadi pria dengan rambut panjang tadi.

"Cih, kenapa kau biarkan mereka pergi Hiashi," kata orang itu marah.

"Sebelum itu, kau tolong dulu dia," ujar Hiashi kepada pria satu lagi.

Pria iru bergerak mendekat ke tempat Zaku yang bergerak dan merintihkan sakit kepanasan, pria itu menghisap racun yang berada di goresan luka diatas tubuh Zaku hingga tubuh Zaku kembali normal.

"Sudah kau hisap racunnya Haku?" tanya Hiashi meyakinkan.

"Sudah Hiashi," jawab Haku. "Cih, racun vampir."

"Ukh," rintih Zaku.

"Kita berpakaian dulu," perintah Hiashi. Dia mengambil pakaian ganti mereka di kantung plastik yang tadi dia bawa dan melemparkan sebuah kaos serta celana jeans kepada Haku, sedangkan dia memakai pakaian polisinya.

"Ouch," rintih Zaku lagi.

"Aku yakin ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang patah," terka Haku.

"Oh yeah," kata Hiashi mengiyakan perkataan Haku. "Sebaiknya aku merubah kerutan diwajahku, dia sebentar lagi akan bangun."

Zaku terbangun dari pingsannya dan mendapatkan ke dua orang yang satu berpakaian polisi dan satu berpakaian kaos saja.

"Dimana orang tadi?" tanya Zaku lemah.

"Orang yang mana?" tanya Haku dengan nada yang heran.

"Ku rasa tadi ada empat orang yang mengisap darahku dan sebuah rasa panas dari gigitan itu."

"Tidak ada orang lain tadi selain dirimu," kata Hiashi dengan tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Zaku sangsi.

"Yeah, mungkin api itu karena dirimu terjatuh. Aku yakin itu," jawab Haku meyakinkan.

"Mungkin ada beberapa tulang yang patah, aku akan membawa kau ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, Sheriff."

"Haku bawa dia," perintah Hiashi.

Haku memapah Zaku hingga ke mobil patroli dan memasukinya ke bagian belakang.

"Ku **yakin** dokter Uzumaki akan membantumu," kata Hiashi dengan menekankan 'yakin' pada kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu Sheriff, banyak anak gadis di kota ini menganggap bahwa Dokter Minato adalah polisi," cerita Zaku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiashi.

"Semenjak kau pergi dan meninggalkan kepolisian lima tahun yang lalu, Dokter Minato banyak membantu dikota ini mengenai beberapa kasus pembunuhan."

"Kasus Pembunuhan?" tanya Haku.

"Yeah, ada lima kasus pembunuhan yang terungkap dua tahun ini, seperti pembunuhan di danau jalan kota, jalan tol dan pembakaran mayat di sungai, serta beberapa pembunuhan di jurang," hitung Zaku.

"Sebanyak itu."

"Tidak, ada tiga lagi yang tidak terungkap di tahun ini," kata Zaku lemah.

"Kapan dokter Uzumaki datang ke kota ini?" tanya Haku pada Zaku.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, dia membawa anak dan anak asuhnya beserta istrinya ketika pindah ke sini," jawab Zaku.

"Anak dan anak asuh?" tanya Haku, samar-samar terdengar keterkejutan di nada perkataan mereka.

"Yeaah, Dua anaknya dan tujuh anak asuh. Sungguh orang yang baik," jawab Zaku, dia sedikit merintih ketika selesai berbicara.

"Yeah, orang yang baik," ulang Haku dengan mata berpancar kekagetan begitu juga dengan mata Hiashi.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: My Boyfriend Vampire**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : NaruHina and KibaHina**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend Vampire belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, Oc sedikit, Miss Typo mungkin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Tragedi**

**...**

"Halo Hinata," sapa pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Sekilas wajah itu tampak sangat mirip dengan Naruto Uzumaki, mata birunya hampir sama dengan mata Naruto walaupun tidak kelam, kulit cokelat yang walaupun tidak seeksotis kulit Naruto dapat menggairahkan dan rambut jabrik melawan gravitasi yang sangat mirip dengan rambut jabrik Naruto serta warna rambut yang sama yaitu pirang kuning.

"Heh Fard dia itu kakakku, jadi jangan sebut dia dengan nada mempesona begitu, lihat dia terpesonan karena mu," gerutu suara kecil dari belakang pemuda yang mirip dengan Naruto itu.

"Kau ini selalu begini Hanabi," kata Fard dengan logat yang seakan akrab ditelingaku.

"Hai Kak," sapa Hanabi kepadaku.

Aku masih sedikit syok menatap kedatangan adikku bersama seorang yang sangat persis sama dengan Naruto.

"Kak, kak, kakak," ucap Hanabi mengerakkan tangannya ke depan wajahku yang mengagetkanku.

"Halo juga Hanabi," sapaku kaget. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau tidak rindu denganku apa, aku disini hanya menemani Dad dan Haku," jawab Hanabi.

"Aku rindu samamu Hanabi, tapi kau sekolah di asrama bukan," kataku lagi.

"Iya, tapi aku disini hanya mengantar barang tou-san dan mengenalkan adik iparmu," ucap Hanabi.

"Eh, adik ipar? Dia pacarmu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk Fard.

"Iya tentu saja. Ehm, kak, bisakah kami ke dalam dulu," kata Hanabi. "Ini sungguh berat," sambung Hanabi mengangkat koper dan buah tangannya.

"Silahkan masuk dan jangan menyuruhku untuk mengangkat apapun dari bagian barang bawaanmu," ucapku berbalik untuk menonton televisi.

"Huh, dasar tidak pernah berubah," gerutu Hanabi.

"Jangan menggerutu atau aku akan menendang bokongmu menjauh dari rumahku," ucapku tajam.

"Baik, dasar kejam," teriak Hanabi frustasi.

"Kau bawa oleh-oleh apa?" tanyaku kepada Hanabi.

"Biasa, seperti yang tahun lalu ku bawa ke rumah ketika kau berlibur ke Jepang itu," jawab Hanabi dengan suara parau.

Aku memutar mataku sebelum berbalik melihat adikku yang sudah berciuman dengan pacarnya Fard. "Hei, bisakah kalian tidak berciuman di depan pintu, tampak tidak elit tahu," ucapku kesal.

Mereka berdua berpindah masih tetap berciuman dengan panas.

"Setidaknya tutup dulu pintunya, aku tidak mau kedinginan karena hujan badai itu," teriakku untuk mengatasi suara badai yang entah sejak kapan telah berubah menjadi lebat itu.

"Kan bisa kau sendiri," teriak Hanabi ketika akhirnya dia berjalan menutup pintu dan mengakhiri ciuman sang sangat menjijikkan itu.

"Lempari sanjay**[1]** ke sini," teriakku pada Hanabi lagi.

Dukh, sekitar lima bungkus sanjay cabai mendarat tidak beraturan bahkan ada juga yang menabrak kepalaku dan mendarat tepat di sampingku.

"Sakit tahu," keluhku.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau memintaku untuk melemparnya," kata Hanabi yang telah duduk disampingku bersama denga Fard disebelahnya.

"Huh, jika kau duduk disini tidak usah kau lempar juga sanjaynya tahu," ucapku kesal.

"Kau yang perintahkan kok," kelit Hanabi.

Sayup-sayup suara alunan musik arkarna terdengar dari dalam tasku membuatku terkejut dan berlari membuka tasku dan mengambil _handphone_ _touch screen_ yang entah milik siapa dari tasku. Aku mengangkatnya dan mendengar suara yang sangat familier dari _handphone_ itu.

"Halo," sapaku kepada suara yang diseberang.

"_Halo Hinata," _sapa orang tersebut yang ku kenal dengan suara Hana.

"Ada apa Hana?" tanyaku khawatir.

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya Kiba..."_ gantung Hana dengan nada yang membuatku penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kiba?" tanyaku khawatir karena Kiba berlari sepanjang jalan dengan bertelanjang dada dimalam hari ketika badai.

"_Oh dia tidak apa-apa, hanya meracau tentangmu yang sendirian_," jawab Hana mengatasi ke khawatiranku.

"Aku tidak sendirian, aku bersama Hanabi adikku untuk hari ini," kataku. "Bilang pada Kie ya."

"_Oke akan ku katakan kepada Kiba, selamat malam Hinata,"_ ucap Hana mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Bilang pada Kie ya," ulang Hanabi, "Siapa Kiba?, pacarmu?" tanya Hanabi sarkatis.

"Kau tidak kenal Kiba?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak,' jawab Hanabi singkat.

""Dia yang selalu bermain denganmu ketika tou-san pergi memancing dengan Kiwa ayahnya Kiba, kau kenal" ucapku.

"Oh dia," kata Hanabi akhirnya.

Kriet, suara pintu digeser terdengar dan menampakkan dua orang berambut panjang yang satu berambut panjang cokelat dan yang satu berambut panjang berwarna biru memasuki rumah dengan suasana hati yang tak tertebak.

"Hai dad," sapa kami berdua.

"Hai juga sayang," sapa Hiashi lemah.

"Ada apa Haku?" tanyaku pada Haku.

"Serangan hewan liar, untung saja selamat," jawab Haku.

"Di mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di pabrik dua puluh kilo meter dari sini," jawab Haku lagi.

"Bagaiamana keadaannya?" tanya Hanabi penasaran.

"Patah kaki dan beberapa yang tidak ku ketahui, untung saja dokter Uzumaki membantu dengan operasinya," jawab Hiashi sambil duduk disamping Hanabi tempat dudukku tadi.

"Dokter Uzumaki?" tanyaku heran. "Bukankah Minato itu adalah polisi?"

"Dia dokter Hime, dari siapa kau dapat informasi itu?" tanya Hiashi padaku.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawabku.

"Anak seorang dokter bernama Kizashi dan apoteker Mebuki Haruno bukan?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Pantas saja, dia sama dengan hampir sebagian anak remaja di sini menganggap bahwa Minato adalah Polisi," kata Hiashi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huh, awas saja si Rose itu," kataku kesal.

"Kau memanggil dia Rose, lalu apa dia memanggilmu Lavender," ucap Hanabi dengan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat diriku.

"Kau tahu saja," ujarku sinis.

"Hahaha," tawa Hanabi bosan.

"Dad, rumah ini hanya memiliki tiga kamar dan satu lagi di luar bekas kontainer, aku tidak mau adikku tidur berduaan pacarnya dan aku tidak mau dia ada di kamarku," ucapku pada Hiashi.

"Oh bagus Lavender, kau mau menyuruhku di kotainer, hah," geram Hanabi. Sama dengan Yahiko atau yang lainnya di reservasi, tubuh Hanabi gemetar dan tampaknya suhu tubuh Hanabi naik beberapa derajat.

"Aku baru saja akan mengusulkannya," kataku.

"Hinata, tidak Hanabi kau akan berada di dalam kamar itu," kata Hiashi menunjuk ke arah kamar berpintu putih salju.

"Baiklah karena pembagian telah selesai, silahkan kalian tidur," perintah Hiashi.

"Oh tidak dad, aku ingin memakan sanjay yang merah ini seperti memakan api dari adikku," sindirku kepada Hanabi.

"Grrh," geram Hanabi, tubuhnya telah bertambah dengan cepat ketika aku terakhir bertemu dengannya kira-kira seratus tujuh puluh sembilan sedangkan terakhir ku mengukurnya dia masih seratus lima puluh dua.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya," tawar Fard.

Tetapi sebelum Fard 'menenangkan' Hanabi, dia telah kembali tenang walaupun suhunya tetap pada suhu naik tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hanabi," kata Hiashi memastikan.

"Sepertinya aku demam dad," ucap Hanabi kepada Hiashi.

"Lebih baik kau tidur Hanabi," tawar Haku.

"Baiklah," ujar Hanabi lemah.

"Dan kau Hinata, silahkan kau tidur dan menonton televisi di kamarmu membawa sanjay itu," perintah Haku padaku.

"Kenapa harus aku," ucapku marah pada Haku.

"Turuti saja Hinata," perintah Hiashi dengan sebuah gaung yang aneh.

"Ba-baik dad," ucapku menuruti perintah ayahku dan berjalan membawa ke lima bungkus sanjay ke sukaan ku menaiki tangga.

Bisikan khawatir terdengar sayup-sayup dari lantai bawah, aku memakan sanjay dengan menghidupi televisi yang menampilkan permainan rugby yang sangat menarik. Rasa pedas menghampiri lidahku ketika kerupuk sanjay yang memerah darah itu terkoyak dimulutku dan terurai memasuki kerongkonganku, air putih meredakan rasa pedas itu dan menjadi minuman pendamping susu rendah lemakku sebelum aku tertidur dan merasakan sesuatu bahwa aku juga telah bertambah tinggi dari tinggiku yang dulu sekitar penambahan dua belas sampai lima belas senti meter dari tinggiku seratus enam puluh tujuh senti meter membuatku kaget.

"Aku bertambah tinggi secepat ini," ujarku lirih sebelum aku tertidur.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**[1] Sanjay adalah sejenis kerupuk dari daerah Sumatera Barat yang memiliki dua rasa, yaitu original dan pedas, berbahan dasar ubi.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: *Ditimpuki, Waduh maaf, maaf mengecewakan kalian para readers, ini memang telah ada didalam otakku ini, maaf yaah, Naruto sepertinya akan keluar di chap empat atau lima okey. Aku hanya menginginkan agar tidak di katakan terlalu cepat *menggaruk telinga, aku terinspirasi membuat Oc Fard dari temanku yang memiliki wajah bule, rambut pirang mata biru tetapi logatnya tetap saja logat minang *Diracuni ama temanku. Wah muaaf buanget yah atas keterlambatan ngapdetnya, Laptopku ketika itu sedang tidak bisa di cas suer dah, ini aja terpaksa beli pencas yang baru, jadi maaf atas keterlambatannya. PoV Hinatanya udah bisa dibilang mirip cewek atau bukan sih, aku tidak tahu miripnya aku kan cowok, padahal aku udah membaca banyak cerita dari sudut pandang cewek (punya kakak, dia sampai marah karena aku merusak bukunya). Jadi gomen ya kalau tidak kelihatan girly. Maaf jadi gaje ficnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Dhm : wah akan saya perbaiki, terima kasih telah mengingatkan tentang adanya Typo.**

**.**

**Soputan: Chapter 1: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Chapter 2: Iya, Naruto vampire. Kiba tidak dia musuhnya vampire. Sudah dilanjutkan.**

**.**

**Fox: terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

**.**

**Algojo: tenang, akan ada di chap depan atau chap lima sepertinya. Karena chap depan menceritakan pikiran Hinata tentang Naruto yang tidak datang ke sekolah dan keadaan rumahnya Hinata.**

**.**

** : sayangnya belum mendekati Hinata atau sudah ya, terima kasih semangatnya.**

**.**

**Lavender sapphires chan: Kenapa Hinata menarik perhatian keluarga Uzumaki? Kenapa ya, lihat aja nanti *Evil smirk. Sayangnya tidak dia itu adalah kekasihnya Hanabi. Capoeira itu bela diri asal Brasil yang dahulunya di gunakan para budak kulit hitam yang dibawa ke Brasil untuk melawan para penjaga maka dari itu mereka mememainkan alat musik untuk menutupi bahwa para budak kulit hitam itu sedang berlatih capoeira karena para penjaga mengira itu hanya sebuah acara dari tanah leluhur mereka.**

**.**

**Naruusumaki: Kok tahu kalau bukan Naruto, itu kekasihnya Hanabi.**

**.**

**Ashi: akan saya perbaiki penulisannya, bukan Naruto kok.**

**.**

**Ksatriabawangmerah: Hai, terima kasih yah sudah repot-repot mereview ficku ini, itulah masalahnya karena Typonya akan saya perbaiki, alurnya kecepatan yah, iya juga yah, hahaha, iya ini NaruHina, kayak twilight nanti ada sequelnya ketika Naruto meninggalkan Hinata. Dia belum sadar yah dia memikirkan itu hanya mimpi. Oke.**

**.**

**Thanks yang silent rider atau yang telah mereview fic ini.**


	4. Rasa Bersalah

Derak angin yang menyentuh ranting menggesekan kaca jendela membangunkanku dari mimpiku yang sangat buruk. Ruangan berwarna ungu menyambutku ketika aku membuka mata, tampak bekas bungkus kerupuk sanjay kemarin tergeletak di sekeliling tempat tidurku dan televisi yang masih memperlihatkan kotak-kotak berwarna menandakan tidak adanya siaran yang dapat ditonton, aku terbangun masih terlalu pagi dan terdengar jelas dengkuran keras Hiashi dan Haku bahkan dengan jarak beberapa meter. Seperti dengkuran anjing atau sejenis serigala yang pernah dia mendengar disaat dia berkunjung ke salah satu kebun binatang yang berada di Jepang dan beberapa negara yang pernah dia kunjungi bersama Hiashi dan Rie ibuku yang telah bercerai dengan Hiashi sepuluh tahun yang lalu di Amerika Serikat tempat tinggal kami dahulu.

Ketika itu hari-hari yang sangat membosankan karena aku hanya dapat melihat ibuku bermesraan dengan suami barunya bernama James, mereka saling menatap dan berduan seperti dunia ini hanya terfokus kepada mereka saja, sungguh hari yang sangat 'menyenangkan' ditemani oleh es kutub selama tujuh tahun dengan suami ibuku itu. Untung saja kami berpindah tiga tahun yang lalu ke Bulgaria dan Athena, disana tempat yang sangat menyenangkan dengan empat musimnya tanpa perlu terganggu dengan salju sepanjang tahun di kutub hingga dua tahun yang lalu kami pindah kembali ke Arizona karena James telah menandatangani kontrak dua musim dengan klub sepak bola lokal, aku pindah karena dia telah dikontrak oleh sebuah klub ternama di Carolina Utara tepatnya di Raleigh beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke negara Hi tempat yang ku pikir aman. Rie akan menelpon beberapa detik lagi ku kira.

'Kring' terdengar suara telepon rumah di samping tempat tidurku.

"Halo," sapaku.

"_Halo Hine, bagaimana harimu?_" sapa Rie sambil bertanya kepadaku.

"Oh, mom bisakah tidak menelepon sekarang, aku sedang tertidur ketika suara telepon itu membangunkanku," keluhku pada Rie.

"_Maaf sayang, aku tidak tahu kalau di sana masih terlalu pagi, kalau begitu silahkan tidur lagi,"_ ucap Rie menutup telepon.

Suasana sepi menyambut lagi, hanya suara badai yang sedikit mereda terdengar meskipun suara guntur masih mengelegar hampir memekakkan telinga. Aku berusaha untuk tidak tertidur lagi dengan mengingat semua perjalanan menjelajahi banyak negara ketika libur musim panas selama sepuluh tahun ini, hamparan padang pasir diUni Emirat Arab bersama dengan Hiashi dan Hanabi di dalam mobil atau dinginnya gunung everest ketika dia melakukan pendakian bersama Rie serta James dan pengalaman di Halong Bay, tertawa bersama dengan Hanabi di atas kapal serta di pantai Caroline dan pantai Carocok di Sumatera Barat tempat yang sangat menakjubkan dengan hembusan semilir angin pantai yang lembut, semuanya terasa dihidungku bau padang pasir, dinginnya pendakian, bau asinnya air laut yang khas dari Halong Bay dan pengalaman bermain Jet Ski yang memacu adrenalin beserta permainan _banana boat_ yang bahkan tidak jatuh berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang memainkannya di Caroline.

Masih ingat ketika ayah dan ibunya mengajak aku beserta Hanabi yang baru berusia empat tahun ketika itu untuk berkunjung ke tempat 'keluarga' ibunya yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan kekeluargaan dengan ibunya di Sumatera Barat, tepatnya di Lembah Harau. Disana berkembang mitos mengenai manusia harimau dan seorang raja yang mengeringkan laut hanya untuk menemui putrinya yang menceburkan dirinya ke lautan karena hubungannya dengan kekasihnya tidak di setujui oleh sang ayah, sungguh melankolis sekali. Tetapi yang ku ketahui bahwa Fard berasal dari Lembah Harau itu tempat yang samar-samar ku ingat dengan suasananya yang tenang dan berwarna hijau.

Selain itu, liburan terakhir yang sangat ku ingat karena liburan itulah ibuku bertemu dengan James di gugusan pulau Komodo di hari terakhir kami berlibur, ibuku tampak sangat tergila-gila pada James seperti tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini seakan-akan hidupnya bersama Hiashi selama sembilan tahun tiada artinya, itu yang terpancar pada mata Rie seolah-olah semua alam semesta hanya untuk James dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan sikap yang sangat tolol dia memutuskan bercerai dengan Hiashi dua bulan kemudian dan membawaku bersamanya dan James kekasihnya yang tolol itu. Padahal sebelum bertemu dengan James, hubungan Rie dengan Hiashi cukup dikatakan harmonis itulah yang membuatku heran dengan sikap tergila-gilanya terhadap James selama sepuluh tahun hidup bersama dengannya.

Suara ketukan membangunkanku dari lamunan mengenai liburan terakhirku bersama keluarga yang lengkap. Semakin lama suara ketukan itu semakin cepat membuatku harus berdiri dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: My Boyfriend Vampire**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : NaruHina and KibaHina**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend Vampire belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, Oc sedikit, Miss Typo mungkin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Rasa Bersalah**

**...**

"Kau lama," gerutu Hanabi ketikaku membuka pintu.

"Ada apa kau mengetuk pintu dengan kesal Bie?" tanyaku kesal padanya.

"Jangan panggil aku Bie," ucap Hanabi kesal. "Aku disuruh oleh dad, untuk membangunkanmu," jawab Hanabi kesal

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, dad pasti tahu itu karena telepon disini saling terhubung," kataku kesal.

"Jangan marah kepadaku kak," ujar Hanabi memohon. Dia mendekatiku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "Aku tidak mau memakan masakan dad," bisiknya bergidik ngeri membayangi masakan Hiashi.

"Oke, katakan pada dad untuk tidak memasak, aku akan turun sepuluh menit lagi," perintahku kepada Hanabi karena tidak ingin juga merasakan masakan Hiashi yang bahkan tikus saja akan enggan memakanannya.

"Siap jendral," ucap Hanabi ditambah dengan gerakkan hormat didalam pramuka dan kembali ke lantai bawah dengan senyuman yang berusaha dia tahan.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan berusaha untuk tidak tersandung apapun ketika ku akan mandi, aku lebih memilih untuk mandi dengan shower dari pada bathtub, lima menit kemudia aku keluar dari kamar mandi mengeringkan tubuhku dan memakai celanan jeans kekiku dan t-shirt lengan panjang dengan jaket kebanggaanku yang berwarna putih sedikit krem. Aku turun lebih cepat satu setengah menit dari waktu yang ku janjikan tadi pada Hanabi, dengan semangat aku berlari menuruni tangga tanpa menyadari bahwa lantai dibawah tangga itu licin membuatnya terpeleset yang untungnya tubuhnya lagsung ditangkap oleh tangan kekar Haku. Dia tersenyum sebelum mengatakan '_kau baik-baik' saja_ kepadaku dan ku jawab dengan '_yeah'_ sebelum akhirnya aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak daging ikan tuna yang ada di kulkas rumah itu dan membawa beberapa bahan makanan unruk ku panaskan dan menyajikannya dua puluh menit kemudian.

Setelah sarapan yang penuh gerutuan dari Hiashi dan cengiran khas Hanabi, aku akhirnya pergi membawa trukku, yeah truk yang dapat muat empat atau lima dengan sedikit bak terbuka dibelakangnya, sebuah mobil Hybrid yang tangguh dan dapat merusak beberapa mobil sedan dan minibus. Jalanan Konoha sungguh sangat licin karena hujan kemarin, untung saja Hiashi telah menggantikan bannya jadi bisa digunakan untuk jalanan Konoha, lebih dari lima belas menit ku lalui dengan mengendarakan mobil keluaran Amerika Serikat itu dengan pelan sekitar tiga puluh kilo meter sampai lima puluh kilometer pada sepido meter untuk menjalankan mobil itu, parkir sekolah telah terisi dengan sepuluh mobil dan beberapa sepeda motor tetapi tidak ada mobil yang dibawa oleh Naruto yaitu sebuah mini bus Hybrid tetapi ada sebuah mobil yang sangat mencolok dibandingkan dengan mobil disekitarnya dan mobilku tentunya, mobil Hybrid seperti mini cooper tetapi aku tidak tahu jenis mobil apa itu karena mobil baru di keluarkan di Eropa.

Aku turun dari mobilku dan berjalan menuju kantor administrasi, selama perjalanan aku berharap agar tidak terjatuh dalam berjalan dan aku mengambil kertasku dari tangan Shiho wanita dengan kacamatanya yang kuno itu. Aku berjalan kembali menuju kelasku, yaitu kelas Sejarah dan yang keduanya Biologi, kelas Sejarah hanya membhas pembahasan bodoh tentang kedatangan Columbus ke Amerika Serikat dan pembasleman mummi di Mesir serta membahas huruf Hipogrilf Mesir untuk tugas dan dikumpulkan dua hari lagi. Kelas Biologi untungnya Mr. Gearl tidak datang membuat kami diberikan tugas tentang bagian bawang yang sungguh sangat membosankan karena aku telah mempelajarinya di _Junior School_ dan _Senior School_ di Floridan dan Relaigh. Hari ini Naruto tidak datang membuat kursi disebelahku kosong, begitu juga ketika istirahat datang dia tidak datang dan berkumpul dengan saudaranya, ini membuatku gelisah dan sedikit rasa bersalah menelusup dihatiku.

Hari-hari berikutnya tetap saja Naruto tidak datang, hari ini sugguh sangat membuatku gelisah dengan rasa bersalah terhadap sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui, pandangan keluarga Uzumaki kepadaku sungguh sangat menganggu karena ada wajah penasaran pada mereka dan ada juga pandangan mencela terhadapku dari wajah bak model itu kepadaku.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Ino padaku.

"Sugguh sangat baik," jawabku singkat dengan cepat.

"Benarkah," katanya padaku.

"Hm yah," ucapku.

"Sepertinya tidak dengan wajahmu Hinata," ujar Tenten ketus padaku entah mengapa.

"Mungkin," ucapku tak acuh.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?" tanya Tenten dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Mungkin saja," jawabku tak acuh.

"Benarkan," ucapnya penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan dipikirkan tentang Naruto, dia memang selalu begitu diakhir bulan seperti kali ini," sahut Sakura. "Tetapi tidak pernah dia sampai lima hari seperti ini," imbuh Sakura yang membuatku terkejut.

Rasa bersalah kembali menelusup ke hatiku tetapi yang sangat tidak mengerti ada rasa kehilangan didalam hatiku, mungkinkah ini hanya rasa bersalahku atau malah bukan rasa bersalah yang menulusup pada hatiku ini, aku sungguh bingung dengan semua yang ada di kota brengsek yang berwarna hijau ini. Disini aku seperti seorang model apapun karena banyak laki-laki yang memandangiku dengan wajah yang sangat memuja dan pandangan kebencian ada pada mata wanita di tambah dengan geraman serta ke sinisan dalam kandungan pembicaraannya yang membuatku bingung dengan semua ini.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**A/N : Maaf jika kependekkan karena ini hanya membahas kenangan Hinata serta perasasan Hinata dengan rasa bersalah yang sungguh tidak ada nyambungnya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Thanks atas reviewnya yeah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review:**

**Tikathequint: Sepertinya Chapter depan deh, maaf ya scene Naruhinanya ga ada.**

**Guest: Makasih, telah saya apdet nih.**

**Manguni: telah di lanjuti kok.**

**Nara Awoie: Terimakasih atas reviewnya.**

**Nararheztycliquers: Kenapa yah, lihat saja yah. Hehehehe.**

**.**

**Thanks to Rnr and Silent Rider.**


	5. Naruto Uzumaki

Hari yang sama dengan kemarin, mendung tetapi tidak hujan seperti hari sebelumnya. Jalanan tampak cerah ketika mobil itu ku arahkan ke arah reservasi untuk mengantarkan Hanabi serta Fard bersekolah di _Junior School _pada tahun ke dua, dia pindah bersamaan dengan datangnya surat pindahnya dari sekolah asrama di Indonesia. Aku berhenti di sebuah sekolah dengan bentuk bangunan yang cukup unik dan sangat menarik, dan berjalan mengikuti Hanabi dan Fard dari belakang tubuh mereka menuju kantor Administrasi. Aku tahu bahwa wajah Hanabi dan hati Hanabi pasti mengomel karena aku mengikutinya sampai ke sekolah seperti anak sekolah dasar saja, kami berjalan bersama-sama hingga aku berjumpa dengan seorang pria yang sangat membuatku terkejut.

"Halo Hinata," sapa suara riang yang berat itu kepadaku.

Aku membalikkan badanku begitu juga dengan Hanabi dan Fard, tampak ketiga wajah yang sangat ku kenal dari ke empat orang itu.

"Eh, Kiba. Bukannya kau di _Senior School_?" tanyaku kaget pada Kiba.

Choji dan Gaara serta seseorang lagi tertawa dengan pertanyaanku itu, sedangkan Kiba dengan masamnya mendelik ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kau terjebak rupanya Hinata," kata Choji berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku kepada Choji, Kiba mendelik marah ke arah choji.

"Kiba selalu seperti itu, dia baru tahun ketiga _Junior School_, masa kau tidak tahu sih. Kan kalian berteman sejak masih batita," jawab Choji heran sekali.

Aku hanya mengikik geli dengan semua kebohongan Kiba tentang sekolahnya. "Sayangnya aku sudah sedikit lupa tentang itu," ucapku lugu.

"Siapa mereka berdua Hinata?" tanya Kiba mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Satu adikku dan satu lagi pacar adikku," jawabku.

"Oh," keluh ketiga orang di belakang Kiba kecewa.

"Sampai jumpa lagi yah, aku harus mengurus beberapa administrasi," ucapkuku mengundurkan diri dan berjalan beriringan bersama dengan Hanabi dan Fard memasuki ruang administrasi.

Aku menandatangani kertas itu dan setelah itu membiarkan Hanabi untuk mendapatkan kertasnya. Aku dan Fard meninggalkan sekolah itu menuju sekolahku, karena Fard dan aku satu tingkat maka dari itu ayahku memasukinya ke _Konoha Senior High School_ tempatku bersekolah. Perjalanan yang sungguh sangat membosankan dengan diselingi lagu-lagu klasik di radio mobilku, mobil itu berhenti diparkiran sekolahku hampir menabrak mobil di depanku. Fard memasuki ruang administrasi sedangkan aku meninggalkannya pergi ke kelas Bahasa Spanyol yang telah memulainya lima menit yang lalu dan untungnya saja Mr. Umino membiarkanku masuk.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: My Boyfriend Vampire**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : NaruHina and KibaHina**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend Vampire belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, Oc sedikit, Miss Typo mungkin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Pelajaran bahasa Spanyol sungguh sangat membosankan, ditambah dengan mendengar Sakura yang selalu ribut mengenai pesta dansa yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lagi dan siapa yang harus diajaknya.

"Terserah kau saja Sakura-chan," ucapku bosan selalu menggunakan kata-kata yang sama.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Sasuke saja," katanya meminta suaraku.

"Umh, yeah. Pasti akan menyenangkan bersama Sasuke," sahutku sambil berbisik.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian ditugaskan untuk menuliskan sejarah terbentuknya kerajaan Spanyol dan beberapa peristiwa sebelum kerajaan itu di dirikan pada abad ke lima belas, tidak ada keluhan. Selamat mengerjakan," perintah Mr. Umino yang lagsung menghentikan keluhan di dalam kelasnya.

Aku memasuki buku-buku secara berantakkan dan meninggalkan kelas beberapa menit kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke dan Ino telah menunggu di depan koridor dengan wajah semangat yang sebenarnya hanya pada wajah Sasuke. Kami mengobrol dengan semangat mengenai beberapa mulai dari berbau politik dan pantai.

"Kau mau ikut ke La Push," ajak Sasuke.

"Eh, bukannya La Push hanya di Wasighton saja?" tanyaku.

"Oh Hinata, tentu kau tahu beberapa nama yang kembar bukan, seperti Wasighton dengan D.C dan Casablanca dengan terowongan Casablanca dan masih bayak lagi di dunia ini, pantai itu di namakan begitu karena suku di sini adalah bagian dari suku yang ada di Wasighton tahu," jawab Ino panjang lebar.

"Jadi kapan ke La Push?" tanyaku kepada Sasuke.

"Hm, sepertinya awal bulan ini bagus," jawab Sasuke.

"Itu dua minggu lagi bukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Emh yeah," jawab Ino.

"Hei, kalian mau tetap di depan pintu atau mau ku usir saja," marah Mr. Gearl.

"Ma-maaf _sir_," ucap kami bersamaan.

Dihidungku ada bau yang sangat menyakiti hidungku membuatku sedikit mengernyit karena memikirkan bau apa itu sebelum aku duduk di sebelah Naruto membuat bau itu semakin menyakiti hidung tetapi tiba-tiba bau itu menghilang dari hidungku ketikaku menutup mata untuk menahan bau di hidungku dan sebuah aroma yang wangi menggantikan aroma bau yang menyakiti hidung itu ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit tanganku yaitu sebuah mikroskop.

"Halo, maaf sebelumnya perkenalan kita yang tidak sopan, aku Naruto Uzumaki dan kau Hinata Hyuuga bukan?" sapa Naruto padaku.

"Hinata saja," ucapku kaku.

"Kenapa kau ingin pindah ke Konoha tempat paling basah sesudah Wasighton?" tanya Naruto merdu.

"Aku hanya ingin suasana baru saja," jawabku masih enggan menjawab sesungguhnya.

"Hei kalian yang disana," seru Mr. Gearl. "Naruto sebutkan bagian dari bawang!"

"Hm, bla bla bla bla bla, terima kasih," jawab Naruto seperti orang yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Terimakasih Naruto," ucap Mr. Gearl masam.

"Oke anak-anak, aku ingin kalian membubuhi tanda tangan dari orang tua kalian yang menyatakan untuk mengizinkan kalian ke Kebun Botani Konoha untuk mempelajari beberapa di sana besok," kata Mr. Gearl berjalan memberikan surat izin. "Sampai jumpa lagi," ujar Mr Gearl semangat.

"Lalu sebelumnya kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto di sampingku.

"Aku di Arizona, sebelum pindah ke sini karena mom pindah ke Raleigh, tahukan," jawabku.

"Hm yeah, di _North Carolina_, salah satu tempat yang menarik," ucap Naruto seperti tertarik.

"Menurutku sungguh tidak menyenangkan di Raleigh, sampai jumpa lagi," kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

"Yeah aku tidak mau teman-temanmu menatapku sinis," ucap Naruto kemudian pergi.

"Hai Hinata, ayo ke kantin," seru Ino dengan semangatnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti mereka dengan kesal dan suhu tubuh yang meninggi di seluruh badanku entah datang darimana. Sebuah bau yang sama seperti di kelas Biologi menghampiri dan menggelitik hidungku ketika kami memasuki kantin dan duduk di seberang meja gabungan tempat biasa keluarga Uzumaki mengobrol dengan riangnya dan mesranya yang tentu saja Naruto duduk sendirian. Bau itu semakin menyakiti hidungku, keluarga Uzumaki seperti gelisah duduknya ditempat mereka dan aku juga semakin gelisah duduk ditempatku seperti instingku menyatakan untuk menjauh dari kantin itu.

"Hai men, mau pergi ke La Push, Hinata?" ajak Rock Lee.

"Oke, dimana?" tanyaku sama semua orang di sana.

"Di toko orang tuaku," usul Sasuke.

"Sip, semoga kakakmu tidak menganggu aku ketika aku di sana," gerutu Sakura.

"Tenang saja dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan Hana Inuzuka anak reservasi Quileute Konoha," ucap Sasuke menimpali gerutuan Sakura.

Aku memutar sedikit mataku. "Kau kenal Hana, berarti kau kenal Kiba?" tanyaku.

"Siapa Kiba?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Adiknya Hana," jawabku terkejut. "Masa kau tidak tahu?'

"Aku tidak tahu, Itachi sangat bodoh ketika di dekat Hana begitu juga Hana," ucap Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau ini, eh kalian mencium bau yang menyakitkan, tidak?" tanyaku sambil berbisik didekat area yang hampir membulat itu.

"Tidak, hanya sebuah bau yang wangi," jawab Sakura. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya mencium bau yang menyakitkan walau sebentar," ucapku sedikit risih dengan tatapan keluarga Uzumaki.

"Tunggu sebentar," kataku berbalik memunggungi meja mereka menuju meja penjual kantin untuk mengambil salad dan _milkshake_ yang tersaji di depan mata.

"Hai," sapa Naruto ketikaku ditempat itu untuk memilih saladku.

"Hai juga," sapaku sedikit ramah walaupun instingku menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bau menyakiti hidung?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Kau dapat mendengarnya?" kernyitku.

"Hm, sepertinya yah," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu jangan mencuri dengar," ujarku sebal sambil memberikan minyak zaitun ke potongan saladku.

"Oke, apa maksudnya dengan bau yang menyakitimu?" ulang Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak tahu," jawabku

Kami hanya diam selama kami mengisi beberapa makanan ke nampanku dan tentu saja _Orange juice_ hangat untuk menghangatkan tenggorokanku.

"Hm, kau mau ikut kami ke pantai?" ajakku.

"Pantai mana?" tanya Naruto.

"La Push dan Rikuddo Beach," jawabku.

"Sepertinya aku tidak diinginkan," ucap Naruto sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan ku.

Setelah memasuki beberapa makanan, aku berjalan ke meja yang langsung diiringi tatapan penasaran dari mereka semua.

"Bagaimana Bella?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa?" tanyaku kembali.

"Hm, Naruto," jawab Sakura.

"Itu hanya untuk ke sopanan Sakura," ucapku enggan.

Sebuah ide terlintas dari pikiranku. "Hei boleh aku membawa teman?" tanyaku.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Adikku dan Fard," jawabku.

"Oh, boleh saja," ujar Lee.

"Dua minggu lagi bukan, Sakura ayo."

Aku berdiri dan mendelik ke arah keluarga Uzumaki serta berjalan di dekat Sakura karena mereka selalu menatapku begitu penasaran. Kami berdua memasuki Gymnasium dan aku mengambil posisi terbaikku untuk menerima bola. Bola selalu kepadaku namun karena bola itu kepadaku smashku semakin kencang menyerbu ke wilayah lawan, walaupun aku kurang mahir di permainan bola voli namun itu cukuplah untuk beberapa shet permainan sampai aku kelelahan karena terlalu menikmati permainan.

"Kau terlalu memaksa Hinata," gerutu Sakura pada ku ketika dia juga telah selesai bermain.

"Aku tidak terlalu memaksa kok," ucapku. "Malah aku paling tidak diharapkan di tim ketika aku di Arizona," keluhku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan bagus dalam permainan tadi."

"Biasa, urusan dengan pria."

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Kekasih dari kapten itu selalu mengejarku dengan mengirim banyak hadiah di lokerku membuat sang kapten marah dan tidak memilihku," jawabku mengingatkan kepada hari-hari disekolahku.

"Hm, ternyata kau cukup terkenal di sekolahmu dulu."

"Bu-bukan begitu, kekasihnya si kapten itu hanya membuat dirinya cemburu saja, semua pria di Arizona selalu begitu padaku, sungguh sangat menyebalkan." Pipiku mengembung mengingat masalah itu.

"Oh, kasihan sekali kau," ujar Sakura menyiratkan sedikit perhatian.

"Tidak perlu, aku memang tidak penyukai pria itu," seruku.

"Ya sudah, ayo ganti baju, kau bau sekali," ucap Sakura dengan menutup hidung.

"Dasar kau ini," gerutuku.

Aku mengganti pakaian olahragaku dengan celana jeans belel dan baju T-shirt serta jaket berwarna biru yang belum pernah ku pakai. Kami berjalan beriringan hingga ke lapangan parkir, tentu saja Fard telah menungguku di kap mobilku yang telah dia lap dengan entah apa, dia menatap tajam keluarga Uzumaki seperti tatapan mata Kiba dan Choji ketika menjemputku beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hai!" sapaku dengan enggan pada Fard.

"Hai Hinata," Fard menyapaku dengan cara yang membosankan dan turun dari kap mobil, memasuki mobil dengan duduk dibangku belakang supir.

Sungguh sangat dongkol dengan sikapnya yang langsung kabur saja, aku menahan kedongkolanku selama perjalanan menjemput Hanabi, hanya diam mewarnai perjalanan kami, begitu sampai disekolah Hanabi aku sedikit terrsenyum untuk menyambut adikku walaupun aku tahu senyuman itu tidak akan ada gunanya karena akan tampak mengerikan. Ku jalankan mobil itu dengan cepat agar dapat berjauhan dengan sepasang kekasih yang sangat memuakkan itu, mereka berciuman dengan sangat menjijikan aku yakin itu.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**A/N: Hehehe maaf banget malah berakhir dengan gerutuannya Hinata. Hihihihi. Bagaimana yeah terlalu capek dengan permasalah pribadi jadi mohon maaf yeah jika saja tidak terlihat bagus.**

**...**

**.**

**Balasan Review:**

**.**

**Guest: thanks to review.**

**RM: Hm,kalau dibaca lebih teliti pasti ada bedanya. Scene NaruHinanya masih dipikirkan.**

**Nararheztycliquers: Baca adja deh.**

**Waraney: Betulkah, hehehe makasih.**

**Tikathequin: sedikit-sedikit dulu yeah scene Naruhinanya.**

**.**

**Rnr?**


	6. Mobil

_Note : Chapter ini akan menjelaskan mengapa Sakura memanggil Hinata dengan Bella, tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Bella di Twilight._

_..._

Obrolan panjang antara Hanabi dengan Fard membuatku menjadi kesal karena mereka selalu saja diselingi dengan ciuman dan juga gerutuan Hanabi kepadaku dengan sinisnya. Aku menghentikan laju mobilku di sebuah mini market yang sepertinya menyediakan beberapa bahan masakan untuk ku masak malam ini.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Hanabi kesal.

"Aku mau membeli bahan makanan tahu," aku keluar dari mobil dengan dengusan dan kekesalan yang memuncak karena ulah adikku.

Tentu saja mini market itu tidak sebesar mini market yang berada di Arizona, selain itu ditempat ini bisa dibilang cukup walaupun di Arizona lebih lengkap daripada bahan-bahan yang ada dan untung saja bahan-bahan pembuatan _muffin_ ada di mini market itu. Aku mengambil dada ayam dan beberapa bumbu lalu menjalankan troliku ke arah mesin kasir yang untung saja antriannya tidak terlalu panjang, seorang wanita dengan anaknya maju setelah pria berkulit hitam selesai dengan belanjanya dan aku akan membayar barangku ketika wanita itu telah selesai dengan barang-barangnya yang banyak. Wanita itu menyelesaikan administrasinya dengan sebuah botol wine yang telah dimasukkan ke barang-barang belanjaannya. Aku menyerahkan barang bawaanku kepada sang kasir dan menghitungnya dengan cepat serta memasukinya ke tas supermarket tersebut.

"Dua ratus dolar," ucap kasir tersebut dengan tersenyum. Walaupun jauh dari Amerika Serikat, mata uang negara ini menggunakan dolar Amerika Serikat yang tentunya sangat memudahkanku yang membawa dolar Amerika Serikat di dalam tasku dan tabunganku.

"Terima kasih miss," kata kasir itu dengan tetap memasang senyuman ketika aku mengangsurkan uang beberapa dolar ke atas meja kasir yang langsung di sambut sang kasir.

Aku membawanya dan menaruhnya di samping kemudiku dengan tatapan dan kernyitan dari Hanabi yang sungguh sangat mengesalkan membuatku memacu mobilku seratus dua puluh kilometer per jam dan berhasil menghasilkan ekspresi ngeri dari wajah Hanabi yang membuatku sedikit tersenyum pshyco sebelum ku memelankan laju mobilku ke angka tujuh puluh kilometer per jam sebelum berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang telah ditunggu oleh mobil polisi ayahku.

"Kau gila," gerutu Hanabi sebelum dia membantingkan pintu mobilku.

"Hei," protesku. Aku membawa barang bawaanku ke dalam rumah yang tentunya dipenuhi oleh sorakkan dari penggemar bola yang super dungu dan bodoh yaitu ayahku dan Haku serta Fard yang menunduk lesu walaupun dia sendiri baru datang tadi.

Aku merebus dada ayam yang ku beli dan mencincang-cincang salad sebelum ku masukkan dan diberikan minyak zaitun untuk sausnya dan tentu saja beberapa _spagheti_ dengan udang yang tadi ku beli dengan merebusnya. Beberapa menit kemudian makanan telah tersaji dengan sedikit berantakan di meja makan walaupun telah ku tata tetap saja aku memakan saladku sendirian karena para penggemar bola sedang semangat-semangatnya mendukung ke dua tim yang untuk melakukan gol dan aku sendiri makan dan minum serta pergi tanpa ketahuan sama sekali dari mereka padahal televisi berada diruangan samping tangga tersendiri yang malah membuatku bersyukur untuk itu.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: My Boyfriend Vampire**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : NaruHina and KibaHina**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend Vampire belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, Oc sedikit, Miss Typo mungkin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Mobil **

**...**

Kau tidak akan bisa tisur nyenyak jika saja es-es kecil tidak menghantam kaca-kacamu dengan keras dan membuat kau menggigil bahkan dengan lima selimut tebal yang menyelimutimu dengan berat badan enam puluh lima kilo dan tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh kau akan tampak sangat kurus dan ceking serta merta suhu itu akan menjilat dirimu dengan senyuman yang mengerikan jika hawa dingin itu berbentuk sebagai mahluk hidup dan sepertiku aku bangun dipagi hari jam tiga yang bahkan kalelawar –kalau ada di Konoha– belum pulang dari pencarian makannya. Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang pusing ditemani kaset dvd film '_Actually_' tentang seorang anak remaja perempuan bernama Bella yang memiliki rambut panjang indigo sama sepertiku mengalami beberapa masalah dengan banyak pria, sungguh film yang membuat air mata Sakura dan Ino meleleh ketika kami menontonnya kemarin dulu di hari ketika mengerjakan tugas yang tentunya hanya dihabiskan dengan menonton film '_Actually'_ dan tugas itu di serahkan kepadaku untuk menyelasaikan film itu serta aku harus sabar karena Sakura akan menyebut diriku dengan nama Bella karena wajah tokoh tersebut mirip denganku walaupun matanya dan kulitnya sama sekali tidak mirip.

Hari itu sungguh dingin membuatku menggunakan air panas untuk mandi yang tetap saja tidak menghilangkan suhu tubuhku yang tetap dingin dan menggigil. Karena hari itu dingin aku memakai pakaian musim dinginku ketika di Finlandia dahulu walaupun agak kesempitan dengan tubuhku yang sekarang ini, tubuhku cukup hangat untuk saat ini dan sebuah Mp3 yang memakai seperti sebuah earphone mengalun suara adele dengan lagunya yang indah selama aku memasak _muffin _yang kemarin telah ku siapkan bahan-bahannya. Muffin itu telah mengepul menggoda untuk dimakan, untung saja aku mengingatkan diriku untuk menahan memakan kue buatanku itu dan menyisihkan untuk sarapan mereka yang sekarang tidak ku buatkan sereal seperti biasanya, dengan enggan aku memasuki garasi dan menggantikan ban-ban mobilku agar dapat berjalan di atas jalan yang licin terkena badai hujan es, lagu _one more night_ Maroon 5 mengiringiku disaat aku menggantikan ban dari Mp3. Terdengar suara gaduh disaat aku telah selesai menggantikan ban mobilku dari arah dapur yang tentu saja aku tahu siapa yang membuat gaduh selain orang-orang kelaparan dengan mencium aroma _muffin_ itu.

"Hai dad," sapaku pada Hiashi yang telah berseragam lengkap tersebut.

"Hai Hinata," sapa Hiashi terkejut. "Kau bangun terlalu cepat Hinata."

"Hm yeah, mungkin sedikit terlalu cepat," ucapku menggaruk sedikit kepalaku.

"Jadi kau membuat _muffin _ini, ini sungguh luar biasa," Hiashi memuji masakanku dengan kembali memakan _muffin _itu.

"Dad," mulaiku.

"Ya," ucap Hiashi memandangku.

"Ka-karena aku mengganti banku dengan uang sakuku jadi," ujarku sedikit ngeri membayangkan kosongnya dompetku.

"Oke, ini," Hiashi memberiku beberapa lembar uang seherga empat ban.

"Terima kasih dad," aku membungkuk kemudian duduk untuk menonton televisi menunggu waktu masuk sekolah dua jam lagi.

Chanel televisi menampilkan pembahasan seorang ahli kesehatan mengenai hal yang membosankan mengenai persendian dan tulang punggung selama hampir satu setengah jam membuatku hampir mengantuk karenanya jika saja tidak ditemani dengan _muffin_ buatanku. Hiashi dan Haku telah pergi lima menit yang lalu dan aku sedang menunggu dua pasangan yang sangat memuakan itu jika mereka tidak keluar dalam lima menit aku akan menggeram dan mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah seperti di salah satu film yang telah aku lupakan judul dari film itu karena sudah hampir empat tahun yang lalu aku menonton film tersebut.

"Jika dalam waktu lima menit kalian tidak keluar," peringatku. "Aku akan memastikan ini hari terakhir kalian," teriakku. Dan teriakan tersebut terbukti manjur karena mereka berdua langsung keluar dengan pakaian dan tas yang lengkap.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk ke mobil, dan tidak ada keluhan," aku meniru Mr. Umino dalam menangani keluhan di kelas bahasa Spanyol kemarin.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Hanabi ketus.

"Aku akan mengambil bekalku," jawabku tak kalah ketusnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hanabi penasaran.

"Piknik," jawabku ketus. "Ya untuk di makanlah," aku berlalu dan mengambil bekalku yang penuh _muffin._

"Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan," ucapku sebelum memacu mobilku dengan cepat.

"Kau gila," keluh Hanabi yang membuatku tertawa.

"Ini kau sebut gila, yang gila itu seperti remaja arab yang membawa mobilnya dengan miring dan bertumpu di dua roda, itu baru gila," ucapku sambil terkekeh geli.

Hanabi hanya dapat bergumam tanpa suara memakiku.

"Tidak usah memakiku Hanabi, ini bagus tahu untuk meningkatkan adrenalinmu," kataku menerawang ke peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu bersama dengan sepupu James di Bulgaria karena dia menertawakanku karena ketakutan setengah mati karena dia mengemudikannya dengan gaya yang sangat menakjubkan.

Aku menghentikan mobilku dengan anggun di halaman sekolah Hanabi yang langsung ditatap oleh murid-murid di sana dengan bingung dan pandangan yang mengerikan yang dapat membuatku tertawa jika saja aku ingat dimana aku berada.

"Sampai jumpa," salam Hanabi dengan wajah masam dan menutup pintu dengan kebiasaannya seperti yang kemarin dengan sedikit pelan.

Aku tertawa lebar sepanjang perjalanan jika mengingat macam-macam wajah dari Hanabi. Mobil ku masukkan ke parkir di seberang dua mobil keluarga Uzumaki yang penuh dengan obrolan mereka mengenai kepergian ke Kebun Botani.

"Kau gila," sungut Fard sebelum menutup pintu mobilku.

"Dasar," rutukku. Aku memasang Mp3 ku yang memutarkan lagu rap yang menghentakkan ditelingaku dengan nadanya tersendiri. Aku mematikan mobilku dan keluar dari mobilku.

Suara ban mobil beradu di jalan mengagetkanku dan datang lagi suara yang sama dari tempat lainnya, ke dua suara ban itu mengarah kepadaku seperti gerakkan _slow motion_ yang biasanya terdapat di film-film laga membuat adrenalinku menjadi naik serta panas tubuhku yang menjadi panas seperti kemarin tetapi bedanya ini bukan rasa kemarahan tetapi rasa menghadapi dan sekejap angin datang berada di sampingku Naruto yang sama denganku akan menghentikan ke dua mobil itu yang sedang berlari dan segera menghantamku.

'Druakh,' suara dari ke dua tumbukkan yang keras mengenai baja mobil itu keluar dari tanganku dan tangan Naruto yang membuatku terkejut karena tangan Naruto persis menempel ke pintu mobil itu seperti cetakan yang sama serta tanganku yang menghantam pintu mobil ke dua membuat Naruto terkejut dan kemudian menarikku dari tempat itu jatuh ke samping mobil berwarna biru, orang-orang pada berlarian dan Naruto telah menghilang diiringi tatapan protes dari saudara-saudarinya karena sikapnya walaupun tampak pada mimik wajah mereka terkejut karena itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Bella," ucap Sakura panik.

"Oh Sakura jangan sebut aku dengan tokoh Maria Bella di film _'Actually'_ oke," seruku kesal.

"Maaf Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa, ambulance akan datang ke sini lima menit lagi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan yang perlu diperhatikan itu adalah pengemudi van itu dan suv biru itu," kataku dengan nada heran.

"Terus bagaimana kau bia selamat dari dua mobil itu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau tidak mengharapkanku hidup," jawabku kesal.

"Ti-tidak Hinata bukan itu maksudku, tapi kau kan sendirian di dekat pintumu itu dan kemudian kau berpindah ke sini dengan cepat," ucap Sakura menghentakkan ku.

"Tidak, aku bersama Naruto tadi," kataku menginginkanya percaya.

"Hei ada satu disini," teriak Sakura kepada petugas medis.

Dua orang berpakaian putih dengan masker berwarna putih juga menhampiriku yang masih menatap ke sekelilingku dengan heran, kemudian aku meronta kepada petugas medis.

"Ada seorang lagi yang menolongku namanya Naruto dia disana," tunjukku. Petugas medis itu menghampiri dan berkata padanya agar mengikuti mereka untuk di periksa, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak gila karena dia mengikuti saran petugas medis itu dan dia harus merasakannya bergalut dalam pikiranku.

"Terima kasih Hinata," ujar Sakura yang mendampingiku di dalam ambulance.

"Untuk apa?" kernyitku.

"Kita tidak jadi ke Kebun Botani men," seru Sakura dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Sakura?" tanyaku heran.

"Oh Hinata, kau tahu. Kebun Botani itu adalah tempat menjengkelkan yang penuh dengan cacing dan kompos yang sungguh sangat menjijikan tahu," jawab Sakura melihatku tidak percaya.

"Dasar kau ini," senggolku pada Sakura.

"Kan memang betul sih, apa lagi bau kompos, iuh," jijik Sakura membayangkan.

"Kau mau," ucapku membuka tasku dan membuka kotak bekalku dan memberikan _muffin_ku.

"Wow, _muffin._ Sudah lama aku tidak makan _muffin_, terakhir ku makan waktu aku berkunjung ke tempat nenekku di Ohio dia milik toko roti disana," cerita Sakura padaku mengambil muffin dari tanganku.

"Syukurlah kau suka," sebenarnya roti itu akan ku makan selama perjalanan ke Kebun Botani.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ku panggil Bella, Bellakan bagus?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Maria Bella, tidak. Tokoh itu _pshyco_ kau tahu, bahkan dia tega membunuh Daniel yang tampan itu di bagian pantai itu. Memang Daniel adalah calon ayah tiri paling egois yang pernah ku kenal tapi ibunya juga membunuh ayahnya bukan," cercaku memikirkan setiap alur dari film action '_Actually'_.

"Aduh Hinata, kau terlalu sekali sih. Diakan bagus juga sih, Bella itu membunuh Daniel kan karena Daniel mau membunuh ibunya, kau tonton sampai akhir tidak sih," gerutu Sakura.

"Tidak, kalian selalu ribut mengenai ciuman Bella dan Andrew di pertengahan ceritanya," ucapku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kalian tidak membantuku mengenai pemerintahan yang sangat menyebalkan itu," jawabku.

"Ma-maaf deh," kata Sakura tidak enak.

"Oke ladies, bisakah kalian diam," interupsi petugas medis wanita itu menatap bosan.

"Sudah sampai Rin?" tanya Sakura pada petugas medis wanita tersebut.

"Dari tadi tahu, kalian terlalu asyik mengobrol," jawab Rin menggerutu.

Rin merangkulku dan berjalan memasuki rumah sakit kecil di bandingkan rumah sakit di Raleigh. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan itu, ruangan besar melompong yang di isi beberapa tempat tidur dan tirai putih menjadi penghalang di setiap tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tunggu disini oke, dokter Minato akan memeriksamu lima menit lagi," perintah Rin lalu pergi meninggalkanku di samping Rock Lee yang berdarah di keningnya dan juga seorang pria dengan rambut cepak yang tidak ku kenal yang ku yakin pemilik _suv _berwarna biru dan mempunai luka yang kebih parah daripada Rock Lee.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh lima memasuki ruangan itu dengan senyumannya yang menawan, dia berambut pirang dengan mata kuning yang terang berjalan ke arahku dengan tersenyum.

"Halo Miss Hyuuga, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya dokter Minato kepadaku.

"Hinata," teriak Hiashi memasuki ruangan itu membuatku malu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya dokter Minato?" tanya Hiashi khawatir kepada dokter Minato.

"Tenang dulu hiashi, aku akan memeriksanya," jawab dokter Minato menenangkan.

Kemudian dia mulai memeriksaku dengan keseluruhan, mulai dari mataku, mulutku hingga merontgen tubuhku secara keseluruhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja," ucap dokter Minato.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

"Dia cukup bagus," senyum dokter Uzumaki. "Mh, Hiashi dia cukup oke," ucapnya pada ayahku yang tampak akan menjerit dengan wajahnya itu.

"Syukurlah," peluk Hiashi padaku.

"Dad, aku harus kembali bersekolah dad," ucapku dipelukkannya.

"Sebenarnya Hinata, kau tidak perlu kembali bersekolah," kata Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau lihat saja di koridor," jawab Hiashi sambil menatap pintu.

"Baiklah," aku melangkahkan kakiku mengarah ke pintu dan ketikaku membuka pintu pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan menantiku hampir semua orang di sekolah berdatangan di koridor dan itu membuatku kesal, suhu tubuhku meningkat bersamaan ke kesalan yang merambat dihatiku semuanya kemarah berada pada titik yang sama dengan suhu tubuhku, menaik dan terus menaik ingin dikeluarkan tetapi semua itu perlahahn-lahan ditekan dengan keras dari semua aliran padaku.

"Auch," sebuah suara kecil mengaduh keluar membuat Hiashi sedikit terkejut walaupun tidak ada kekhawatiran tampak diwajahnya.

Diseluruh tubuhku mengalir dengan sedikit deras keringat dari tubuhku seperti habis lari marathon dan memainkan skeatboard selama berjam-jam seperti biasa yang dia lakukan di Arizona namun tiga kali di porsir lebih daripada yang biasanya membuat seluruh pakaian yang ku pakai basah kuyup seperti kehujanan.

"Kau baik Hinata?" tanya Hiashi memastikan.

"Yeah," aku menjawab dan kemudian menutup pintu pergi dari koridor tanpa memerhatikan wajah-wajah tertarik dan ingin bertanya kepadanya.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat menyisiri lorong rumah sakit tersebut yang ternyata jauh lebih besar dari dugaanku sebelumnya. Bisik-bisikan seperti nyanyian yang memberitahuku bahwa yang ku cari ada di sana dan aku mendekat berjalan dengan pelan agar tidak dapat menarik perhatian.

"...itu berbahaya," ucap suara yang ku kenali sebagai suara Tayuya.

"Dia benar Naruto, itu membahayakan," suara Karin membenarkan perkataan Tayuya.

"Jangan begitu dengan saudara kalian, lebih baik kita berikan dia privasi dengan Hinata, Hinata muncul saja," suara dokter Minato meninterupsi ke dua orang yang lainnya keluar dengan dokter Minato.

"Hai, ada apa?" tanya Naruto padaku di sudut ruangan itu.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu," jawabku sedikit dingin dan menekan semua kalimat.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

Aku berdecak kesal karena pertanyaannya itu. "Mengapa kau bisa ada di sampingku sedangkan kau ada di seberang?" tanyaku padanya yang kini berada disampingku.

"Aku memang berada disampingmu Hinata," jawabnya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau bohong, aku jelas melihatmu diseberangku," aku tahu dia berbohong padaku. "Lalu kenapa kekuatanmu itu dapat meninju pintu mobil itu?"

"Kekuatan emosional, kau juga bukan." Kernyitnya.

"Sama," ketusku.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih tahu," kesalnya.

"Terima kasih Mr Uzumaki yang terhormat," sindirku.

"Kau seharusnya tidak terlibat dengan ini," keluhnya.

"Dan aku terlibat sekarang Mr Uzumaki," kataku berbalik meninggalkannya.

Hiashi tampak menungguku di pintu depan ketika melihatku dia memintaku untuk ikut menggunakan mobil patrolinya sedangkan mobilku akan dikendarai dengan Fard yang akan menjemput Hanabi membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri karena mereka pasti akan berciuman menjijikan.

"Masak apa malam ini dad?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya ikan, kau tahu Freg akan membawa ikan goreng kering hasil memancingnya," jawab Hiashi semangat.

"Siapa Freg?" tanyaku pada Hiashi.

"Kau tidak kenal, dia yang selalu memberimu nasihat bermain yang baik pada kau dan Kiba ketika bermain dulu," jawab Hiashi menatapku tidak percaya.

"Paman gendut itu?" tanyaku lagi yang dijawab Hiashi dengan angukan.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**A/N: Kok jadi mirip twilight yeah, gak mirip banget bukan. Oke degh aku kasih sebuah pertanyaan kepada kalian penggemar The Twilight Saga dan yang merhatikan semuanya dengan detail dari awal. **

**(Hinata itu apa sih bukan siapa loh kalau siapa pasti semuanya bisa jawab Hinata itu adalah manusia tetapi ini apa? Lalu kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu?)**

**Hayooo para penggemar The Twilight Saga dan juga memerhatikannya silahkan jawab pada kotak review di bawah oke. Mungkin aku akan meminjam beberapa bakat vampir twilight untuk fic ini dan tentu saja teori vampir hibridanya pada sequelnya yep ini ada sequelnya pasti pada teriak senang Iyakan *ditapok sendal. Kalau kenapa aku ngapdet cepat karena sebentar lagi bulan juli yang artinya aku akan bersekolah kembali *nyebelin banget tuh pihak sekolah masa puasa-puasa disuruh sekolah.**

**Dan satu lagi yang mengatakan kalau ini mirip sama twilight, apa aja kemiripannya dengan novel twilight, bukan filmnya loh tapi novel?**

**.**

**Balasan Review:**

**.**

**Nararheztycliquers: emh yeah, Sakura manggil Hinata Bella.**

**.**

**Tikathequin: yep ini udah lanjut.**

**. **

**Ksatriabawangmerah, Chap 3: iya aku cowok, kalau satu suku sepertinya tidak karena ada dua suku disini satu suku quileute dan satu lagi suku minang (si fard ituloh, yang sebenarnya berdasarkan mitos mengenai harimau jadi-jadian yang di chapter ke empat itu) tapi lebih fokusnya ke suku quileute karena ceritanya akan muncul di sequelnya yang sungguh akan sangat jauh banget, gak papa kok mangil km.**

**.**

**Ksatriabawangmerah, chap 4: waduh ternyata ada typo juga yah, thanks yeah. Kiba nanti akan di ceritakan di dua chapter lagi.**

**.**

**Ksatriabawangmerah, chap 5: tidak di plesetin kok, aku udah tanya sama ibuku ternyata itu Typo, soalnya aku tidak memerhatikan waktu pelajaran Biologi jadi gitu deh. Ada ceritanya di sini. Betul tuh nakal banget sih loh *di deathglare Hanabi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rnr please.**


	7. Darah

"Dad, apa yang kau lakukan bersama dengan Haku di Washington?" tanyaku pada Hiashi yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

Hiashi sedikit menimbang untuk menjawabnya sebelum akhirnya menjawabnya dengan suara parau. "Hanya berkunjung saja ke Forks, kau tahukan ke tempat saudara sepupu ayah yang waktu itu kita berkunjung bertiga," kata Hiashi mengingatkan.

"Enam tahun yang lalu ketikaku libur musim panas itu kan," ingatku.

"Iya, kau terjatuh dari tebing menyebur ke sungai dan di tolong oleh Peter itu," kenang Hiashi.

"Untung saja karena kecebur dan hampir tenggelam itu aku ingin belajar berenang," ucapku.

"Yeah, ibumu selalu bercerita dengan menghadapimu yang hiperaktif dan selalu menghabisi waktu diluar untuk bermain ski atau tidak bermain basket dengan teman laki-lakimu dan pulang dengan baju yang penuh dengan lumpur," Hiashi bercerita bagaimana keadaanku apa saja yang ku lakukan seharian selama sepuluh tahun terakhir yang tentu saja jauh dari studio balet atau yang sejenisnya.

"Itukan dulu dad ketikaku masih tomboy," ujarku malu.

"Kau masih tetap sama Hinata, itu kata ibumu, merakit sepeda motor ikut balap mobil dan terakhir kau main skeatboard secara ilegal bukan," kata Hiashi masih saja mengingatkan semuanya padaku.

"Bukan, aku ikut kejuaran, ibu saja yang terlalu berlebihan dan yang terpenting aku dapat perak kau tahu itu bagus untuk pemula seperti aku ini," cerocos ku membela.

"Dan itu yang kau bilang _ketikaku masih tomboy_ tadi," goda Hiashi.

"Tapi itukan asyik, hanya beberapa yang memakai studio seperti _capoeira_ itu indah dad," ucapku.

"Tergantung definisi indah apa yang kau maksud itu Hinata," sindir Hiashi.

"Mereka semua menjagaku kok, seperti ski, hanya aku perempuan di klub sedangkan yang lain sepertiku memilih tidak mengikuti itu ketika di Finlandia," gerutuku.

"Oke, itu sedikit membuatku bangga karena kau dapat memainkan basket di gymnasium, itu luar biasa Hinata," ucap Hiashi. Mobil berhenti didepan rumah yang telah terisi oleh mobilku, aku keluar dari mobil dan tampaklah kerusakan yang dialami oleh mobil itu. Bagian dekat baknya terlihat penyok yang sangat mengerikan.

"Dad, kau ada benda untuk memperbaiki ini," tunjukku pada bekas kecelakaan itu.

"Tidak Hinata, kau harus bersabar untuk mempermulus bagian itu," Hiashi menjawab sedikit enggan.

Aku mengerang sedikit, tentu saja biaya disini cukup mahal hanya untuk memperbaiki sedikit itu dan aku memutuskannya untuk pergi ke Utah kota yang kini menjadi ibu kota Konohagakure dan bukan lagi Konoha.

"Dad, aku akan ke Utah hari sabtu ini bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino," aku meminta izin pada Hiashi.

"Kau mau membeli gaun pesta dansa rupanya," ucap Hiashi dengan bodoh.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ikut pesta dansa dad, kau pasti tahu dari mom bukan," aku memastikan, karena yang ku tahu dari kicauan Hiashi tersebut menyatakan bahwa ibunya selalu menceritakan semua yang di alamiku seharian selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

"Lalu kau mau membeli apa?" tanya Hiashi.

"Sesuatu untuk mempermulus tampilan mobilku," jawabku.

"Lebih baik sehabis kau pergi dari La Push beberapa hari lagi, awal bulan adalah hari yang tepat untuk membelinya karena lagi diskon di Utah," saran Hiashi.

"Baiklah, habis dari La Push aku akan membeli peralatan," ucapku mengikuti saran Hiashi.

"Ayo masuk kalau begitu Hinata," perintah Hiashi dan langsung ku laksanakan.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: My Boyfriend Vampire**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : NaruHina and KibaHina**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend Vampire belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, Oc sedikit, Miss Typo mungkin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Darah**

**...**

Ternyata Hiashi benar, sebelum petang Freg datang membawa dua bungkus ikan kering goreng masakan khasnya dan tentu saja sebagai pelengkapnya dia memakai saus buatannya yang memakai beberapa cabai yang memiliki rasa yang super pedas dengan hanya memakan satu saja cabai tersebut.

"Hati-hati memakan sausnya oke, itu 'sedikit' agak pedas," peringat Freg. Yang dimaksud dengan Freg sedikit adalah bukan sedikit yang biasanya melainkan sesuatu yang lebih pedas dari sedikit.

"Terima kasih Freg," ucapku pada Freg yang langsung pergi dari rumah itu.

"Oke bisakah kau masak nasi Hinata?" tanya Hiashi padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah memasak nasi," jawabku, yeah itu benar aku tidak pernah dalam hidupku memasak yang namanya nasi.

"Baiklah, kau kukus saja kentang kalau tidak bisa memasak nasi," saran Hiashi.

"Oke dad," ucapku memulai memasak.

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi padaku dan aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Yeah dad," kerlingku.

"Mengapa kau tidak dapat memasak nasi, bukankah kau hidup di Tokyo dua bulan yang lalu?" tanya Hiashi heran.

"Dan selama itu aku memasak ramen instan dan juga kue dorayaki yang sungguh sangat tidak enak itu dan walaupun enak tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membuatn sushi," jawabku.

Hiashi tertawa lebar yang langsung membuatku malu, tentu saja bukan.

"Dad, jangan mentertawakanku," kataku.

"Benarkah," godanya.

Aku hanya bisa diam kembali dan memotong tomat dan wortel lalu ku blender, ketika meblender tersebut aku melihat ke arah aliran blenderan tersebut naik turunnya yang sangat indah tersebut kembali membuatku memikirkan apa yang terjadi kepadaku hari ini membuatku sedikit bingung, tubuhku merasa lelah dan tumbuhku semakin meninggi yang ku kira sekarang tinggiku tambah lima senti, lebih tinggi sebagai wanita bukan walaupun tinggiku lebih pendek dibandingkan Naruto yang memiliki tinggi hampir dua meter tersebut, hampir yah kira-kira tingginya seratus sembilan puluh tujuh senti. Apakahku setinggi itu?

"Hai nee-_chan_," sapa Hanabi memakai jargon nee-chan yang biasanya dia pakai pada Neji, dan aku juga begitu kepada Neji terutama selama dua bulan dirumahnya yang bergaya Jepang itu membuatku harus memakai adat istiadat Jepang itu.

"Hai," sapaku balik, jarang-jarang bukan mendengar Hanabi menghormatimu berbeda sekali dengan yang biasanya dia lemparkan kata-katanya kepadaku.

Hanabi duduk menonton televisi bersama dad dan aku masih sibuk menyiapkan masakanku yang ku kira belum cukup sempurna untuk menambal rasa pedas dari saus yang dibuat oleh Freg. Peluh menetes dari dahiku terasa dan sedikit menyakiti mataku karena peluh itu memasuki mataku, hawa panas yang berasal dari kukusan semakin menambah peluh yang semakin mengalir tersebut.

Aku memasuki kentang itu ke dalam air dingin yang telah ku persiapkan dan ku matikan kompor yang masih menyala beserta uap kukusan yang masih mengepul menari-menari. Jus yang berada di kotak kini berpindah ke gelas-gelas kaca, kentang yang berada dia air dingin ku tarik kulitnya dan kemudian menatanya bersama dengan ikan Freg dan sausnya yang ku yakini pedas tersebut.

"Makanan siap," teriakku.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk dekat dengan jendela yang menampilkan cahaya jingga yang jarang sekali terjadi, apa lagi ini di tambah dengan pantulan-pantulan dari bekas hujan es kemarin menambah cahaya magis pada malam hari ini. Suara riuh yang jarang sekali terdengar selama ini membuatku sedikit tersenyum dengan tingkah laku keluargaku, mulai dari Haku yang dengan jahilnya memasuki saus Freg ke dalam ikan ketika Hanabi tidak melihatnya dan ketika memakan ikan tersebut dengan gaya khasnya membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata yang membuat Haku tertawa senang bahkan Hiashi tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya itu. Kasihan sekali bukan.

Malam itu semua batasan dibuka, kami tertawa yang ku kira hanya menghiburku dari kejadian tadi yang mungkin dipikiran mereka. Berbeda dengan tertawa tadi kini rasa kantuk dan sepi mengelanyutiku membuatku pamit terlebih dahulu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku dan langsung tertidur tanpa mimpi sepanjang malam tersebut walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar karena pada malam itu aku mulai memimpikan Naruto.

...

Hari Kamis adalah salah satu hari yang paling membosankan karena dihari itu adalah jadwal pelajaran Sosiologi yang membahas tentang kenakalan remaja, suatu teks yang membosankan mengenai apa saja kenakalan remaja, definisinya, Narkoba, rokok, dan tentu saja seks. Aku ingin tertawa melihat yang terakhir tersebut, walaupun tentu saja itu tidak lucu bukan. Aku masih mending menatap ke depan dengan bosan, sedangkan Ino telah pergi ke alam mimpi dengan buku yang tebal di depannya dan dia tertidur dibalik buku tersebut dengan 'tenangnya' tanpa merasa terganggu dengan omelan Miss Tanaiki.

"Miss Yamanaka," tegur Miss Tanaiki menghampiri meja dibelakangku.

"Miss Yamanaka," teriak Miss Tanaiki di telinga Ino. Ino mengingau sebentar kemudian tertidur kembali.

"Miss Yamanaka," teriak Miss Tanaiki yang kini telah menaiki dua oktaf dari suaranya. Ino terkejut sehingga membuat buku tebalnya yang untuk menutupi dirinya tersebut jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

Gerutuan tampak jelas dipendengaran kami membuatku terkikik dan sedikit kasihan kepada Ino.

"Keluar dan cuci mukamu itu," perintah Miss Tanaiki ketika Ino telah setengah sadar.

"Ba-baik," ucap Ino berdiri dan keluar dari kelas.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran," ucap Miss Tanaiki kembali ke depan dengan memutar kembali video kenakalan remaja tersebut.

Seorang pria yang memerankan sebagai pencandu Narkoba yang disana menggambarkan mata cekung dan semua kebohongan mengenai bentuk wajahnya tersebut, mengapa kusebut bohong? Karena disekolahku yang dulu ketika di Arizona, teman sekelasku pada pemerintahan dia adalah pencandu Narkoba tetapi wajahnya tetap tampan seperti biasanya hingga adanya tes urine dari sekolah yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah pemakai. Pelajaran berakhir dengan tugas mengenai Seks Bebas yang sudah ku duga, dan Ino keluar dengan semangatnya.

"Aku bersyukur sempat keluar dari pelajaran yang sangat menyebalkan itu," ucap Ino kepadaku.

"Kau tahu itu terakhir kalinya aku ingin menginjakan kakiku pada kelas tersebut, sungguh sangat menyebalkan," cerita Ino.

Sakura menghampiri kami berdua ketika kami akan menuju kelas pemerintahan, sebuah kernyitan terpatri pada dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Hari yang menyebalkan pada kelas sosiologi," jawab Ino sebal.

"Oh," hanya O pada mulutnya saja yang terukir pada mulut Sakura.

"Kalian mau ke Utah, kita akan pergi dihari Minggu saja, setelah pergi ke La Push," tawarku.

"Hm, bagus juga. Jumat besokkan kita ke La Push, tapi kau harus menjemputku di reservasi oke," ucap Sakura kepadaku membuatku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kau tinggal di reservasi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja, ibuku adik dari Nathan Inuzuka sang kepala suku, nama gadis ibuku Mebuki Inuzuka," jawab Sakura menerangkan.

"Nathan, ayahnya Kiba bukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, kau kenal dengan Kiba?" jawab sekaligus pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Aku teman kecilnya," ucapku. Aku menduduki meja yang sama dengan Sakura sedangkan Ino telah duduk bersama dengan seorang pria berkulit putih bersih dan berambut sedikit pirang dengan mata birunya.

Anko-_sensei_ memulai pelajarannya, hanya dia guru yang tidak mau memakai nama belakangnya dan memilih panggilan Jepang yang sebenarnya aku muak mengucapkannya. Selama pelajarannya itu aku mencuri-curi mengobrol dengan Sakura ketika Anko-_sensei_ sedang menjelaskan mengenai sistem pemerintahan serikat seperti Amerika Serikat dan Malaysia.

"Jadi kau masih sepupu dengan Kiba?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Yah, dia salah satu sepupuku yang paling menyebalkan dan bukan cuma dia saja sepupuku, semua yang ada di reservasi memiliki hubungan darah yang saling keterkaitan," jawab Sakura berbisik.

"Hinata, tolong sebutkan beberapa negara bagian pada Amerika Serikat," tanya Anko-_sensei_ padaku.

"Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Florida, Idaho, California, Colorado, Coneccticut, Georgia, Hawai'i, Illinois, Indiana,Carolina Utara, Dakota Utara, Dakota Selatan, Carolina Selatan" jawabku singkat.

"Terima kasih Hinata," ucap Anko-_sensei_ dengan senyuman tulus. "Karena Hinata telah menyebutkan beberapa negara bagian, sekarang untuk tugas kalian menyebutkan negara bagian pada awal Amerika Serikat didirikan."

Semua keluhan seperti kelas Sosiologi membahana di kelas pemerintahan.

"Tenang saja, ini kelompok," Anko-_sensei_ menenangkan siswanya yang mengeluh.

Firasat burukku terbukti, Ino dan Sakura tersenyum sambil menatapku dengan mata meminta belas kasihan dari mereka berdua dan aku hanya memajukan bibirku tanda aku sedang kesal dengan mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak sampai jumpa," ucap Anko mengakhiri pelajaran.

Aku berjalan dengan Sakura dan Ino disampingku menuju kafetaria yang langsung bertambah dengan datangnya Sasuke yang langsung menautkan jari-jarinya kepada Sakura dan Sai dengan senyuman khas miliknya serta Lee yang menghampiri kami ketika kami melewati koridor kelas Ekonomi. Kami memasuki kafetaria lebih lambat daripada keluarga Uzumaki yang telah duduk pada mejanya walaupun Naruto duduk sendiri di meja yang sedikit jauh dari keluarganya, tangannya menunjuk ke arahku yang kini sedang mengantri untuk mengambil makanan dan menyuruhku untuk duduk bersamanya maka dari itu aku mengambil sandwich dan jus jambu pada nampanku dan berjalan menuju meja Naruto diiringi tatapan dari teman-temanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang mengernyit ketika melihat nampanku yang memiliki sandwich empat kali lipat daripada orang yang biasanya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Naruto tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Hari yang cukup indah," jawabku sinis, aku memakan sandwich ke duaku.

"Oh ayolah, jangan sinis kepadaku," kata Naruto dengan merdunya.

Aku menghela nafasku dengan berat sebelum meminum jus jambuku dan bercerita kepada Naruto. "Hari ini cukup baik, walau aku tidak suka dengan kabutnya."

"Cih, mereka datang ke sini, berani sekali," gumam Naruto yang walaupun begitu tetap terdengar ditelingaku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang kini menegang begitu juga dengan keluarganya.

"Hanya beberapa gerombolan, kami akan pergi dari sini," bisik Naruto dan kemudian berdiri berjalan keluar dari kafetaria yang langsung diikuti oleh keluarganya.

Aku menatap mereka heran dan kemudian memakan kembali sandwichku yang tinggal satu lagi dan menghabisi jus jambuku sebelum berjalan keluar kafetaria bersama dengan Lee pada kelas bahasa Spanyol.

"Jadi?" tanya Lee ketika kami berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Jadi apa?" kernyitku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto?" tanya Lee padaku.

Oh tentu saja, Lee selalu begitu ketika kami sama-sama sekelas. "Tidak ada, hanya mengenai cuaca saja," jawabku jujur yang langsung diiringi dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari Lee.

"Ceritakan saja Hinata," paksa Lee.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu Lee," ucapku tidak percaya.

"Oh ayolah Hinata, ceritakan saja padaku," bujuk Lee.

"Ya ampun Rock Lee, aku telah menceritakannya padamu," kataku ketika kami telah duduk dibangku tempatku biasa duduk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lee tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja," jawabku menatap Mr. Umino yang sedang menjelaskan tentang berdirinya kerajaan Spanyol sekarang dan juga beberapa penjelasan mengenai beberapa arti kata yang cukup panjang tersebut.

Lima puluh lima menit yang panjang, bahkan kau tidak akan dapat mengetahuinya jika saja gurumu mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan senyumannya. Aku berjalan ke Gymnasium dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tentu saja saling berpautan tanpa menyadari diriku berada disana. Sebuah aura pemimpin menghampiriku ketika kami memasuki Gymnasium yang ternyata disana ada beberapa orang lain yang berada disana, tampak aku dan Sakura terkejut sangat wajar bukan.

"Halo," sapa suara berat tersebut dengan senyum yang tersungging khas Kiba.

"Beberapa dari kalian mungkin mengenal kami," ucap Yahiko sambil mendelik ke arahku dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita kedatangan tamu dari reservasi atlet _capoeira_ yang akan memberikan kalian beberapa pengajaran mengenai _capoeira, _lebih baik kalian ambil pakaian kalian pada ke dua pria berambut merah dan satu berambut cokelat tersebut," kata Mr. Guy menunjuk ke Gaara, Sasori dan Kankurou.

Kami mengantri untuk mendapatkan pakaian dari ketiga orang itu, aku berada pada barisan yang paling pendek diantara barisan yang lainnya yaitu barisan Kankurou yang banyak pria mendominasi pada barisan tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita akan bertanding Hinata," goda Kankurou padaku.

"Mungkin saja Kenny," godaku kembali pada Kankurou dengan panggilan Kenny oleh seorang anak kecil berusia empat tahun yang membuat wajah Kankurou memerah ketikaku goda.

'Dasar pedolfil,' batinku.

Aku berjalan membelakangi Kankurou yang masih bersemu merah karena ulahku tadi. Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan cepat dan berjalan kembali menuju titik tengah Gymnasium yang masih sepi oleh barisan-barisan manusia. Tak lama kemudian Gymnasium penuh dengan siswa-siswi berjumlah tiga puluh enam yang berbaris membentuk enam barisan persis dengan orang yang ada di depan mereka, Hinata melawan Konohamaru Sarutobi sepupu yang di ceritakan oleh Sakura sebagai tukang gosip namun mempunyai bakat arsitektur tersbut. Usia dari Konohamaru dua tahun dibawah Kiba ku rasa, tapi tubuhnya meninggi walaupun tingginya hanya seratus tujuh puluhan.

"Baiklah, kalian akan melawan orang yang berada didepan kalian," ucap Yahiko tenang. "Barisan depan terlebih dahulu."

Aku maju dan tersenyum kepada Konohamaru sebentar sebelum kami berdua meliuk-liuk dan beberapa bagian _capoeira_ dilakukan dengan indah oleh kami berdua mengikuti irama dari tabuhan alat-alat musik penggiring _capoeira_. Semua berjalan normal sampai lagunya mulai semakin cepat membuatku terbawa suasana, tubuh Konohamaru telah beberapa kali terjatuh oleh tendanganku dan puncaknya bagai suatu film action aku melompat mengapit lehernya dengan tekukan kakiku dan menjatuhkan Konohamaru yang langsung mengeluarkan dara dari hidungnya membuatku mundur beberapa langkah menggigil. Tubuh Konohamaru bergetar hebat panas tubuhnya meningkat membuat Yahiko bergerak cepat.

"Jangan disini Konohamaru," perintah Yahiko pada Konohamaru dengan gaung kepemimpinan.

Aku menatap Konohamaru yang hidungnya masih meneteskan beberapa tetesan darah segar berwarna merah, bau anyir dan karat darah menghampiri hidungku ketikaku menarik napasku. Tubuhku panas, aku marah kepada diriku sendiri yang terbawa suasana. Bukan hanya Konohamaru saja yang bergetar hebat tetapi aku juga sangat bergetar hebat dengan panas tubuhku yang semakin meningkat.

"Uwaaaaarghhhh," teriakku menderita. Tampak Kankurou dan beberapa diantaranya menatapku dan langsung berlari ke tubuhku.

Semua yang ku rasa adalah rasa panas yang meningkat yang semakin memuncak dan sebuah geraman serigala keluar dari gemeretak gigiku dan kemudian ada auman harimau yang mengikuti geraman serigala tersebut, tubuhku seakan bertarung sendiri, geraman dan auman silih berganti dalam salah satu tubuhku. Dan yang ku rasakan kemudian ketika pertarungan itu mulai selesai duniaku menggelap dan aku tidak tahu aku berada dimana.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Bingung gak, maaf deh membuat semakin bingung. Sakura berasal dari reservasi berarti, iya dia akan berubah pada sequelnya. Maaf atas keterlambatannya yah, tahukan sedang apa di daerah saya ini, yep Kabut Asap dan saya sedang pilek dan demam beberapa hari yang lalu jadi harus beristirahat dulu.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**.**

**Waraney chap 5: thanks to review**

**.**

**Guest: ini udah lanjut.**

**. **

**Nararheztycliquers: oke udah di lanjutkan.**

**.**

**Ksatriabawangmerah: Gak kok dia gak bisa ngeramal, ko suku minang sih? Itu karena yang saya ketahui memiliki beberapa mitos mengenai Harimau jadi-jadian (shape-shifter) hanya suku minang saja, kenapa gak suku dayak or suku papua? Walaupun ada beberapa mitos mengenai manusia jadi-jadian tapi tidak sesuai dengan beberapa kisah disini. Kalau mengenai**_** capoeira**_** itu karena Hinata suka dengan aktivitas seperti itu disini. **_**Possible.**_

**.**

**Lavender sapphiers chan: Hinata bukan Vampire kok, (di sini) gak pa-pa kok, udah dilanjutkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rnr?**


	8. Pantai

"Dia terkena mono, sama seperti Konohamaru," sayup-sayup suara yang ku kenal dengan suara Hana menyelusup ditelingaku.

"Berapa lama dia akan sadar?" tanya suara lembut namun tegas yang ku kenal dengan suara Sakura.

"Sekarang," jawab Hana singkat. "Dia sudah dua jam tidak sadarkan diri, Kiba telepon Hiashi atau Haku."

Aku sempat mendegar bahwa Kiba membalas perkataan Hana dari sesuatu tempat yang jauh.

"Kenapa bisa Hinata seperti ini?" tanya Hana kesal sendiri.

"Sudah ku ceritakan tadi Hana, dia membuat Konohamaru mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya dan ketika Konohamaru bergetar dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya kemudian Hinata bergetar hebat dan seperti kesakitan dia menggeram entah mengapa dan auman keluar dari dirinya dan kemudian terjatuh, untung saja Kankurou menolongnya," cerita Sakura.

"Untung saja," hela Hana. "Yahiko telah mengurus Konohamaru?" tanya Hana pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"Ya, dia sekarang berada di tempat biasa," jawab orang itu dan kemudian decapan bibir ku dengar.

"Hei, jangan disini. Aku masih anak-anak tahu," gerutu Sakura kepada dua sejoli itu.

"Kau selalu berciuman dengan Sasuke ketika di tokoku, jadi usahakan untuk menerima kami berdua berciuman," kata orang tersebut yang ku tahu sekarang bernama Itachi.

"Hei itu tidak termasuk kau tahu," ucap Sakura.

"Oh yah, Mrs Uchiha. Jika besok kalian berciuman di pantai, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan pada serigala sepertimu," ejek Itachi.

"Wajahku tidak seperti serigala tahu," gerutu Sakura dan kemudian suara pintu tertutup dengan kasar terdengar.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengetahuinya Sakura," kekeh Itachi yang kemudian kembali mencium bibir Hana.

"Tidak Mr. Uchiha," tolak Hana yang sudah keluar dari decapan bibir mereka.

"Oh ayolah Hana, kita sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi mau menikah," pinta Itachi pada Hana.

"Tidak, kita menikah dua tahun lagi ketika kau telah lulus dari kuliahmu dan aku telah lulus dari kuliah terbukaku," ucap Hana yang kini mendekat kepadaku.

"Kau akan lulus tiga bulan lagi dan aku akan lulus dua belas bulan lagi, kau harus bersabar Itachi," lanjut Hana dengan omelannya.

'Uugh," sebuah suara ku paksakan untuk menghentikan omelan Hana.

"Kau lihat Hana, kau memang hebat bahkan kau dapat membangunkan orang yang pingsan selama dua jam," goda Itachi.

"Oh diam Itachi," marah Hana yang malah membuat Itachi tertawa senang.

Hana mendekatiku dan memeriksa seluruh tubuhku dan menggumamkan kata 'aneh' ketika memeriksaku.

"Kelihatannya suhumu tidak berubah Hinata, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Hana padaku setelah selesai memeriksaku.

"Sedikit nyeri diseluruh tubuhku," jawabku.

"Berarti kau penyakitan Hinata," goda Itachi.

"Itachi," peringat Hana.

"Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanyaku pada Hana.

"Tidak," jawab Hana. "Ayahmu atau Haku akan menjemputmu ke sini."

"Mobilku?"

"Sudah dibawa oleh Fard," kali ini Itachi yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Oh sial," gerutuku. "Lalu kenapa aku disini?"

"Kau dibawa oleh kawanan," jawab Itachi.

Aku terdiam mengingat semua yang terjadi padaku. Gelap itu saja yang ku ingat.

"Boleh aku keluar?" tanyaku.

Sebelum Hana menjawab Itachi memotongnya dan menjawab pertanyaanku. "Tentu saja," jawab Itachi dengan senyuman yang ramah.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan diiringi seringaian Itachi yang dia layangkan kepada Hana. Ruangan yang akrab menyambutku, diruangan tersebut ada Kankurou dengan seorang anak perempuan berusia empat tahun dan Sakura yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Kenny, aku ingin itu," manja anak perempuan itu memeluk Kankurou dan menunjuk sesuatu.

"Jangan dulu Cleisa, Hana belum mengizinkan," tolak Kankurou dengan lembut.

Aku dan Sakura menatap ke dua mahluk tuhan itu dan berteriak bersama.

"Dasar pedolfil."

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: My Boyfriend Vampire**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : NaruHina and KibaHina**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend Vampire belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, Oc sedikit, Miss Typo mungkin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Pantai**

**...**

Mobil patroli memasuki halaman rumah itu ketika aku sedang mengobrol dengan Cleisa yang lucu dan gerutuan Kankurou karena tingkah Cleisa.

"Heh, kau mau disini dengan si pedo atau pulang ke rumah?" tanya Haku dengan seringaian ketika dia keluar dari mobil patroli itu.

"Tentu saja pulang," gerutuku kemudian berjalan ke mobil patroli dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

Kiba, Nathan, Cleisa melambaikan tangannya ketikaku meninggalkan reservasi tersebut, lagu Arkarna mengiringi perjalanan pulang kami.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanyaku menatap jalan yang berkelok-kelok.

"Sudah, Hiashi menghangatkan ikan kemarin," jawab Haku.

Mobil patroli Haku memasuki stasiun pengisian bahan bakar, aku keluar untuk menghirup udara malam ketika Haku masih mengantri mengisi bahan bakar. Disana aku berjumpa dengan Naruto yang sedang menatap mobilnya yang sedang mengantri juga.

"Hai!" sapaku.

Dia berbalik dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Hai Hinata!" sapanya juga.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku bingung menentukan topik.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku dari rumah Kiba, kau tahu bukan, pria yang bersurai panjang itu," jawabku. Karena yang ku ketahui Naruto keluar mungkin karena Kiba datang.

"Sahabatmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mhm yeah," jawabku lagi. "Kau mau ikut ke pantai, mungkin memang kemarin kau bilang tidak tapi bisakah kau ikut?'

"Maaf, besok aku akan pergi berkemah, jadi tidak bisa ke pantai," ucap Naruto berat.

"Oh ti-tidak a-apa-apa, sa-sampai ju-jumpa la-lagi Na-naruto."

"Eh, kok jadi seperti ini Hinata," goda Naruto.

Wajahku merona merah ku kira, jantungku berdetak cepat ketika aku melihat kulit putihnya yang mulus dan juga matanya yang kuning indah tersebut membuat wajahku memanas. Aku mengatur detak jantungku hingga kembali normal.

"Tidak apa-apa, selamat malam Naruto," ucapku berbalik berjalan kembali memasuki mobil patroli Haku yang telah menunggu ku dengan wajahnya yang menegang.

Aku memasuki mobil dan diam ketika Haku menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ada apa Haku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata," jawab Haku tegang.

Aku terdiam kembali menatap gelapnya malam.

Haku memasuki mobil patrolinya ke garasi rumah dan membukakan pintu mobilnya dengan wajah yang masih tegang dan berjalan mencuekiku yang masih didalam mobil, aku membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah dan ada bisikan dua orang yang tengah di dalam ruangan telivisi.

"...mereka lintah Hiashi," gumam Haku diruangan tersebut.

"Aku tahu, tapi mereka tidak berbahaya Haku. Kita bertiga ada di sana ketika perjanjian itu dibuat," gumam Hiashi tegas.

"Yah, itu disaat keluarga itu masih sedikit, aku tidak mengenal empat lintah di dalam mobilnya," bisik Haku.

"Tidurlah, nanti kita bicarakan," bisik Hiashi menyuruh.

Haku berdiri dan berjalan kembali menuju kontainer tempat dia tertidur dengan menutup pintu belakang sedikit pelan, aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan membuka kamarku yang telah rapi dan menidurkan diriku di tempat tidurku tanpa mengganti baju.

.

Wajah bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng tersebut menantiku disebuah kebun bunga yang indah, paras tampan yang seperti dari dunia lain itu tersenyum bagai pelangi yang dibalik, semua dunia berada pada pemilik mata indah itu. Naruto menantiku di padang bunga itu, aku berjalan memasuki taman tersebut dan gaunku berputar-putar diterpa angin bersamaan dengan semakin pudarnya suasana tersebut di gantikan oleh bisikan Haku dengan Hiashi.

"..._mereka lintah Hiashi,_" gumam Haku yang dua kali lipat bergaung ditelingaku.

"_Aku tahu, tapi mereka tidak berbahaya Haku. Kita bertiga ada di sana ketika perjanjian itu dibuat," _

'Lintah' apa maksud mereka, ada apa dengan dunia ini, ada apa?

"Halo Hinata!" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya yang terpatri pada wajahnya yang sempurna tersebut.

"Hai," sapaku kembali.

Naruto tersenyum dengan anggun, tetapi senyuman itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seringaian yang kejam menunjukkan gigi putih yang berbahaya dan kemudian pemuda itu berubah penampilan menjadi jubah merah dan kemudian menjadi kalelawar dan tebang ke tempatku berubah menjadi besar dan semakin membesar, hingga...

.

"KYAA!," teriakku.

Gelap, suasana kamar tersebut gelap gulita begitu juga dengan suasana diluar yang masih gelap. Aku keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air minum ketika aku mendengar pembicaraan antara Hiashi dan Haku di sudut ruangan yang sepi.

"Mereka mempunyai anggota baru Hiashi," ucap Haku dengan nada tegang.

"Yah aku tahu mereka mempunyai anggota baru, waktu dirumah sakit aku dapat merasakannya," hela Hiashi.

"Apa kita harus menghubungi Rie?" tanya Haku.

'Rie' kenapa ibuku juga dimasukkan ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Tidak perlu, dia kini telah bahagia dengan pasangannya," jawab Hiashi dengan bisikkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi beberapa tahun lagi dia akan ikut dengan kita," gumam Haku.

"Dia akan mempunyai anak Haku, jangan begitu dengan saudaramu selama dua...," ucap Hiashi terpotong.

"Aku tahu, tapi putrimu berkemungkinan untuk..." bisik Haku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar dan itu benar sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia bahagia dengannya," ucap Hiashi mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Aku kembali menaiki tangga dengan pelan dan menutup pintu, semua didalam pikiranku berkecamuk.

...

Pagi telah datang, aku beranjak dari kursi yang selama dua jam ini ku duduki menuruni tangga dengan rambut yang sedikit basah dan tergerai. Rambut indigo itu kubiarkan menggerai dengan pakaian tank top dan celana pendek yang ku pakai, aku menyiapkan sereal dan memakannya bersama dengan Hanabi dan Fard karena Hiashi serta Haku pergi terlebih dahulu dengan mobilnya.

"Jangan bermesraan oke," perintahku. "Fard kau saja yang mengemudi."

"Oke."

"Baiklah, berangkat," ucapku akhirnya.

Aku meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk yang tadi diisi oleh sereal ke tempat penyimpanan piring dan pergi memasuki mobil setelah meletakkan kunci di sela-sela ventilasi udara.

Angin menyibak rambutku, kaca memang sengaja diturunkan agar dapat melihat pemandangan diluar. Mobil itu melaju menuju toko keluarga Uchiha yang disana terdapat alat-alat mendaki dan juga restoran disamping toko tersebut yang diolah oleh ibunya Sasuke, mobil telah banyak menunggu diparkiran tempat usaha Uchiha tersebut.

Aku keluar dari mobilku yang parkir disamping mobil van berwarna biru.

"Hai!" sapaku kepada mereka.

"Hinata," kernyit Sakura ketika melihat pakaianku sedangkan yang lainnya menyapaku seperti biasanya.

"Hm yah?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Yeah tentu saja Sakura, hari ini cerah bukan," jawabku padanya.

"Dua puluh empat derajat hari ini Hinata, kau yakin?"

"Walaupun tidak sama dengan Arizona, aku menyukainya."

Aku menatap Rock Lee yang sedang bercanda dengan Sasuke dan Sai, mereka tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak mendengar lawakan yang dilempar oleh salah satu dari mereka.

'Ehm' sebuah batuk menyadarkanku dengan ke datangan dua anggota lagi dari mobilku.

"Maaf, maaf," mukaku mulai bersemu merah karena malu.

"Perkenalkan, ini adikku Hanabi, dan ini pacarnya Fardiansyah biasa dipanggil Fard," ucapku memperkenalkan mereka.

"Wah, mirip." Lee berteriak saking kegirangannya melihatku dengan Hanabi.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat. Karena Hinata membawa mobilnya berarti barang-barang selancar ada pada kalian berdua," tunjuk Sasuke kepadaku dan Rock Lee.

"Eh," kaget Rock Lee.

"Tidak ada protes oke," seringai Sasuke.

"Cih," decih Rock Lee kemudian berlalu ke mobilnya bersama Tenten disampingnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat," perintah Sasuke.

Aku memasuki mobil dan kembali melihat pemandangan diluar yang menenangkan sepanjang perjalanan tanpa harus ditemani oleh kabut-kabut yang menyelimuti. Aku sedikit terkejut karena melihat sekelabat bayangan tertangkap pada mataku.

"_... den tahu itu, yo... oh indak,(..._aku tahu itu, Iya, ... oh tidak)" sebuah suara terdengar dari kursi pengemudi.

"Siapa Fard?" tanya Hanabi.

"Irlian," jawab Fard.

"_Iyo, jangan lai, den tahu itu, oke,(_Iya, jangan lagi, aku tahu itu)" ucap Fard kepada saluran diseberangnya.

"Oke ladies, kita sampai," ujar Fard pada kami berdua menghentikan mobil di parkiran dekat pantai.

Aroma asin dan deburan ombak menyapaku ketikaku keluar dari mobil, ada bagian dari tubuhku yang merasa ini adalah salah dan dapat membahayakan dirinya tetapi ada ke dua dari tubuhnya yang mengharapkan kegiatan ini, tubuhnya seakan-akan terbagi menjadi empat dan setiap bagiannya selalu mengalami ketidaksamaan mengenai apa yang akan diperbuatnya.

"Kalian jangan berciuman disini," peringat Hanabi kepada pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Uugh," keluh Sakura.

"Apa yang ku katakan jangan berciuman di pantai?" tanya seseorang pria yang baru saja datang.

Sakura kaget dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ini bukan pantai Itachi," gemerutuk Sasuke.

"Secara harafiah ini termasuk pantai Sasuke," ejek Itachi.

"Jangan bertengkar disini," peringat Hana dan Sakura.

"Taruhan?" tanya seseorang disampingku.

"Apa?" tanyaku mendelik Gaara.

"Bertengkar atau mengalah," jawab Gaara. "Lima dolar."

"Aku terima, aku pilih mengalah."

"Di terima," seringai Gaara.

"Baiklah," ucap Itachi mengalah.

"Lima dolar," senyumku manis pada Gaara yang langsung mengeluh.

"Oh bagus Itachi," teriak Gaara tidak terima.

"Ayolah Gaara, hanya lima dolar," bujukku.

"Sial," gerutu Gaara memberikan lima dolar kepadaku.

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara.

"Hinata," ucap Kiba yang baru saja datang.

"Hai Kiba," senyumku.

"Kau harus melihat-lihat Nona Amerika," seringai Kiba.

"Jangan sebut aku Nona Amerika, boleh juga," ucapku.

"Bagus Hinata, kau harus menemaninya Kiba, teman yang dia ajak tidak mau," sahut Sakura kepada Kiba.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiba pada Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Sakura.

"Itu hanya sebagai sopan santun saja Sakura," kelitku.

"Apa yang kau maksud keluarga dr. Minato Uzumaki?" tanya seseorang berambut hitam dengan wajah memiliki semburat ketegasan dan ceria yang tidak pernah ku lihat ketikaku berada dirumah keluarga Inuzuka.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Mereka memang tidak diizinkan," sahut Shikamaru dingin

"Shikamaru," peringat Hana dan orang berambut hitam yang memiliki wajah tegas dan ceria itu tapi bedanya orang berambut hitam itu memiliki suatu gaung.

'Tidak di izinkan,' mengapa? Apa yang telah diperbuat oleh keluarga Uzumaki sehingga ke pantai saja keluarga tersebut tidak diizinkan.

"Ayo guys, persiapkan alat-alatnya," perintah Sasuke.

Aku berjalan dan membuka bagasi, mengambil barang yang ku kira cukup berat namun sangat ringan tersebut membuatku sedikit heran. Barang tersebut ku taruh di dekat tubuh Sasuke, sementara itu aku mengambil satu papan selancar dan berjalan mendekati pantai.

"Hinata," teriak Sakura. "Mau apa kamu di situ?"

"Selancar," teriakku membalas pertanyaan Sakura.

Aku berenang melawan arus, ketikaku mengetahui ombak yang pas, aku bermain dengan ombak tersebut sambil memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru tadi. Apa maksud dari perkataan tersebut.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun air asin telah memasuki hidungku, mataku menutup dan sebagian tubuhku memberontak tetapi sebagian kecil lagi berusaha untuk berenang. Tubuhku bukan aku seorang yang mengendarai, aku bagai penumpang ditubuhku sendiri ketika tubuhku berusaha untuk berenang ke tepian. Rasanya sakit ketikaku telah sampai ke tepi pantai walau sakit itu terasa sekejap saja.

"Hinata," ucap Kiba yang tengah melihatku.

"Ya."

"Kau oke?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Ehm, yeah," jawabku berdiri dan membersihkan diriku dari pasir pantai.

"Hinata," Hana menghampiri kami khawatir.

"Tenang Hana, aku oke," ucapku menenangkan Hana.

"Oke," kata Hana tidak percaya. "Dengan badanmu yang seperti mayat ini."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hana, badanku malah memanas.

"Kau harus menghangatkan badanmu Hinata," saran Hana.

Dia merangkulku membawa ke tepian dan menyuruh Itachi mengumpulkan _drifwood _dan _Maple_ walaupun sebenarnya yang disuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan ranting namun hampir semua pohon yang ada disini di dominasi oleh ke dua jenis pohon tersebut.

Rasanya sungguh sangat panas, ketika semua jaket dipaksakan untukku kenakan oleh Hana.

"Hana, ini panas tahu," gerutuku berusaha untuk melepaskan jaket tersebut dan berhasil walau hanya dapat melepas tiga jaket dari tujuh jaket yang Hana paksakan.

"Kau harus menghangatkan tubuhmu," perintah Hana.

Hana adalah salah satu mahluk yang sungguh harus ku hindari setelah Rie jika dia akan memasak makan hari itu, sumpah Hana sangat menyebalkan untuk itu.

Itachi menumpahkan ranting-ranting itu dan kemudian mengumpulkan menjadi satu sebelum membakarnya menggunakan korek api kayu dan akhirnya menimbulkan hal yang sangat ku sukai. Tarian api. Pergerakkan yang sangat ku sukai setelah skeatboard tentunya.

Ternyata Hana betul, tubuhku rileks dengan jaket dan api yang menari-nari. Walaupun tubuhku kini terasa menyusut dari 'biasanya' kembali kepada ukuran normalku. Aku melepaskan jaket itu setelah apa yang ku rasakan menyisahkan pakaianku, dan menatap Kiba yang berada di sampingku walaupun secara harfiah hanya aku dan Kiba saja yang berada di sana, sedangkan yang lainnya, seperti anggota _Konoha Senior High School_ yang pergi mendaki ke Rikuddo Beach kecuali perempuannya yang lebih memilih bermain dengan pasir pantai.

Aku masih memikirkan mengenai hal yang tadi dikomentar oleh Shikamaru mengenai keluarga Uzumaki, dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan inspirasi. Ku harap Kiba tidak berpengalaman dengan wanita, sehingga ia tidak menyadari usaha menyedihkan dariku untuk merayunya.

"Mau jalan-jalan di pantai bersamaku?" tanyaku. Mencoba meniru pandangan mata Naruto dari bulu matanya yang sempurna, tentu saja itu tidak sama, tapi Kiba langsung berdiri mendengar jawabanku.

Kami berjalan ke arah utara karena semua orang yang tersisa bermain pada wilayah selatan yang cukup bagus dan aku menjauhi diriku dari tatapan tajam pria berambut hitam tadi yang tengah berbicara dengan Shikamaru dan Tenten. Kami melewati batu karang yang bagus walaupun sedikit tajam ku kira, serta aku melewati pohon _Driftwood_ yang terhimpit oleh pohon _Maple_ tentu saja dengan tangan Kiba memegang tanganku. Kami berhenti dan duduk pada pohon yang baru saja tumbang secara paksa ku kira.

"Jadi kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanyaku, mengingat hal yang kemarin dulu terjadi mungkin itu akan menjadi topik yang menarik.

"Mengenai apa?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Tingkatanmu, kau kemarin dulu bilang padaku murid _Senior High School_, padahal kau masih _Junior High School," _tuduhku, sungguh bodoh sekali kau Kiba.

"Maaf," ucap Kiba dengan cengirannya yang membuatku tercengang.

"Huh, kau ini," gerutuku.

Hanya cengiran menghiasi Kiba.

"Kau sudah punya SIM?" tanyaku melihat sebuah pulau yang berada didepan.

"Belum, umurku belum mencapai," jawab Kiba.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku.

"Lima belas hampir enam belas," jawab Kiba sedikit enggan.

"Wow, ku kira kau sudah enam belas," ucapku tidak percaya.

"Memang, kau juga tinggimu lebih tinggi dari anak biasanya, seratus tujuh puluh delapan, bukan?" mengukur tinggiku.

"Iya, aku bersyukur tinggiku menyusut," ujarku bersyukur.

"Eh, memang ada tinggi bisa menyusut?" tanya Kiba heran.

Aku hanya mengingat-ingat, memang tinggi itu tidak pernah dapat menyusut. "Aku tidak tahu."

Kiba tertawa entah mengapa.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau ini lucu Hinata," jawab Kiba menyeringai dan wajahku memanas mendengar itu.

"Sudah jangan menggodaku," ucapku kesal.

"Maaf, maaf," seringai Kiba.

Kami terdiam dan menatap matahari yang tampak malu-malu bersinar dari balik awan

"Kiba," mulaiku menjalankan misiku.

"Ada apa?" kernyit Kiba.

"Pria rambut hitam yang tadi berbicara dengan Shikamaru dan Tenten itu siapa? Dia kelihatan agak tua untuk bergabung disini," tanyaku yang dengan sengajanya aku memihak kepada yang lebih muda agar dapat menunjukkan bahwa aku memihak Kiba.

"Oh dia Shisui sepupunya Itachi dan Sasuke, usianya sembilan belas belas tahun sama dengan Itachi," Kiba memberitahuku.

"Eh, Itachi bukannya sebentar lagi mau lulus kuliah?" tanyaku sedikit heran.

"Yeah, dia memakai sistem akselerasi, jadi deh dia kuliah terlebih dahulu, tapi sepertinya tidak akan berlangsung lama," jawab Kiba cuek.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru mengenai keluarga dokter itu?" tanyaku polos.

"Keluarga Uzumaki? Oh, mereka tidak seharusnya datang ke reservasi," Kiba memalingkan wajahnya dariku, memandang pulau di seberang sepertinya membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kiba yang tadi ceria berbalik menatapku dengan wajah memohon dan dia menggigit bibirnya. "Ups, seharusnya aku tidak membicarakan tentang itu."

"Oh aku takkan membocorkannya deh, aku hanya sedikit penasaran," bujukku yang ku harap sedikit manjur dan tidak berlebihan. Apa lagi ini ditambah dengan senyumanku yang ku buat semenawan mungkin.

Kiba balas tersenyum menawan, lalu satu alisnya terangkat dan dia membuka suaranya yang lebih parau dari sebelumnya.

"Kau suka dengan cerita-cerita seram?" tanya Kiba.

"Suka, tapi tidak ku bawa novelnya, ku tinggal di Arizona," jawabku dengan semangat dan untuk memancingnya.

Kiba tersenyum mendengar jawaban dariku. "Bukan itu, cerita yang biasa kau bawakan bersama temanmu ketika pesta bantal atau menginap."

"Oh, kalau itu aku suka, sangat suka," senyumku.

Kiba menarik akar-akar pohon _drifwood_ dan _Maple_ dan membakarnya sehingga menciptakan tarian-tarian api seperti api unggun yang tadi walau ini dalam versi kecilnya, sangat kecil.

"Tidakah kau tahu satu saja legenda kami tenatang asal muasal kami–maksudku suku Quileute baik yang di Washington maupun di Konoha?" ia memulai ceritanya.

"Sedikit," jawabku jujur.

"Mengenai apa?" tanya Kiba sedikit terkejut.

"Banjir besar seperti Nuh dan bahteranya, para leluhur Quileute mengikat kano diatas pohon paling tinggi, itu yang dikatakan teman ayahku ketika kami menghabisi musim panas beberap tahun yang lalu," jawabku sedikit polos mengingat cerita itu yang diceritakan setelah aku hampir tenggelam di sungai, untung menghiburku oleh Peter, dia sungguh bukan pendongeng yang handal.

"Yeah, tapi kau tahu satu legenda lagi?" tanya Kiba.

"Sedikit lupa, tapi mengenai serigala, memangnya kenapa?"

"Legenda mengatakan bahwa kami masih keturunan serigala – dan serigala masih bersaudaraan dengan kami, maka dari itulah kami dilarang untuk membunuh serigala," senyum Kiba yang tampak dia tidak percaya dengan legenda itu.

"Lalu ada cerita mengenai yang berdarah dingin," suara Kiba semakin memelan.

"Yang berdarah dingin?" tanyaku kaget, dan didalam satu pikiranku yang tidak terbatas.

"Yah, ceritanya hampir sama tuanya dengan beberapa legenda tapi cerita ini sedikit lebih muda dari legenda tersebut. Menurut legenda itu, kakek buyutku mengenal beberapa dari mereka. Kakekku lah yang membuat perjanjian dengan mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka harus menjauhi dari tanah kami." Kiba memutar bola matanya.

"Kakek buyutmu?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Dia tertua suku sama seperti ayahku. Kau tahu yang berdarah dingin itu adalah musuh alami dari serigala, tentu bukan serigala biasa tapi serigala yang menjelma menjadi manusia, bagaimana sebutnya ya? Kau bisa menyebut ini sebagai _werewolf_."

"_Werewolf _punya musuh?"

"Hanya satu."

Aku meredam kejengkelanku yang hampir saja meledak dari tubuhku.

"Jadi kau tahu, kan," lanjut Kiba. "Secara tradisional yang berdarah dingin adalah musuh alami kami, tapi kawanan yang datang pada zaman kakek buyutku berbeda. Mereka tidak berburu seperti kebanyakan jenis mereka –seharusnya mereka tidak berbahaya bagi suku kami. Jadi kakek buyutku –dan beberapa orang dengan jumlah lima yang berada disana– membuat perjanjian damai dengan mereka. Perjanjian terrsebut menyatakan bahwa kawanan tersebut tidak boleh menginjakan kakinya pada tanah kami dan beberapa lagi perjanjian yang rumit dan imbalannya kami tidak akan memberitahukan mereka pada yang berkulit pucat yang lainnya mengenai mereka."

"Kalau mereka memang tidak berbahaya, lalu mengapa?" aku mencoba mengerti atas teori baru yang harus ku tinju masuk dalam pikiranku, dan berusaha agar Kiba ttidak mengetahui betapa aku menanggapi cerita seramnya.

"Selalu berbahaya untuk manusia mendekati yang berdarah dingin, meskipun mereka beradab seperti halnya klan ini. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan mereka benar-benar kelaparan sehingga tidak dapat menahan diri," Kiba menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'beradab', Kiba?" tanyaku kepada Kiba.

"Mereka tidak berburu manusia, itu mereka jelaskan kepada kakek buyutku, entah bagaimana caranya mereka tidak berburu manusia dan mengganti darahitu dengan darah binatang."

Aku berusaha terdengar tetap tenang. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Uzumaki? Apakah mereka termasuk yang berdarah dingin yang ditemui oleh kakek buyutmu?"

"Tidak." Kiba berhenti sebentar. "Mereka adalah kelompok yang _sama_."

"Sekarang jumlah mereka bertambah, dua wanita dan dua laki-laki yang baru, tapi sisanya sama saja. pada zaman kakek buyutku mereka telah bertemu dengan pemimpinnya yaitu, Minato. Mereka telah biasa datang dan pergi bahkan sebelum bangsa _kalian_ datang," aku rasa Kiba berusaha untuk menahan seringaiannya.

"Lalu mereka itu apa?" akhirnya aku bertanya. "Apa itu yang berdarah dingin?"

Lalu Kiba menyeringai.

"Penghisap darah," jawabnya membuat bulu kudukku hampir meremang walaupun itu tidak terjadi. "Bangsa kalian menyebutnya vampir."

Aku menatap ombak yang memecah di karang dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupaku sekarang.

"Kau meriding," Kiba tertawa senang.

"Kau sungguh seorang pencerita yang baik Kiba," aku memujinya walau pandanganku menatap ombak.

Sebuah rasa nyeri menghampiri setiap jengkal denyut nadiku dan tubuhku.

"Cerita yang cukup sinting, ya? Tidak heran ayahku tak ingin kami menceritakannya kepada orang lain."

Aku masih tidak menjawab karena menetralisir rasa sakit.

"Ku rasa aku telah melanggar kesepakatan kami," Kiba tertawa.

"Akan aku simpan rapat-rapat," senyumku tulus menyiratkan perjanjian.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilmu? k\Ku lihat tadi ada sedikit lecet bagian belakangnya"

"Cukup parah akibat kecelakaan yang lalu," senyumku miris.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

"Biasa, hari yang licin," senyumku.

"Hinata," teriak Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Disini," aku balas berteriak penuh kelegaan.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka menemuiku bersama Kiba.

"Ayo, kita akan pulang lagi," ajak Sakura.

Akupun berdiri bersama dengan Kiba, kami berjalan hingga menuju tempat parkir yang telah penuh dengan celotehan anak-anak.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Tenten sinis.

"Tidak, kami berteman," jawabku lembut.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya.

"Mereka berteman sejak bayi," sahut Hana.

Lalu, Tenten berlalu memasuki mobil Rock Lee.

"Sampai ketemu lagi Hinata," ucap Kiba padaku.

"Kapan-kapan ke rumah, ayahku sudah rindu," ajakku.

"Akan kami usahakan," Hana memotong Kiba.

Aku memasuki mobilku, di dalam mobil itu aku mengingat teori yang ku cetuskan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Kau sebenarnya siapa?_" tanyaku pada Naruto waktu itu.

"_Teorimu apa?_" Naruto malah balik bertanya kepadaku.

"_Kau proyek percobaan, seperti Captain Amerika, Hulk atau kau digigit serangga,_" jawabku waktu itu.

Dia malah tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "_Bagaimana jika aku musuh dari superhero bukan super heronya_," yang aku sanggah mati-matian pada waktu itu.

'Apa ini yang kau maksud Naruto," batinku.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Maaf banget jika apdetnya telat, saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana, karena saya sibuk dengan urusan MOS yang sungguh sangat menyiksa kalau tahu itu lebih baik aku tidak ikut MOS. Jadi karena MOS tersebutlah semua ide tidak tersalurkan karena saking capainya.**

...

_Note: sekarang Note, aku akan apdet dua minggu sekali, jadi maaf saja yah tidak dapat apdet cepat._

...

**Bingung mengenai Sakura dan Sasuke serta ItaHana dan Shisui, baiklah dibawah sini akan saya berikan nama-nama dan jabatannya dikawanan walaupun nanti digunakan untuk sequelnya. Saya ngambil beberapa istilah dari Mrs Meyer.**

**.**

Alfa: Shisui Uchiha.

Beta : Hana Inuzuka

Gamma: Yahiko

.

Terus bawahannya itu.

Beta

Beta 1 tingkat 2 (Delta): Nara Shikamaru

Gamma 1 tingkat 2 (Epsilon): Itachi Uchiha

**Gamma**

Beta 2 tingkat dua (Zeta): Kankurou

Gamma 2 tingkat 2 (Eta): Sasori

.

**Kalau mengenai kawanan yang belum berubah nanti ku kasih di sequelnya, soalnya banyak yang belum berubah.**

**. **

**Balasan review;**

**Guest: Thanks yeah semangatnya.**

**Ksatriabawangmerah: hahaha iya juga sih, tapi mereka memiliki peran nanti. Kalau dibaca pasti tahu itu cuma sanggahan doang. Maaf panjang-panjang ya.**

** : bersabar saja, chapter sepuluh NaruHinanya sudah muncul.**

**Rulla Luqiuna: thanks reviewnya**

**Waraney: wah makasih banget.**

**Manguni: tenang di chapter sepuluh akan ada tensi tegangnya.**

**Red Devils: tentu saja, doakanlah yah agar tetap sehat.**

**Guest(2): makasih banget.**

**.**

**Thanks untuk yang review, yang baca, and silent rider. Doakan saja saya sehat selalu biar dapat menyambungi chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Mohon maaf jika didalam penulisan saya tidak mensajikan yang terbaik, dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ramadhan bagi yang menjalankannya.**

**.**

**Rnr?**

**.**


	9. Pencarian

Kami tiba dirumah dan aku mendengar beberapa bait percakapan dari ayahku dan juga Haku, yang sungguh sangat memuakkan. Aku mengatakan pada Hiashi bahwa akan banyak PR yang harus ku kerjakan yang harus selesai pada hari Sabtu karena pada hari Minggunya aku akan pergi bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino. _Soft drink_ dan beberapa camilan menemaniku di depan komputer yang baru saja ku nyalakan.

Sebuah email datang ke komputerku setelah beberapa detik yang lalu aku menyambungkan koneksiku dengan wifi yang ada dirumah ini.

Email tersebut dari Rie ibuku.

**17 Januari 2010**

**Hai sayang, ceritakan padaku bagaimana hari-harimu disana. **

**Maaf aku baru dapat menghubungimu sekarang.**

Dan

**24 Januari 2010**

**Kenapa kau tidak membalas emailku, apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata.**

**Aku dan James sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu.**

Dan juga email terakhir dua hari yang lalu.

**1 Februari 2010**

**Kau harus membalas email ini, kau seharusnya membalas semua emailku.**

**Aku dengar dari Hiashi kau habis kecelakaan, sudah ku katakan padamu bukan.**

**Kau harus selalu hati-hati, apa yang terjadi lagi padamu selama ini, **_**dear.**_

**Dan aku ingin kau menceritakan padaku mengenai Hanabi, jangan sampai tidak.**

**Lalu, apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai.**

**Oh jangan katakan 'itu bukan urusanmu mom', aku tidak ingin mendengar itu.**

**Aku tahu kau akan mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai disana.**

**Walaupun sebenarnya semua wajah mereka di atas standar.**

**Dan jangan mengeluh Hinata, aku dapat mendengarmu.**

**Tentu bukan secara harafiah.**

**Balas emailku ini Hinata.**

Yeah, Rie benar sekali aku akan mengeluh dengan seluruh emailnya itu, aku mencoba untuk membalasnya seperti sebuah karangan anak kecil.

**Oh mom, aku disini cukup baik. Sungguh. Aku baru saja pulang dari pantai.**

**Yeah, aku tidak apa-apa karena kecelakaanku itu.**

**Hanabi bersekolah di reservasi sekarang, dan dia membawa pacarnya kesini.**

**Ada seseorang mom, tapi hanya sebatas teman bicara.**

**Dan mom jangan memaksaku untuk menjawab emailmu dengan cepat.**

**Karena emailnya akan aku buka beberapa hari sekali.**

**Aku sayang padamu mom**

Klik, dan entri itu terkirim pada email Rie.

Karena email telah ku kirim, aku iseng-iseng membuka _search engine_ favoritku dan mengetik kata 'Vampir'.

Beberapa detik, seluruh entri menampilkan semuanya. Aku mengeklik satu situs dan situs itu terus menampilkan halaman demi halaman mengenai itu, aku menyimpan halaman demi halaman itu menggunakan flashdisk karena malam telah larut sehingga hanya dapat menyimpannya. Akhirnya halaman terakhir yang ku simpan telah selesai, tanpa melihatnya aku menyimpan flashdisk itu pada saku celanaku yang akan aku pindahkan ke tablet PC milik ku ke esokkan harinya.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: My Boyfriend Vampire**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : NaruHina and KibaHina**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend Vampire belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, Oc sedikit, Miss Typo mungkin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Pencarian**

**...**

"Hinata," sebuah suara memasuki telingaku.

"Hinata!," teriak suara tersebut membuatku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Sekali lagi kau kupanggil tidak turun, maka akan ku dobrak pintu kamarmu itu," ancam suara yang ku kenal sebagai suara Hanabi.

Aku menatap sesuatu yang berwarna putih menempel seperti sebuah radio, aku sungguh kesal dengan peralatan tersebut. Sudah dipastikan siapa lagi jika bukan Hiashi ataupun Haku, tetapi nama yang termasuk di dalam daftar itu paling atas adalah Haku mahluk paling jahil dimuka bumi ini. Tanpa sadar aku mengarahkan tanganku dan menumbuk barang itu yang hancur berantakan, terlepas dari _cashing_nya berserakan menunjukan beberapa rangkaian listrik. Tanpa berusaha untuk membereskannya aku keluar dari kamar setelah tentunya mencuci mukaku.

Suara televisi yang menampilkan suara dalam bahasa Jepang yang ku kenal sebagai anime _Ninja Hatori_ kesukaannya Hanabi.

"Kebetulan kau turun, jaga rumah ya," ucap Hanabi ketikaku baru saja turun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tajam.

"Aku dan Fard akan ada sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan di reservasi," jawab Hanabi angkuh.

Aku menatap Hanabi bingung, tentu saja bingung, turun dari kamar langsung dihadapkan oleh perintah dari adikmu.

"Kami memakai mobil temanku, dia akan menjemput kami," ucap Hanabi salah mengartikan tatapan mataku.

TIIIN... TIIIN... TIIIIN...

Raungan suara klakson mobil terdengar didepan rumah.

"Sampai jumpa nanti sore," lambai Hanabi dan Fard lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dengan suara mobil meninggalkan rumah.

Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

Aku berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan note dipapan note yang ku kira itu di tulis oleh Hiashi atau Haku,

Aku melihat note tersebut dan tulisan dengan huruf kurus memanjang yang ku kenal sebagai tulisan Hiashi.

_Kemungkinan dua hari ini kami tidak akan pulang, jaga rumah baik-baik._

Bunyi note itu tambah membuatku sedikit pusing.

Oh ayolah, masa hanya diriku saja yang harus menjaga rumah sialan pada pagi yang cerah ini.

Aku hanya mendecih dengan nasib sial ini.

Dengan hati yang kesal aku tidak mampu memasak akhirnya aku hanya mengambil sereal dan susu spi dan aku memasuki susu tersebut ke _microwafe_. Aku menunggu sambil membaca koran baru yang ada di atas meja.

_Serangan Binatang_ topik itu yang membuatku tertarik, aku membaca topik tersebut.

Foto yang terpampang di topik itu ada enam mayat yang tertutup dengan kain putih dengan tanda gigitan dibeberapa tempat ku kira karena jika dikaki saja itu tidak mungkin.

'_Tapi ada dua korban yang menghilang entah kemana, para polisi sekarang sedang mencari korban terakhir ini; namun kemungkinan menemui korban dengan bagian yang utuh adalah sebuah mukjizat. Karena berkemungkinan telah dimakan oleh binatang buas,'_ tulisan terakhir tersebut mengakhiri informasi dari koran tersebut.

Yeah ini bukanlah Arizona tempatku dulu, banyak hewan liar yang berkeliaran.

TING

Suara alarm menandakan bahwa susuku telah dipanaskan. Aku mengambil susu tersebut dan menyiramkannya pada sereal ku. Memakan sereal sendirian sungguh tidak enak.

Untuk menetralkan rasa tidak menyenangkan itu aku menghidupi musik kesukaanku. Setidaknya dapat menghidupi suasana sepi di tempat ini.

Alunan musik dari Mp3 menemaniku hingga aku selesai makan dan mencuci piringku, setelah itu suasananya masih tetap sepi. Karena rumah yang sepi dan suasana hari yang cerah, aku memutuskan untuk berbaring di halaman belakang dengan tablet PC menemaniku.

Harum hutan menguar ketikaku membuka pintu belakang, walaupun penuh bunga namun aroma hutan tetap saja lebih dominan. Aku membentangkan selimutku yang ku jadikan sebagai alas untuk tidur, tampak bekas kontainer kamar Fard dan Haku berdiri kokoh lima meter dari rumah utama seperti memandangiku dengan waspada. Berbaring dengan menyentuh tablet PC yang menampilkan berbagai gambar, flashdisk telah ku masukan dan mentransfer data. Aku menggunakan data tersebut dan membukanya.

Layar yang sedikit bergaya gothic menyambutku dengan bercak darah dan beberapa kata-kata pada halaman awalnya.

Pada situs tersebut tertulis _Vampir di dunia_ dengan besarnya dan tulisan tokoh yang langsung tidak ku baca, pada situs itu juga terdapat daftar yang berisi mengenai mitos vampir di seluruh dunia secara alfabetik. Pertama aku memilih _leak_, vampir Bali.

Disana tertulis bahwa _leak _ terjadi karena para dukun yang menuntun ilmu hitam membuat dia menjadi mahluk penghisap janin dari ibu hamil agar dapat bertambah kuat. Dan beberapa kisah dari _leak_ yang membuatku mengernyit dengan mitosnya.

Aku membaca uraian semuanya dengan teliti dan secara seksama, mencari apapun yang tidak asing bagiku, apalagi yang masuk akal bagiku. Dan hampir semua mitos ini berpusat pada wanita cantik sebagai tokoh antagonisnya dan anak-anak sebagai korban; mereka juga sepertinya mengemukakan gagasan yang diciptakan untuk menjelaskan mortalitas tinggi kepada anak-anak, dan memberikan alasan kepada pria untuk berselingkuh. Kebanyakan cerita itu melibatkan roh-roh tanpa raga dan peringatan tentang pemakaman yang tidak layak. Tak banyak dari seluruh mitos tersebut seperti dari film-film yang pernah ku tonton, dan hanya sedikit sekali, seperti _estrie _dari Yahudi dan _upier _dari Polandia, yang bahkan terobsesi soal meminum darah.

Hanya tiga yang sangat menarik perhatianku: _Varocolaci _dari Rumania, sosok yang tidak dapat mati sangat kuat yang bisa tampil sebagai manusia rupawan berkulit pucat, _Nelapsi _dari Slovakia, mahluk ekstrakuat dan cepat hingga bisa membantai seluruh desa dalam waktu sejam setelah tengah malam, dan _Stregoni benifici_: vampir Italia, konon memihak kebaikan dan musuh abadi semua vampir jshat.

Lega rasanya mengetahui bahwa ada mitos mengenai vampir baik. Namun hampir dari seluruh mitos tersebut tidak termasuk kriteria dari apa yang dibilang oleh Kiba, walaupun ada beberapa yang membuatku sedikit terkejut ketika memikirkannya.

_Dia cepat_, dua kata itu persis seperti Naruto yang dari seberang bisa mencapai diriku ketika kecelakaan van itu.

_Mereka kuat_, yah itu betul sekali jika Naruto saja kuat apalagi keluarganya.

_Berkulit pucat_, seluruh keluarga Uzumaki hampir semuanya berkulit pucat walau dengan warna yang berbeda.

_Mereka berkulit dingin_, em jika yang ini aku tidak yakin karena belum menyentuh kulit Naruto.

Tes... tes... tes...

Tetesan hujan mengejutkanku dan membuatku panik, aku membereskan semua barang-barangku dan memasuki rumah dengan gerutuan, memasuki selimutku kedalam mesin cuci dan mencuci selimut itu.

Karena tidak dapat mengerjakan sesuatau kecuali hanya melihat layar tablet yang menghitam, aku membuat makanan untuk diriku sendiri yaitu sebuah pizza untuk menengganjal perutku saja; setelah membuat adonannya, aku memberi toping sosis, keju, dan beberapa sayuran diatasnya. Aku memasuki pizza tersebut ke _microwafe_ dan mengatur waktunya.

Deringan telepon menggema di ruangan yang sepi tersebut, aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo," mulaiku.

"_Hai Hinata,"_ suara Sakura nyaring diseberang yang jauh itu.

"_Ya Sakura, ada apa?"_ tanyaku.

"_Bagaimana kalau ke Utah kalian memakai mobilku saja_?"

"Kenapa?" kernyitku.

"_Aku telah meminta izin pada orang tuaku ke Utah menggunakan mobilku, lagipula kau tidak tahu rumah Ino kan_?"

"Yeah, jam delapan oke, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku cari," usulku.

"_Yeah deal_," ucap suara diseberang. "_Terima kasih Hinata." _Akhiri Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku sebelum nada putus menghampiri telepon itu bersama dengan alarm _microwafe_ yang bunyi.

Aku memakan pizza tersebut dan kemudian beranjak ke kamar ku menghidupi televisi untuk menghidupi film ke sukaanku hingga ketiduran dan terbangun ke esokan harinya dengan layar televisi yang telah berwarna biru berserta dengan wangi yang harum tertinggal menjejakkan setiap jengkal seluruh ruangan walaupun dengan suasana yang ramai karena hujan badai yang baru saja terjadi, rasa dingin menyelimuti diriku seperti kemarin jendelanya tidak terkunci dengan rapinya atau sejenisnya membuatku menggigil entah mengapa.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Waduh ampun mas bro mbak bro, kependekan banget ya. Emang sengaja. Wuakakakakak. Oke ini mengapa pendek banget karena besok akan semakin pendek saja. Baiklah bagi kalian NHL tenang saja chapter depan udah ada NaruHinanya kok, dan bagi kalian penikmat konfliknya chapter depan adalah awal mulanya konflik. Sampai jumpa lima minggu lagi *digeplak sendal, oke oke sampai jumpa berapa minggu lagi ya, karena liburan semakin dekat doakan saja saya bisa apdet lagi, biasalah Mudik-mudik jumpa ama sepupu ku yang asli kocik-kocik(kecil-kecil) sekali. Oke gue pergi dulu, dadah. Kalau mengenai **_**leak **_**itu saya tahunya baca dari situs luar, karena situs itu percaya bahwa leak itu adalah vampir Indonesia.**

...

Balasan Review:

**Tikathequint: tentu saja tidak discontinued.**

**Asbobi: nikmatkan saja.**

**Ksatriabawangmerah: Thanks banget atas reviewnya.**

**Bumble Bee: agak bingun mau jawabnya, chapter depan udah ada Naruhinanya kok.**

**Red Devils: Thx reviewnya.**

**Waraney: huahahaha, emang sih konfliknya kan baru chapter depan.**

**Guest: thx Reviewnya.**

**Hina chan: eh, kan sudah dikatakan dua minggu sekali saya akan apdet fic.**

**.**

**Please RNRnya?**


	10. Utah

Tempat tidur telah ku rapihkan. Wangi lavender menyebar di dalam ruangan dan tubuhku. Aku tersenyum melihat hasil kerjaku dan aku berjalan turun dengan tasku yang sedikit ringan itu.

"Apalagi ketika wajahmu ketika kita berfoto itu sungguh lucu," cerita Fard kepada Hanabi.

"Kau juga lucu ya, ketika kita di pantai Cerocok itu, wajahmu lucu ketika naik jet ski," sahut Hanabi tidak terima.

Aku menuruni tangga, dan kulihat adikku dan pacarnya sedang menonton televisi. Aku mencoba tersenyum kepada mereka berdua yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga dari Fard dan angukan dari Hanabi yang membuatku sedikit meradang namun kutahan agar tidak menjadi teriakan kesal. Aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Jangan ungkit itu Hanabi," ucap Fard penuh wibawa.

"Dan kau jangan sok wibawa Fard, lama-lama kau jadi mirip Tou-_san_," gerutu Hanabi.

Gelak tawa menghampiri mereka berdua.

Aku hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalaku menatap ke dua insan yang bertingkah bagai opera sabun tersebut. Ku alihkan tatapan mataku menuju tablet PC yang telah menyala.

Sebuah artikel menyambutku, _website_ yang sama namun belum ku keluarkan. Disana tertera dengan jelas sebuah judul artikel dengan gambar bentuk wajah manusia namun terpisah dari bagian luar tubuh manusia. Judul yang tertera cukup besar disitu membuatku tertarik. Tulisan tersebut bertuliskan 'Pelesit (bahasa Minang: Palasik), vampir Sumatera Barat.'

"Wah, Palasik ya, aku tidak tahu kau menyukai mitologi Hinata," suara Fard mengejutkanku.

"Kau mengetahui mitologi ini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, kami sering bertemu dengan Palasik, bukan hanya itu saja ada beberapa, seperti kami menyebutnya dengan dewa kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan Bunian," jawab Fard.

"Dewa, kalian menyembah dewa?" kernyitku.

"Oh tidak, tentu saja tidak, dewa disini bukan seperti kepercayaan Buddha dan Hindu. Dewa pada kami mengenai diculik dewa," Fard menyeringai persis seperti Kiba yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

"Lalu Palasik itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Mahluk berdarah dingin, orang awam menyebutkannya orang yang mempelajari ilmu hitam namun tidak, menurut legenda Palasik memakan bayi yang masih dalam kandungan maupun dalam kuburan, tapi itu hanya mitos masyarakat awam, kenyataannya Palasik adalah penghisap darah bermata merah dan membuat orang mati dan bisa membuat orang bertranformasi menjadi mereka dengan cara kepanasan," jawab Fard yang sangat persis seperti penceritaan Kiba.

Fard mengejapkan matanya yang menatap penuh kebencian entah kepada siapa.

"Maksudmu ini seperti apa?" aku masih menanyakannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, tapi di artikel tersebut kau dapat mengetahuinya," jawab Fard yang entah mengapa sekarang dia enggan menceritakan padaku.

Tiiiin... tiiin...

Suara klakson menggema memanggilku dari luar.

"Hanabi katakan pada dad, kalau dia sudah tiba, aku pergi ke Utah," teriakku yang tanpa sadar meninggalkan tablet Pcku.

"Hei, tabletmu tertinggal," untungnya Fard memberitahuku sehingga aku tidak meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih Fard," senyumku tulus mengambil tabletku.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: My Boyfriend Vampire**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : NaruHina and KibaHina**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend Vampire belong to Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, Oc sedikit, Miss Typo mungkin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**Utah**

...

Sakura adalah pencinta musik RnB, terbukti dia menyetel lagu dari Justin Bieber dan beberapa musisi lokal yang walaupun musiknya enak namun aku tidak mengenal siapa nama musisinya kecuali beberapa musisi dari Amerika yang sangat ku gandrungi, tablet telah kumatikan sehingga aku hanya menikmati musiknya. Sungguh musik yang sangat indah dan menenangkan.

Kami saling mengobrol mengenai semua hal yang sedang hit pada saat itu, dan tentu saja yang menjadi topik utamanya adalah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Aku jadi ingin menjadi anak asuhnya keluarga dokter Minato, dia orang tua yang baik," ucap Ino penuh harap sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Sangat baik, dengan mobil Deltra yang mahal itu dan mobil Eropa keluaran terbaru, aku ingin itu," Sakura dengan binar matanya penuh harap.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat sikap mereka tersebut.

"Dasar," seloroh Ino.

Mereka saling melempar sikutan di kursi penumpang, membuatku tambah terkekeh geli.

"Hinata," ucap Ino.

Aku sedikit melihat Ino.

"Ya, ada apa Ino?" tanyaku.

"Kau menyukai Naruto?" tanya Ino.

Aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas dengan semburat merah ku yakin. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku kembali.

"Tentu saja tidak Ino," dustaku.

Ino terkikik begitu juga Sakura.

Kami semua tertawa dengan ceria selama perjalanan yang sedikit lama itu.

"Apa itu Shisui Uchiha?" tanya Sakura menunjuk seseorang.

Aku melihat rambut hitamnya itu, Shisui Uchiha memasuki hutan dan tanpa sadar aku menghentikan mobil Sakura meminggirkannya dan berlari menuju sudut hutan.

Shisui Uchiha telah menghilang dengan cepat.

Aku melenguh kesal dan berjalan kembali menendang sesuatu, aku mengambil benda tersebut dan yang kulihat adalah sebuah sepatu tidak ada pasangannya. Aku melemparkan sepatu tersebut ke dalam hutan dan pergi dari hutan itu.

Aku menghela napasku panjang dan memasukinya kembali.

"Kau menemuinya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Aku menggeleng berat hati, Sakura sepertiku juga kecewa.

"Dia begitu cepat," jawabku.

"Itu tidak heran, mereka pasti memakai steroid. Itu yang selalu di katakan sepupuku Shikamaru, namun dia sekarang selalu mengikuti Shisui kemanapun," cerita Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melaporkannya, jangan-jangan mereka pengedar Narkoba," ucapku khawatir.

"Kami tidak bisa, bahkan para ketua termasuk ayahku mengizinkan mereka," Sakura sedikit menunduk sedih.

"Eh, memangnya ada beberapa ketua?" kernyitku.

"Ada lima, selain ayahku, ada Freg ayahnya Konohamaru, ayah Kiba, ibu Gaara setelah ayahnya meninggal, dan ayahnya Sasuke," jawab Sakura.

Aku hanya meng-oh ria, kami mendengarkan musik kembali selama perjalanan.

"Lalu sejak kapan mereka jadi aneh begitu?" tanya Ino.

"Maksudmu?" kernyitku.

"Ayolah Hinata, mereka selalu kedalam hutan entah apa yang di kerjakan mereka," delik Ino tidak percaya.

"Oh, kalau Shisui sudah aneh sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, begitu juga dengan Hana kakak Kiba dan Yahiko kakakku menyusul berpilaku aneh sebulan setelah perubahan kelakuan Shisui, lalu berurutan hingga Kankurou yang terakhir," jawab Sakura dengan nada bosan.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku menghentikan mobilku ketika lampu merah menyala.

"Jadi mereka berubah aneh sejak itu, ketika keluarga Uzumaki ke sini?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Eh maksudmu?" kernyit Sakura.

"Ya ampun Sakura, itu adalah waktu yang sama ketika keluarga Uzumaki pindah," ucap Ino tidak percaya membetulkan kacamatanya.

Kembali aku mengendarai mobil itu ke pusat kota.

"Tokonya ada dimana?" tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Di dekat bengkel dengan papan besar di atasnya," jawab Ino menunjuk arahnya.

Kentara sekali yang sering berbelanja ke kota ini adalah Ino, pantas saja Sakura memilih Ino daripada Tenten.

Aku menghentikan mobil itu setelah mengelilingi kota karena arah yang membingungkan dari Ino yang malah asik memainkan telepon genggamnya sehingga sedikit lama menemukan toko tersebut. Aku keluar dari mobil itu dengan sedikit malas bersama Sakura di sampingku dan Ino yang kelihatan semangat untuk menjamah seluruh baju yang terpajang.

Helaan nafas maklum berasal dari Sakura melihat Ino seperti sudah biasa.

Aku dan Sakura memasuki toko tersebut, terpaan angin AC yang lebih dingin daripada udara diluar membuatku mengetatkan jaketku. Sakura mengikuti Ino pergi mencari gaun pesta yang cocok dengan tubuh mereka, sedangkan aku duduk di dekat jendela yang besar menampilkan jalanan didepan toko tersebut yang lancar.

"Bagaimana dengan gaun ini?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Aku memandang gaun berwarna hijau tua yang membalut tubuh Sakura. Sungguh gaun yang buruk.

"Kau gila, sedikit berlebihan dengan renda itu," jawabku.

Sakura mempercayai apa yang ku ucapkan dan membuatnya kembali mengganti lagi. Aku memandangi seluruh toko, model pakaian yang paling bagus disini adalah gaun putih dengan blazer selain itu tidak ada yang bagus dari itu dan jenis pakaian disini sangat terbatas.

Karena ada beberapa yang ku taksir aku mencobanya dan memilih beberapa _tanktop, hot pants, blus, _dan gaun putih dengan blazer hitam santai serta syal berwarna biru langit persis seperti mata Naruto. Aku membayarnya ke kasir dan baru ku tahu bahwa harga gaun tersebut hanya dua ratus dolar, bayangkan sebuah gaun yang cukup indah itu dapat dibeli dengan harga semurah itu. Setelah membayar semuanya aku kembali duduk menatap jalanan yang ramai lancar tersebut, menghela nafasku.

Aku memandang ke samping toko tersebut yang bersebelah dengan bengkel, bengkel itu tampak sepi dan pasti masih tutup.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Sakura memperlihatkan gaun berwarna ungu itu.

Aku memandangi gaun tersebut, cukup cantik untuk di kenakan oleh Sakura.

"Bagus," jawabku.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, namun mengembalikan gaun tersebut untuk mencoba gaun-gaun yang lainnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Ino yang keluar dengan gaun berwarna kuning buram tanpa lengan.

"Cukup bagus," jawabku tidak memperhatikan.

Dan semua itu berulang-ulang hingga sampai lima kali mereka memberi pertanyaan kepadaku.

"Kau bagus dengan gaun berwarna merah muda itu Sakura, dan kau Ino semua yang kau pilih sangat bagus," jawabku bosan.

Mereka tidak memperhatikanku dan masih terus memandangi seluruh tubuh mereka pada cermin tersebut dengan bangga yang terlalu berlebihan.

Aku sedikit menggeram kesal karena tingkah laku mereka tersebut.

Aku menenangkan diriku kembali. "Kalian tahu bengkel yang lain selain bengkel yang di sebelah?" tanyaku.

"Ada banyak di sini, kau mencari apa?" tanya Ino.

"Alat untuk mempermulus mobilku dari kecelakaan kemarin," jawabku.

"Kalau itu kau tinggal cari di arah utara di sana dengan tulisan _Changy_," tunjuk Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" selidikku.

"Tentu saja dari Yahiko, dia pencinta otomotif yang baik," jawab Sakura.

Aku hanya menganguk dan kemudian mengambil tasku yang berisi baju dan tabet PC.

"Kita jumpa dimana?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau restoran Vee, itu tempat yang bagus, kalau mau tahu tinggal lihat saja papannya yang besar itu," jawab Ino.

Aku menganguk dan kemudian berjalan keluar tetap mengetatkan jaketku.

Setelah memasuki barang bawaanku di bangku penumpang mobil aku berjalan dengan dompet di tas kecil ku, aku akan membutuhkannya.

Udara dingin menyentuh wajahku, walaupun tidak sedingin Konoha tetap masih dingin di sini.

Sapaan yang ramah tidak ku hiraukan dari semua orang menyapaku, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke utara dengan semangat melayangkan kaki unttuk ke tujuan.

Toko buku, distro, restoran, supermarket, beberapa pertokoan yang lainnya telah ku lewati tanpa sadar dengan waktu lama dan lelahnya kakiku melangkah.

Langkah kakiku memasuki wilayah rimbun Utah, penuh dengan pohon dan tidak tampak dari luar karena terhalang dengan dinding-dinding kokoh yang menghalangi dari pandangan itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat ketika sebuah papan nama tertangkap oleh mataku

Bengkel tersebut sepi namun memiliki barang yang lengkap dan juga sambutan yang ramah oleh pegawainya atau mungkin pemiliknya.

"Halo, ada yang bisa ku bantu," senyum sang pemilik toko ramah.

"Apa kau mempunyai alat ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan foto alat yang sering digunakan sepupuku Neji pada layar telepon genggam.

Dia melihatnya sekilas dan kembali dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Maaf, alat itu sedang kosong," suaranya penuh penyesalan.

Aku juga sedikit kecewa karena itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lihat-lihat dulu?" usulnya.

Aku menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Tampak beberapa peralatan bengkel dan satu mobil yang tengah diperbaiki. Aku melangkahkan kakiku meniti dan menatap barang-barang yang ada. Sebuah obeng dan kunci Inggris yang ku butuhkan juga terpampang dengan rapi sehingga aku mengambilnya.

Aku mengangsurkan ke dua barang itu di meja kasir, mataku menatap ke sebuah benda seperti tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Sebuah kalung dengan tanda suku Quileute Konoha dengan bentuk daun dan beberapa ukiran yang tidak jelas pada penglihatanku.

"Kau anggota suku Quileute?" tanyaku.

Pria itu menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Ya, aku anak salah satu ketua," jawab pria itu.

Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku, dari kelima kepala suku yang ku kenali hanya tiga.

"Lian, Inuzuka Lian," senyum pria itu.

Aku terhenyak dengan pikiranku.

"Kau kakaknya Kiba?" tanyaku.

Ku lihat raut keterkejutan pada matanya.

"Kau kenal adikku?" kernyitnya.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kami teman masa kecil," jawabku.

Dia sedikit berpikir dan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oh ya, kau Hinata," ucap Lian memastikan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Dia tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau semakin cantik Hinata," senyum Lian tulus memelukku.

Aku membalas pelukkannya.

Kami cukup lama saling berpelukkan.

"Kau tahu ini dari siapa?" tanya Lian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dari Sakura, katanya Yahiko sering kemari," jawabku.

Senyuman yang terpatri diwajah Lian perlahan-lahan memudar walau masih dengan senyumannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Dia terasa enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kecil dariku.

"Ini masih ada hubungannya dengan suku, sebagai penghubung antar suku dan kawanan mereka aku sedikit disibukkan karena itu," jawab Lian.

"Eh, kamu juga berhubungan dengan suku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku Pi," jawabnya.

Semakin lama obrolan kami semakin canggung, akhirny aku menyudahkan obrolan kami dan berpamitan padanya.

'Pi, seperti lambang untuk rumus jari-jari lingkaran saja,' batinku.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan berjalan menuruti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Lian sebagai jalan terdekat menuju toko baju tadi.

Malam telah datang sang mentari telah kembali pada peraduannya, udara semakin dingin bersama dengan sinar bulan yang menyentuh bayanganku. Aku memasuki barang yang ku beli pada jaket dan beberapa koyo penghangat yang diberikan oleh Lian tadi, udara di sini jadi mengingatkanku ketika kami –aku, James dan Rie- masih tinggal di Rumania dan Bulgaria, cukup dingin.

Aku menatap lorong itu, lorong kecil. Kaki berjalan memasuki gang kecil itu. Dua orang pemabuk di depanku, mereka mendekatiku membuatku sedikit ketakutan sehingga aku pelan-pelan membelakangi mereka menuju gang di samping gang itu, mereka terus mengikutiku.

Rasa nyeri di kakiku membuatku sedikit terpincang-pincang dengan berjalan yang cepat, pemabuk itu masih mengikutiku terus mengikutiku hingga aku sampai di sebuah lapangan kumuh tempat yang sangat tidak ramah bagi turis di Utah dan aku sampai ditempat tidak ramah tersebut.

Seonggok mayat berada disisi samping lapangan walaupun begitu ku kira mayat tersebut dengan dadanya yang naik turun masih disebut hidup.

Aku terjebak dengan segerombolan pemabuk, dua orang pemabuk itu baru saja keluar dari gang dengan senyum puas.

Mereka mendekatiku membuat lingkaran.

"Hei cantik," goda seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

"Jangan sentuh aku," ucapku.

Mereka tertawa.

Ada seseorang yang hampir saja menyentuh bagian sensitifku.

Aku marah, mengambil tangannya membantingnya dengan trik Judo dan sedikit mematahkan tangannya.

"M-maaf," ucapku

Aku sedikit merasakan sebuah pisau mengarah padaku. Tubuhku seakan-akan ringan, sehingga bisa menghidar dari tusukkan itu.

Orang yang mengarahkan tusukkan itu aku memegang pundaknya dan memukul kepalanya memakai obeng sehingga membuatnya pingsan, obeng kembali ku simpan ketika leherku ditekan oleh tangan kekar.

Dan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitku.

Aku memikirkan ribuan jurus yang ku ingat pada otakku, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang membuatku bebas dari cengkraman orang ini.

"Jangan bergerak lagi manis," bisik pria itu ditelingaku membuatku geli.

Aku marah dengan perilaku ini, aku seperti anjing yang meringkuk ke dinginan. Dan ku rasa tubuhku juga mulai memanas.

"Oh, kau panas," goda pria itu.

Aku memanas namun bukan karena bisikkan dan godaan dari ke empat orang ini, namun aku tahu bahwa aku benci benar-benar benci. Kuharap ada yang membantuku keluar dari masalah ini.

Sebuah deruman mobil memasuki lapangan itu dengan manuver yang tajam.

Orang itu keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Wowowo, itu bahaya men," pria yang di sebelah kananku menggerutu.

Naruto menggeram.

"Sini," perintahnya dengan desisan.

Cengkraman dileherku semakin menguat membuatku sedikit sesak.

Desisan kembali Naruto dengan kilatan marah, dia memegang tanganku.

Dingin, hanya itu yang ku rasakan tanpa adanya kehangatan. Sepertinya teori yang ku cari betul.

"Masuk," perintahnya.

Dia mendorongku memasuki mobilnya, aku membuka pintu dan memasuki mobil tersebut. Wangi semerbak memasuki hidungku.

Naruto menggeram, membuat orang-orang itu berlarian bagai anjing. Dia kembali memasuki mobilnya.

Aku menatap matanya, mata yang indah dan aku terperangkap pada mata itu. Mata itu seakan-akan menahanku di dunia ini bukan lagi gaya gravitasi bumi, tubuhku menghangat dengan wajah yang sedikit memanas dan hatiku yang memanas.

Aku merasa sangat membutuhkan Naruto pada malam ini dan hari-hari yang akan datang.

"... tenangkan aku," katanya dengan suara yang merdu.

"A-apa?" tanyaku gelagapan.

"Tolong tenangkan aku, kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala kutu busuk yang sangat busuk itu," pintanya.

"K-kau harus memakai sabuk pengaman," ucapku bodoh.

Dia tertawa mendengarnya.

Mobil Naruto berhenti di restoran Vee dan menghenentikan mobil tanpa aku menunjukkannya.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanyaku ketakutan.

Dia menganggukkan kepala.

Kami keluar berdua, dia menungguku, melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya padaku yang telah berjaket ini.

Wajahku sedikit memanas karena tingkahnya itu. Kami akan menaiki tangga restoran ketika Ino dan Sakura keluar.

"Hinata, darimana saja kau?" tanya Sakura panik.

Aku ingin menjawabnya ketika Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Maafkan aku, karena kami terlalu banyak mengobrol jadinya membuat Hinata tidak makan malam," jawab Naruto dengan suara merdu dan tatapannya.

Mereka seakan tersihir.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab mereka berdua.

"Ayo Hinata, kalau kau..."

"Kurasa aku harus memastikan Hinata makan sesuatu," ucap Naruto. "Jika kau mau?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku cepat, sedikit nyeri di kepalaku.

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Senyumnya.

"Sungguh bijaksana," sahut Ino. Sakura menyetujuinya.

"Ya, aku harus makan sesuatu." Anggukku.

"Oke, jadi... sampai jumpa besok," pamit Sakura.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok," uucapku.

Aku tahu itu sebagai pertanda 'ceritakan besok pada kami.'

Kami berdua berbalik memunggungi mereka yang ku yakini sedang tertawa.

Saku jaket adalah tempat yang paling aman menyampirkan tanganku untuk tidak kedinginan. Kami memasuki restoran tersebut, aroma makanan menguar membuat perutku meraung-raung. Naruto mendekati tubuhnya padaku, dia menuntunku duduk ditengah ruangan. Dia sungguh sangat sopan.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya pelayan ramah pada Naruto.

Naruto menatapku. "Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto kepadaku.

Aku masih menatap mata biru yang menenangkanku itu, terasa begitu hangat pada pandangannya. Mata biru itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kuning emas yang serasi dengan rambut Naruto itu, sungguh maha karya agung dari tuhan.

"Hinata," lambai Naruto di depan wajahku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku menyadarkan diriku dari lamunan.

"Terserahmu," senyumku.

Wajah yang kaku itu kembali menatap ke arah pelayan.

"_Burger_ gandum, _spaghetti bolognaise_, dan _orange juice_. Semua hanya satu saja," ucap Naruto merdu membuat pelayan itu terpesona.

"Li-lima be-belas t-tahun –eh m-menit," pelayan itu bahkan sedikit kesalahan dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Pelayan itu bersemu merah kemudian pergi dari meja kami.

"Kau membuatnya terpersona," gerutuku.

Dia menatapku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Dia tertawa mengalun indah.

'Oh tidak, barang-barangku tertinggal di dalam mobil Sakura,' sebuah pikiran terlintas di otakku.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Barang-barangku tertinggal di dalam mobil Sakura," jawabku.

"Kau bisa meneleponnya nanti," usul Naruto.

"Terima kasih," senyumku getir.

Perasaan perih menusuk itu kembali menyentuh diriku dengan cepat, ku rasakan diriku sedikit tegap dengan tubuh yang meninggi.

"Ada apa lagi Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku di lapangan tadi?" tanyaku berusaha untuk memendam rasa nyeri itu.

"Aku mengikuti baumu tapi kau tidak ada dengan temanmu, aku terus mencarimu hingga pikiran kotor itu ada didalam otaknya," jawab Naruto.

Dia kembali menenangkan dirinya ketika pelayan datang dengan nampannya.

"Satu _burger_ gandum, satu _spaghetti bolognaise, _dan satu _orange juice_," ucap pelayan itu menyerahkannya kepadaku.

Dia menatap Naruto.

"Kau benar tidak ingin memesan apapun?" tanya pelayan itu.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau ingin sesuatu, kau tahu harus memanggil siapa," senyum pelayan tersebut berpaling dari hadapan kami.

Aku memakan _burger_ku dengan tatapan mata Naruto yang sungguh menggangguku.

"Kenapa kau tidak memesan saja?" tanyaku.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Aku baru saja makan," jawab Naruto.

Aku kembali memakan bagian yang belum tersentuh. Sungguh sentuhan yang lembut dengan lumeran saus _mayonaise_ menyentuh indera pengecapku, ditambah dengan dagingnya yang lembut.

_Orange juice_ menemani makanku ketikaku telah menyelesaikan menu pembukaan.

Mata kuning itu masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang dalam.

"Kau sudah memutuskan aku apa?" tanya Naruto kepadaku.

Ku rasakan makanan itu menyangkut ditenggorokkanku sehingga aku harus meminum dengan cepat.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." batukku.

Naruto memukul lembut punggungku.

Rasa asam kembali menyentuh indera pengecapku untuk menghiburku dari tersedak tadi.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Aku menelan ludahku karena itu.

"Sebelum itu kau harus jawab pertanyaanku," pintaku.

Dia menatapku sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menganggukkan lehernya.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanyaku.

"Tujuh belas tahun," jawabnya tenang.

Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berusia tujuh belas tahun?" tanyaku lagi.

Tepat sekali, mata seksi itu sedikit terbelalak namun kembali ke bentuknya. Naruto tampak enggan menjawabnya.

"Hampir enam ratus tahun," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum menang dan menghisap kembali minumanku kemudian memakan _spaghetti_ku.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

Aku menyeruput dengan cepat _spaghetti_ untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dari Kiba, dia anak salah satu ketua suku Quileute Konoha," jawabku.

"Bagaimana caranya?" kernyit Naruto.

Aku malu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Menirumu, itu sungguh sangat susah," ku rasakan wajahku memanas dan pipiku kugembungkan.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, dia mengambil satu suapan _spaghetti_ yang tersisa dari wadah makananku dan memakannya.

Sekarang aku yang mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang ku makan," ucap Naruto.

Aku mengangguk. "Darah."

Dia tertawa renyah karena itu.

"Lalu kau takut?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaian tiga jarinya.

Aku memandangnya seakan itu adalah pertanyaan yang konyol.

"Tidak, Kiba mengatakan kau berbeda dengan jenismu karena kalian meminum darah hewan sehingga tidak berbahaya bagi kami," senyumku simpul.

Namun itu jawaban yang tidak diharapkan oleh Naruto, raut mukanya berubah.

"Selalu berbahaya bersama kami Hinata," ucap Naruto getir.

Aku menatap mata yang menenangkan itu, kami saling menatap penuh kedalaman sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak," bantahku. Aku mengangkat tanganku memanggil pelayan.

Pelayan itu datang dengan bon ditangannya, dia memberikannya kepada Naruto. Naruto memberikan uang dengan tips yang sungguh banyak untuk uang itu. Ingin aku mengatakan jika Naruto adalah mahluk yang paling dermawan dan berlebihan –sungguh sangat berlebihan.

Kami keluar dari restoran itu dan udara dingin menerpa wajahku. Aku memasuki mobil itu dan Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

Dia menatapku membuatku ngeri karena dia melihatku tanpa memerhatikan jalan yang ku harap tidak jatuh ke dalam jurang yang terjal karena itu, walaupun aku tahu dia akan menolongku tapi itu tetap saja membahayakan nyawaku.

"Jadi kau tahu aku ini apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk kepalaku.

"Sebutkan!" perintahnya.

"Vampire," jawabku mantap.

Dia tersenyum.

Aku memandangnya heran.

"Tapi kenapa beberapa minggu kau tidak ada dan seperti menjauh dari ku?" bisikku lemah. Aku tahu dia pasti mendengarkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjauhimu dari bahaya," jawabnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kau tahu, kata Kiba itu benar. Kami tetap saja berbahaya bagimu, bagi semua manusia," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak takut," kataku.

"Jangan katakan itu," marah Naruto. "Ada didalam diriku menginginkan darahmu Hinata, itu bahaya."

Aku menatapnya sendu. "Aku tahu, aku tetap tidak takut."

"Kau bodoh," gerutunya pelan.

"Ya bodoh karena kau," aku hampir saja mengeluarkan air mataku karena itu.

Dia menatapku.

"Cih sial, akhirnya serigala jatuh cinta kepada domba buruannya," dia menatapku.

"Domba yang bodoh," ucapku.

"Serigala yang menderita," senyumnya.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan mencobanya," jawabnya.

Dia menghentikan mobil tepat di depan rumahku, namun aku enggan untuk turun dari mobil itu.

"Kau mau ke sekolah bersamaku besok?" tanyanya.

Aku mengedik. "Ya, tentu saja," jawabku.

"Sampai jumpa besok," ucapnya.

Aku memberikan jaketnya yang tebal itu sehingga tinggal jaketku saja yang ada.

"Ya sampai jumpa besok," senyumku.

Aku turun dari mobilnya, tampak didepan rumahku mobil patroli Hiashi telah ada di belakang pintu garasi yang tertutup. Langkah kakiku aku membuka pintu dengan suara Haku yang pelan.

"Kau lihat dia bersama si Lintah."

...

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Sorry, sorry telat banget. Habis capek banget keliling Kampar ama Pekanbaru gegara gak jadi Pulkam karena sumpah padet sepadet-padetnya di jalanan dan juga sibuk nambang *Emang usia lo berapa. Oke dah, silahkan review. Saya mau ngerjakan PR Bahasa Indonesia dulu, sumpah ternyata BI itu sulit juga. Oh ya mengenai Palasik tuh jika kalian pernah nonton di chanel tv pasti tahu deh, kalau nggak cari di mbak Wikipedia pasti ada deh. Ini udah panjang apa belon?**

**.**

**.**

Balasan Review, yang punya akun di PM ajha soalnya capek.

**Bubble bee: **Thank You banget

**Chen: **Wuah, thank you banget atas sarannya ya.

.

Rnr?.


	11. Aneh!

**Title: **My Boyfriend Vampire

**Disclaimer: ** All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: ** OOC, OC, Miss Typo, Incest, Don't Like Don't Read

...

**Aneh! **Alternatif judul Berbung-bunga.

.

Aku memasuki rumah, tentu saja dengan suara Haku yang masih terdengar entah mengoceh soal apa kepada Hiashi namun suaranya tidak seperti biasanya yang ceria, disuaranya ada sebuah ketegasan begitu juga dengan Hiashi di berwibawa sekali dan obrolan mereka semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar karena volume suara mereka dikecilkan oleh mereka berdua, tapi ada satu percakapan mereka tidak sadar bahwa aku berada disana satu ruangan yang hanya disekat oleh dinding tipis.

"Ada apa Hiashi?" tanya Haku sedikit panik.

"Mereka diserang lagi," jawab Hiashi penuh wibawa.

"Oh sial," gerutu Haku.

Namun sebuah suara kemudian muncul kembali dari mulut Haku.

"Fard malah memakai selubungnya," ucap Haku kalut.

"Biar aku saja," tawar Hiashi.

Ketika aku masuk ke ruangan itu, tidak terdengar suara apapun bahkan sebuah helaan nafas. Aku berjalan dan ketika aku menaiki tangga, aku menatap mereka, yeah walaupun ke dua bola mata mereka melotot menatap chanel televisi yang menampilkan iklan itu. Ku tahu jika pikiran mereka berdua tidak fokus pada apa yang mereka tonton –lagipula siapa yang sudi menonton iklan terus menerus. Entah ada dimana sekarang pikiran mereka, mungkin konser, restoran baru, kantor polisi, pub atau bioskop –itu jika mereka doyan menonton film terbaru.

Ku tinggalkan mereka memasuki kamarku, toh ini adalah kesempatan terbaik tanpa harus ada omelan atau sesuatu wejangan dari Hiashi maupun Haku karena pulang terlambat. Otakku sekarang penuh, penuh dengan pemikiran keanehan mereka berdua meskipun tidak mengalahkan pikiranku terhadap Naruto yang hampir menyelimuti saraf-saraf didalam otakku apalagi tentang yang terjadi tadi, apakah itu dapat dikatakan kencan? Ku akui aku memang menyukai Naruto tapi ketika sebelum kembali melihat matanya tadi perasaan itu hanya sekedar menyukai bukan sampai ditaraf mencintai, namun ketika aku menatap matanya yang selalu berubah-ubah itu seperti ada rasa lain menyentuh hatiku –bukan hampir seluruh badanku terhipnotis karenanya seakan aku bukan mencintainya namun sangat membutuhkan malah melebihi membutuhkan.

Aku menghempaskan diriku ke kasur _quint size_ sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Kuhirup sesuatu sangat dalam pada jaketku yang tadi ditimpa oleh jaket Naruto, wanginya manis persis apa yang kurasakan ketikaku menghirup bau kulit Naruto namun juga ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan hidung tetapi begitu dekat membuat aliran darahku deras dan detak jantung kembali berdegup kencang.

Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?

Aku tidak tahu mengenai jatuh cinta, namun yang kuingat dari beberapa baris kata yang ku ingat dari novel roman picisan yang pernah kupinjam diperpustakaan Arizona tempat tinggalku dulu yang menyatakan bahwa perasaan cinta itu seperti berbunga-bunga selalu membuat bahagia akan tetapi aku tidak merasakan perasaan tersebut seperti berbunga-bunga dan sejenisnya aku merasakan perasaan yang err sangat merindukan, aku membutuhkannya disampingku sangat membutuhkannya untuk mendampingiku. Ku rasa wajahku mulai memanas membayangi itu, sungguh memalukan. Ku berusaha memejamkan mataku untuk tertidur.

Namun baru saja aku menutup kelopak mataku, dering nada dari satu lagu _westlife _terdengar dari meja riasku. Aku membuka mataku dengan gerutuanku. Duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, mengambil telepon genggamku didekat speaker yang tidak berbentuk karena ulahku kemarin dulu. Aku menekan tombol hijau dan mendengarkan suara orang yang menelepon.

"_Hinata!_," suara nyaring Sakura terdengar.

"Ya, ada apa Sakura?" tanyaku.

Aku yakin itu mengenai barang-barangku yang tertinggal dimobilnya.

"_Bagaimana kencannya?_" tanya Sakura semangat.

Aku menganga, jauh sekali dari perkiraanku.

"Itu tidak kencan Sakura," jawabku. Aku berdiri melepaskan jaketku sambil melihat ke cermin. Tank top dan celana jeans panjang, tidak ada yang spesial.

Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh di leherku. Aku mendekat ke cermin untuk melihat sesuatu yang kecil itu.

Tato itu adalah tato, aku membelak. Aku tidak pernah merajah kulitku, dan kurasa juga ada dilenganku, aku mengsampingkan tubuhku.

Dan itu membuatku tambah membelakkan mataku. Tanda apa itu? Ku rasa ketika temanku akan mentato tidak ada gambar seperti itu atau mungkin simbol, entah simbol apa.

"_Nata... Hinata_," suara Sakura yang nyaring menyadarkanku dari lamunanku atau mungkin itu sebuah keterpanaanku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanyaku.

"_Kau tidak memperhatikan_," kesal Sakura.

"M-maaf S-sakura," penyakit gagapku kembali kambuh.

"A-aku s-sedang m-mengganti b-bajuku." Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena aku sedang membuka jaketku.

"_Kalau begitu aku yang minta maaf padamu Hinata_," ku dengar ada nada menyesal di suaranya.

"T-tidak a-apa-a-apa k-kok," ucapku tersenyum, walau kutahu itu tidak akan tampak.

Aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, barang bawaanku tertinggal di mobilmu, besok aku akan mengambilnya," ucapku.

"Baiklah, dan kau harus menceritakannya." Ada nada perintah yang keluar dari Sakura.

"Tapi-," aku tidak menyelasaikan protesku ketika nada sambung itu berubah menjadi suara tanda dia mematikan koneksinya.

Aku menatap cermin lagi, dan kemudian mengukur tubuhku disebelahnya. Tinggiku sekarang seratus delapan puluh enam, naik tujuh senti. Tidak mengenakkan.

Apalagi aku paling jangkun dibandingkan anak-anak perempuan bahkan sebagian laki-laki yang satu angkatan denganku, aku yakin itu. Aku menghela nafasku berat, kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidur untuk menidurkan diriku, menggapai alam mimpi dan terbang di delamnya.

Aku ingin menghilangkan beban ini sejenak.

...

Belaian lembut menyentuh dahiku.

"Uugh, Hanabi sudah ku katakan jangan membelaiku," ucapku. Ini seperti kebiasaan kami ketika masih satu keluarga.

Tetapi tidak terdengar sama sekali cekikikan Hanabi yang riang, belaian lembut itu kembali menyentuh dahiku.

Aku membuka mataku, sinar matahari menyelusup menghentak diriku.

'Ini bukan kamarku, dimana ini?' batinku.

Pemandangan yang indah menyentuh sudut-sudut bola mata memantulkan cahaya benda-benda tersebut ke mataku, aku mengernyit aneh. Semua tanaman terpantul dengan jelasnya, sangat jelas malah. Ini tidak mungkin, bukan?

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya seseorang dibelakangku.

Aku berbalik menatapnya, itu Naruto tapi bagaimana caranya dia mendengar pikiranku dan apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Akan ku tunjukkan padamu," senyum Naruto yang tadinya mengeluarkan suaranya yang merdu bagai lonceng.

Dia menggapai tanganku, kemudian kami berdua berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Terdengar aliran air sungai yang tenang, kami berdua mendekati air suangai tersebut.

"Tataplah!" sebuah perintah namun terkesan sebagai pinta.

Aku beringsut dengan takut menatap diriku pada pantulan air sungai tersebut dan memejamkan mataku

"Buka matamu Hinata," alunan lembut itu menyuruhku untuk membuka mataku.

Mataku membuka secara pelan, dan aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat.

Apakah itu bayanganku? Sungguh sangat menawan sekali.

Wajahnya mempesona, cantik seperti bukan aku, matanya berwarna merah darah berbeda dengan Naruto. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ayo kita berburu!" ajaknya.

Kami berdua berlari, rasanya ringan ketika berlari. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa pohon yang tumbang olehku. Cukup aneh bukan. Kami saling berlarian memperebutkan posisi terdepan dan aku mulai memperlambat gerakkanku bersama dengan Naruto didepanku tanpa takut terjatuh.

"Sekarang, pejamkan matamu," perintah Naruto.

Aku mengikuti perintahnya.

"Coba kau cium baunya," kemudian sayup-sayup ku mencium bau yang menggiurkan.

Aku berlari mengejar buruanku, tanpa menggunakan penglihatanku melainkan instingku. Cukup sulit untuk itu, tentu saja.

Bau itu semakin mendekat ke indera penciumanku.

Satu, dua, tiga, ah tidak. Sekelompok rusa yang sangat menggiurkan, aku beringsut mendekatinya ketika arah angin berubah mendatangiku dari arah yang lain.

Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya, namun bau itu semakin menguat, bau hangat dan sangat menghauskan itu. Ini bau dari darah manusia, aku berlari menuju asal baunya dengan cepat dan membiarkan nafsu menguasai diriku menuju asal bau.

"Hinata," teriakan Naruto sama sekali tidak ku hiraukan.

Aku berlari menuju tempat itu ketika kurasa diriku melayang terjatuh diruangan dengan pantulan kaca. Aku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dengan seksama.

Bukankah ini studio _Capoiera_ di Arizona?

"Kau tidak menarik manis, terlalu pasif," seseorang maju didepanku.

Aku menatap wajah itu, satu dari dua orang wajah yang kembar dengan senyuman bengisnya entah mengapa aku mengenalnya.

Pria itu mendekatiku, mencengkram daguku membuatku kesakitan dengan cengkramannya.

"Beritahu dia bagaimana sakitnya!" perintah orang itu menggunakan kamera video Rie.

Aku menggeram marah, ketikaku sadari bahwa kakiku patah. Kaki itu sembuh kembali dengan cepat, dan entah mengapa kemudian aku menatapnya yang telah berubah menjadi tinggi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kucing!" katanya menatapku dengan kebencian.

Aku akan menerkamnya namun dia memukulku menjauh dari tubuhnya. Aku memejamkan mata untuk merasakan rasa kesakitan menghantam dengan kecepatan tinggi itu namun tidak ada yang terjadi sama sekali padaku.

Malah aku merasakan ringan sebelum kembali menjejakkan kakiku ketanah.

"Grrrr," geraman itu keluar dari bibirku menatapnya penuh kebencian.

Lalu aku bergerak menerkamnya. Kami berdua bergelut, mencakar, dan saling menerkam. Aku tidak peduli yang pasti aku dapat membunuh seorang –eh seekor vampir itu membuatku seakan mahluk liar. Aku terpelanting sama juga dengan vampir itu.

"_Dia berubah!_," dua suara ada didalam otakku entah suara siapa.

Yang pasti aku menerkam kepala itu, mencabik jika saja bisa sebelum akhirnya aku menjadi lemah dan kedinginan seakan tidak ada pakaian yang menyelimutiku, aku hampir menutup mata ketika rasa panas menjalar di aliran nadiku, panas yang membuatku lemah dan menderita.

"Kau apakan dia? Vampir brengsek," teriak Naruto yang baru saja datang.

Bukankah Naruto juga vampir?

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya suara berat Haku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku terbangun karena suara itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa suara tersebut terdengar seakan Haku ada disini.

Diriku berada dipinggir kasur _quint size_, aku menelusuri semuanya. Lalu aku mendapati _speaker _yang kurusak kemarin telah bertengger dengan manis tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

Jika dunia ini dongeng seperti kisah kakek tua yang dibantu para kurcaci membuat sepatu, aku akan percaya jika saja tidak ada pilihan selain mempercayainya namun bedanya tidak seperti dongeng sepatu itu tapi _speaker_.

Seakan itu mungkin!

Aku menghela dengan pikiranku yang konyol itu membuatku tertawa sendiri.

"Aku sedang melakukan koneksi," jawab Fard pada Haku.

Aku mempertajam pendengaranku.

"Sama sekali tidak perlu memakai selubung bukan," delik Haku.

"Heh, seakan kau tidak tahu saja nasibku tadi ditempat pengisian bahan bakar itu, aku berjumpa mereka tahu," ucap Fard membela diri.

Mereka terdiam begitu juga aku yang semakin mempertajam pendengaranku.

Entah berapa lama mereka terdiam, hanya sayup-sayup suara komentator bola terdengar dari siaran televisi.

"Datuk mana?" tanya Fard.

"Dia itu kakekmu Fard," kata Haku seakan tidak percaya.

Kakek? Sejak kapan Fard jadi cucu ayahku, lagipula usia Hiashi baru menginjak kepala empat. Itu bukan usia ideal untuk seorang cucu –menurutku.

"Tidak, secara adat dia datuk, walaupun dia kakekku," ucap Fard penuh ketegasan.

Aku tidak tahu Fard memegang adatnya.

"Ya, ya. Tapi kau melekat pada bibimu sendiri," kata Haku dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Fard terdiam sebentar.

"Secara adat ya, tapi usianya tiga puluh tahun dibawahku," ketegasan terdengar dari suaranya.

Apa maksud Fard? Bukankah hanya dua tahun setengah perbedaan usianya dengan Hanabi.

Aku bingung dengan itu.

"Lagipula kita tidak mengetahui siapa _imprint_ kita dan ini bagai benjana takdir yang harus segera terpenuhi," suara itu kembali berdentang dengan nyalinya yang seperti biasanya.

Aku tidak tahu dia dapat senyali itu untuk berbicara dengan Haku yang menggunakan nada formal tersebut. Kalau aku yang diperintahkan untuk itu pasti sudah angkat tangan deh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fard lagi.

"Ryan hampir menjadi tas kulit tahu karena kau, untung saja Hiashi pergi dengan jetnya malam tadi," jawab Haku.

Jet? Ayahku punya jet! Kukira dia tidak sekaya itu.

"Apa?" ucap Fard tidak percaya.

Ya aku tahu itu, aku juga tidak percaya bahwa ayahku memiliki jet pribadi.

"Kau akan ketempat Immanuel sekarang, dia berada di situasi genting karena ancaman dari lintah," perintah Haku.

"Baiklah, kau pergi kemana?" tanya Fard.

"Kawanan di Vietnam," jawab Haku.

Wow. Ini adalah liburan untuk ketiga orang itu.

Lalu aku tidak mendengar lagi obrolan antara mereka berdua, hanya gerakkan mereka dan suara pintu yang dibuka –pasti mereka ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Apa yang terjadi ini? aku menghela nafasku. Mereka tidak datang kembali ke rumah lagi, aku tahu itu. Karena pintunya tidak dibuka kembali untuk pergi membawa mobil atau sejenisnya. Jadi mereka akan pergi memakai apa? Hanya jalan kaki saja ke bandara, itu tidak mungkin jarak dari sini ke bandara sekitar sembilan puluh kilometer memerlukan waktu sekitar dua jam jika dalam kecepatan normal ke bandara dan akan menempuh seharian penuh untuk jalan sampai ke bandara. Cukup aneh bukan. Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku terlebih dahulu dengan pikiran yang aneh-aneh, memasak kayaknya bagus.

...

Tiga fakta yang aku dapatkan dari kejadian 'kencan' kemarin dari Naruto:

Naruto entah mengapa seperti sangat membutuhkanku diriku, bahkan kami tidak pernah bertemu seumur hidupku atau kehidupanku yang lalu.

Ada sebagian dari diri Naruto yang sangat menginginkan darahku seperti barang yang menggiurkan ketika sedang sale.

Entah mengapa aku melekat dengannya, aku seperti sangat membutuhkan dirinya disebelahku, rasa sayangnya, belaiannya, senyumannya, aku tahu ini bukanlah rasa cinta seperti apa yang ditulis di novel-novel romantis.

Jadi karena itulah, aku sekarang disini mempersiapkan diriku, untung saja Hanabi telah pergi dengan temannya atau mungkin salah satu teman Kiba. Dan kini, jaket yang sebenarnya sangat tebal itu menyusahkanku di udara sedingin ini.

'Tiin... tiin... tiin...'

Klakson mobil terdengar di depan rumah dengan suaranya yang lantang.

Aku berlari menuju mobil tersebut. Mobil yang bagus terparkir mengalahkan mobilku, tampak Naruto tersenyum lebar kepadaku dengan tenang.

"Hai _lavender_!" sapa Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu Naruto," ucapku malu dengan semburat merahku ku yakin.

"Ayo kalau begitu, sekolah telah menunggu untuk terpukau," ajaknya dengan senyuman tiga jari yang tidak pernah ku lihat membuatku mabuk kepayang.

Aku memasuki mobilnya dengan rasa yang penuh dengan perasaan yang berbunga dan menghangatkan hatiku.

...

.

.

TBC

.

.

...

**Balasan review:**

**Bubble bee: hahaha, thanks atas reviewnya.**

**.**

Yang lainnya di PM yah! :)

.

.

**Review!**


	12. Obrolan 1

Aku memasuki mobil Deltra Naruto dengan canggung, bagaimana tidak? Aku tidak tahu apakah hubungan kami telah diresmikan atau belum sama sekali sehingga itu membuatku dalam kembimbangan pikiran dan beban didalam hatiku memikirkan hal tersebut. Naruto memasuki mobil, dan kami hanya diam tanpa adanya pergerakkan maju, mundur ataupun jalan dari mobil yang disetir oleh Naruto. Tidak ada pergerakkan yang berarti dilakukan oleh Naruto. Dia mematung dan tidak bernafas –itu adalah hal yang wajar bukan karena Naruto memang tidak memerlukannya untuk menghirup oksigen mengisi paru-paru dalam usaha jantung memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh dan sel-sel darah merah menghantarkan oksigen ke seluruh jaringan untuk menjalankan sistem tubuh.

"Kau sungguh ingin aku disisimu?" tanya Naruto menatapku seperti sumpah pernikahan.

Aku menatapnya dan menghayati setiap perkataannya seperti lantunan nina boboku saat tertidur pulas.

"Tentu saja Naruto," jawabku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia ungkapkan seakan aku tidak mencintainya.

Tidak! Dia keliru jika mengatakan itu seakan sangsi atas cinta yang ku sajikan.

Entah mengapa ada seperti ada yang tercubit dihati ini, mengalihkan pandanganku menjauh dari pandangan Naruto kepadaku menatap setiap lekuk pada bagian miniatur di depan dan jalanan yang entah mengapa sekarang lengang tidak ada yang melewati, bahkan tidak sesuatu pergerakkan apapun didepan itu sungguh mengerikan.

"Maafkan aku," suara Naruto kembali memecahkan keheningan.

Aku menatapnya, apa maksudnya?

"Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin kau berada di kubangan kotor ini," sambung Naruto.

Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya.

'Kubangan kotor? Apa maksunya?'

"Tidak, aku telah terjebak olehmu Naruto," ucapku menatapnya tajam.

Dia menatapku seakan perihatin denganku –atau mungkin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu tidak ada suara apapun diantara kami.

Aku mulai membayangkan mimpiku yang dahulu.

Disebuah ruangan dimana aku tertidur, Naruto mendekati taringnya ke leherku namun aku pasrah –oh damn!

Tetap saja bayang demi bayang itu berkelabat di depan mataku tetapi tidak membuatku takut sama sekali, sangat malah.

Mobil itu bergerak melaju dengan santai, spidometernya menunjukkan 60 km/jam. Cukup pelan –selain itu dengan air yang menggenangi jalan yang entah darimana datangnya. Aku menutup mataku menikmati mesin penghangat yang memancarkan rasa mengantuk yang merambat ke mataku membuatnya meredup dengan itu.

Aku membuka mataku ketika mobil itu memperlambat jalannya, aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah tempat lapangan kecil bukanlah ke sebuah sekolah, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya dengan penghentian itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku padanya ketika dia membukakan pintu.

"Kau harus melihat aku ketika terkena cahaya," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kita bersekolah Naruto," ucapku tidak mengerti.

Muncul seringaian geli terpatri diwajah Naruto.

"Ini hari libur Hinata," senyum Naruto.

Ku rasakan semburat merah mengalir menguraikannya di wajahku ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang rupawan.

"T-tetapi, S-sakura m-mengatakan b-bahwa ha-hari i-ini d-dia a-akan m-memberikan j-jaket ku," aku ingin mengutuk diriku dengan penyakit gagap ini tentu dengan kesal dan aneh rasanya jantung ini berdegup kencang ketika bersamanya.

"Besok, itu adalah kalimat yang tidak harafiah Hinata, bisa hari ini atau mungkin besok," seringai Naruto dengan gerlingan nakal.

Seharusnya aku menjawab. "Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya ketika bersekolah." Bukan malah menjawab dua huruf dengan tanda seru. "Eh!" itu sangat memalukan.

Lalu kurasakan tangannya yang dingin itu memegangku dengan kokohnya.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto.

Dan ini juga seharusnya aku mengucapkan apa yang berada di majalah kesukaan Hanabi akhir-akhir ini '_Girl,'_ agar menjawabnya dengan cara seperti hal yang wajar bukan malah menganggukan kepalaku dengan wajah yang bersemu merah bak tomat busuk yang berada di tong sampah, aku menyesal telah menganggukan kepalaku, namun apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku tidak mengucapkan apa yang dihatiku, yang ada di ujung lidahku bahkan.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**Title:** My Boyfriend Vampire

**Rate: **Teen (semi M)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfic by:** Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS

**Genre: **Romance/Crime

**Warning: **Mungkin sedikit menyentuh rate M, Standard Warning

Don't Like Don't Reading

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Obrolan 1

...

.

Untunglah aku memakai perlengkapan hiking, sehingga aku dapat mengikuti Naruto. Aku yakin Naruto memperlambat langkahnya hanya untuk diriku supaya aku tidak kesusahan dengan lumut yang menyelimuti beberapa tersebut –namun itu sangat tidak berguna karena aku memiliki koordinasi yang kokoh. Yah Naruto sangat menjagaku seakan aku adalah mahluk yang rapuh.

Aku menatap embun-embun yang berjatuhan memantulkan pantulan sinar matahari dengan bias warna-warna yang melengkung indah, aku menatapnya sangat tajam seakan mata ini dapat menusuk ke dalam bulir-bulir embun tersebut. Suasana yang romantis.

Kami berjalan, dengan pohon yang tumbang telah membusuk dan juga jamur-jamur yang tumbuh di permukaan pohon busuk tersebut. Aku sedikit tertarik untuk mengambil gambarnya dan mengoleksi dengan kamera pocketku.

Langkah kaki ini melangkah semakin ke dalam hutan yang menjauh dari jalanan kecil yang terpatri ditanah, semakin lama semakin menggelap dengan semakin rimbunnya dedaunan dan semakin rapatnya pepohonan, tangan kokoh itu menyalurkan hantaran listrik membuatku sedikit menghangat. Entah darimana arus listrik dan debaran jantung ini membuat hawa disekitarku menjadi panas. Aku memakaikan tudung jaketku ketika rintik demi rintik hujan sedikit ku rasakan, mungkin saja diluar sana lebih deras daripada disini karena terhalang dengan rerimbunnya pepohonan. Aku rasakan langkah kaki Naruto berhenti ketika dua pohon yang tumbang tersebut membuatnya berhenti, Naruto bersikap _gentle_ dengan meminggirkan kedua pohon tersebut sembari menunjukkanku betapa kuatnya tangan kokoh tersebut seakan itu hanya sekumpulan kertas tidak berguna.

Lalu tangan itu kembali mengelanyuti buku-buku jari itu menelusup dan menggenggam tanganku tegas seakan takut kehilangan aku jika aku tersentuh sinar matahari seakan aku akan hangus menjadi abu –hei seharusnya dia yang di khawatirkan karena tersentuh sinar matahari dia akan lenyap tidak ada. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang kekar seakan juga takut dia akan lenyap bila terkena matahari. Langkah kaki kami seakan melayang.

"Kau mau jalan yang lebih cepat?" tanya Naruto.

Eh, apa maksudnya? Ada jalan yang lebih cepatkah, lalu apa maksudnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh jika ada yang cepat.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, jangan tutup matamu," peringat Naruto.

Aku masih bingung dengan peringatannya sama tangan kokoh tersebut yang langsung menarikku di gendongannya. Aku memeluk leher Naruto kuat seakan takut jatuh.

Lalu udara dan pemandangan disana berkelebat, aku memandangnya dengan takjub. Ini sangat indah. Terpaan angin membuat air mataku keluar, namun aku memaksakan untuk tidak menutup mataku. Lalu seberkas cahaya tampak di depan mataku. Naruto berhenti dipinggir hutan dan menyelusup ke dalam lorong alami yang terbuat sedikit gelap itu. Dia memberikan tanda untuk aku mengikutinya. Aku keluar dari perbatasan tersebut memasuki lorong alami tersebut.

"Kau tahu, inilah alasan mengapa kami harus menghindar jika matahari datang!" kata Naruto keluar dari kegelapan.

Dan ketika itu aku mengetahui alasannya. Karena ketika Naruto keluar dari kulit tan yang membiaskan cahaya matahari menyinari dari wajahnya, tubuh six-packnya bagai bongkahan berlian sebasar kerikil terkecil tertanam pada kulitnya.

"Indah," ucapku terpana.

"Indah? ini kulit pembunuh Hinata, dan orang akan tahu kami berbeda," kata Naruto terpana.

Aku mendekatinya, namun dia menghilang.

"Seakan kami membutuhkannya!" ucap Naruto yang muncul di atas lorong alami tersebut.

Aku terpana.

"Kau akan tergoda oleh bau kami, bentuk kami, dan wajah kami," pelan Naruto.

Aku mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa bertahan Naruto, aku yakin," ucapku mendekatinya.

Naruto mundur dan berlari dengan cepat dariku.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyaku dengan berteriak.

"Karena untuk memastikan aku tidak akan menginginkanmu. Kau bagai merk Heroin khusus untukku," bisik Naruto ditelingaku.

Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya ke lorong alami itu membuat lorong tersebut runtuh.

"Sekarang, apa kau ketakutan?" tanya Naruto memojokkanku dengan tangannya membuatku mundur hingga menyentuh batu berlumut.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Bagus," ucap Naruto dengan tangan yang mengendur.

Aku mendekatinya.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu," akuku dengan semburat merah.

Dia terkejut.

"Jadi serigala jatuh cinta dengan anak berkerudung merah," ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannya.

"Anak yang bodoh," sahutku.

"Serigala yang menderita," benar juga bisa disangka pedofil itu serigala.

Lalu sentuhan lembut tersebut menyentuh sudut pipi dekat bibirku.

Dia menggendongku kembali, membawaku menuju sebuah taman yang indah dan cukup terbuka. Kami berdua berbaring diantara beragam bunga.

Aku melihat wajahnya, manis dengan cahaya yang memantul itu.

Naruto menduduki dirinya, begitu juga aku.

"Ada yang ingin ku coba!" Naruto memandangku serius.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dan kemudian wajah seperti malaikat tersebut mendekati wajahku, dapat ku rasakan hangat menyebar di wajahku ketika bibir dingin tersebut menyentuh bibirku membuat listrik mengalir di sekujur tubuhku.

Sentuhan lembut itu terasa membuat lemas ototku dan juga seluruh tubuhku karena itu. Kemudian sentuhan itu menjadi lebih panas, aku membalasnya bagai burung yang terbang diudara. Aku sungguh merasakan kesenangan itu, merasakan sentuhan yang membuat diriku melayang –oh _God_ ini membuatku gila. Walaupun semakin panas kurasa ada rasa tertahan disana, tanganku memeluk leher kokoh Naruto bersama sentuhan dari bibirku yang semakin panas.

Sapuan lembut disapukan pada bibir bagian bawahku oleh lidah Naruto meminta untuk membuka bibirku, aku membuka bibirku karena terpana dengan hal itu. Kini lidah itu menyelusup meminta lidahku 'berperang' sembari itu entah apa yang terjadi tanganku tidak lagi memeluk leher tersebut namun jari-jemariku membelai lembut leher Naruto dan tangan itu menyusuri pahatan sempurna tuhan itu. Kemudian tubuh ini berada diatas tubuh Naruto yang masih berperang di dalam lorong makananku hingga ku rasakan tubuhku sedikit terbang dan Naruto berada diseberang menatapku sembari membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Cukup," ucapnya.

"M-maafkan a-aku, a-aku t-terbawa suasana," rasa panas kembali menjalar ke pipiku dan tentu saja jantungku yang berdetak dengan kencang –sangat malah.

"Bukan itu, ternyata aku cukup kuat," ujar Naruto membuatku membelalakan mataku.

Lalu dia mendekatiku duduk disebelahku.

Kurasakan peluh seperti jagung keluar dari pori-poriku.

Kemudian kurasakan sapuan dari saputangan membasuh kulit wajahku.

"Kau berkeringat yah!" suara Naruto merdu.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Naruto –dan juga wajahnya.

"Kau mau ke rumahku?" tanya Naruto.

"A-apa?" tanyaku membelalakan mataku.

Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkinkah mereka akan menerimaku."

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kau akan kerumah penuh dengan vampir dan kau khawatir jika mereka tidak menerimamu!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"He-eh," bodoh kau Hinata, itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk diucapkan disaat mengobrol dengan pacarmu, oh _God._

"Nah, sekarang kita pergi," Naruto memastikan.

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian kami berdiri berjalan kembali menembus kegelapan hutan.

Guyuran hujan kembali menyentuh dengan lebat di atas rerimbunan dahan pepohonan yang rapat tersebut, aku yakin kami telah satu jam lebih ketika suara dari perutku yang meraung-raung ingin terisi. Naruto dengan sigap memberikan ku tanda untuk menghentikan langkah kakiku sembari dia pergi meninggalkanku mencarikanku sesuatau yang dapat membantuku untuk mengganjal perutku. Di dalam kerimbunan pohon dan tetesan tersebut aku dapat merasakannya, sesuatu menggeliat didalam diriku, hatiku, dan pemikiranku. Geliatan itu perlahan tapi pasti merambat di dalam aliran sungai didalam tubuhku dengan rasa hangatnya, aku tidak tahu hal apa itu?

Sembari aku memikirkan itu, Naruto datang menenteng rotan muda dan pakis hijau, tampaknya dia memahami seluk beluk hutan sehingga mendapatkan makanan dengan mudah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memakan rotan muda tersebut dengan lahap. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan dengan diam dan mulutku atau lebih tepatnya mesin gergaji alamiku melumat rotan muda dan pakis, aku sangat menyukai keduanya ketika sedang berada di dalam hutan, mudah dan praktis tanpa perlu alat apapun untuk membuka kaleng makanan cepat saji yang trala langsung tersaji, aku menyukainya tapi tidak jika membahas tentang ke segaran dalam makanan tersebut.

Langkah dan derap kaki kami mewaspadai lumut-lumut yang semakin membuat perjalanan tersebut menjadi lambat.

Wilayah hutan kini memasuki wilayah yang tidak tertutup rapat, menandakan bahwa hutan akan berakhir dan mobil Naruto akan tampak.

Tebakanku tepat sasaran, aku penasaran jika ada taruhan kuda aku bisa saja memenangkannya. Aku dapat melihat mobil Deltra Naruto. Yah senang sekali kembali keluar dengan campuran tanah yang basah dengan guyuran hujan yang deras dan juga bersihnya udara karena disterilkan oleh air hujan dan tentu saja klorofil yang mengeluarkan oksigen yang sangat ku butuhkan untuk saat ini. kami mendekati mobil Deltra yang kini seakan menjauh.

"Kau yakin mereka akan menerimaku," ucapku ketika kami baru saja sampai didepan mobil Deltra Naruto dengan menenteng pakis dan juga rotan muda yang sudah ku gigit setelah beberapa jam berjalan didalam hutan.

"Tentu saja, mereka bahkan merindukanmu setelah Naruko menceritakannya pada ke dua orang tuaku," cerita Naruto sambil mencomot pakis dari tanganku.

"Kenapa kau bisa makan? Seharusnya vampir tidak makan bukan," tanyaku dengan kernyitan.

Naruto menelan tanaman itu.

"Kami berbeda Hinata sangat berbeda dengan vampir kebanyakan, kami berempat maksudnya, orang tuaku dan kembaranku," jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Aku mengernyit dengan maksud dari kandungan kata itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya ku.

"Kami bisa berbaur dengan manusia, makan dan minum sementara saudara angkatku hanya berpura-pura saja." Naruto membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku memasuki kedalam mobil tersebut.

Lalu mobil itu berjalan dengan cepat membelah lengangnya jalanan Konoha.

Kuharap mereka menerimaku dengan layak.

Yah ku harap dan semoga harapanku terkabul dengan elit.

Aku menghela nafasku, dan sembari tersebut aku mendengar lantunan-lantunan melodi indah dari radio mobil Naruto, lagu klasik yang menghanyutkan dengan suasana yang errgh romantis seperti ini, sungguh sangat romantis.

Aku berusaha memikirkan hal-hal lucu sembari menenangkan kegelisahanku ini.

Mobil Naruto mengarah ke dalam hutan yang lebat dan jalanan tanah jauh dari Konoha.

Oh tidak detak jantung ini berdegup dengan sangat kencang, dan perasaan apa ini.

Perasaan seperti mengancam yang sayup-sayup kurasakan.

Ini tidak mungkin, aku merasakan terancam dengan aura ini, ini tidak mungkin. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini.

Aku tertekan sangat tertekan.

Aura itu tajam ketika mobil itu berhenti di area rumah yang sangat terbuka dengan rumah yang megah bak istana.

Istana yang mengancam dengan aura menekan –tentu saja.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

...

Balasan Review tanpa akun:

**Bubble Bee:** Itukan hanya mimpi loh, hehe. Maaf membuat pusing.

**Guest: **Ini lanjutannya.

**Hina-Chan:** Sudah update kok

.

**RnR?**


	13. Obrolan 2

**Title: **My Boyfriend is a Vampire

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fanfic By: **Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS

**Rate: T**

**Pair: **Naruto/Hinata, Kiba/Hinata, all pairing to story.

**Warning: **Standard Warning, Don't Like Don't Reading, C&C.

...

**Obrolan 2**

**.**

**.**

Aura ini sungguh sangat menekanku, apalagi ketika Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya membawa aura itu masuk semakin menekanku untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tanganku digapai oleh Naruto dan melingkarkan ke tangannya, aku mengetatkan bersama dengan rambatan yang semakin menaiki aliran darahku dari bawah menggeliat akan menaiki dan aura itu yang mencengkram. Aku semakin mengetatkan lingkaran tanganku ke tempat Naruto, tempat yang paling aman yang kurasakan sekarang. Namun Naruto tidak menganggap ketatnya lingkaran tanganku sebagai suatu bentuk terancam tetapi karena gugup.

Yah aku sempat merasakan kegugupan, hanya saja aura menekan telah menghilangkan rasa kegugupanku itu lenyap tak kurasakan lagi. Kami berdua melangkahkan ke dalam rumah, rumah itu beraksitektur minimalis dengan beberapa cat dinding yang terkelupas dan halaman yang luas terbuka dengan cahaya masuk yang terang. Rumah itu memiliki beberapa campuran yang ku kira bukan hanya gaya rumahnya saja yang satu, tapi hampir semua itu menyatu dengan alam. Didinding yang kulihat ketikaku masuk diruang depannya yang kosong penuh dengan beberapa bambu kecil yang menghiasinya dan bambu dari semen yang terukir. Selain itu rumah tersebut memiliki dinding yang dihiasi oleh beberapa senjata koleksi dan beberapa foto yang terpajang didinding tersebut, hanya beberapa tempat yang pernah kulihat termasuk...

"Kau pernah tinggal di Bulgaria?" tanyaku dengan kernyitan melihat tanggal dan tahun foto tersebut, tahunnya persis ketika terakhir kalinya aku tinggal di Bulgaria.

"Hm, tidak. Hanya dua minggu disana," jawab Naruto dengan senyum penuhnya.

"Kapan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia menimbang untuk menjawabnya terlihat dari kerutan didahinya yang tengah berpikir dengan kerasnya.

"Lima tahun yang lalu," jawab Naruto akhirnya dengan senyuman yang terpatri.

Tanpa kusadari kami telah sampai di dapurnya, dapur dengan aura yang mengancam membuatku ingin menyalamatkan diriku. Tapi disini ada Naruto, penjagaku yang membuatku nyaman; aman dan tentram yang kurasakan.

Trak... trak... trak...

Terdengar aduan pisau yang mahir dari dapur itu, disana ada satu orang yang semangat dan dua orang yang membantunya memasak seakan mereka telah terbiasa melakukan hal itu yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan hampir beberapa abad atau ku anggap seperti itu tapi sepertinya tidak wanita berambut merah itu mahir dengan masak-memasak yang terlihat jelas dengan hasilnya yang bagus. Daging steak yang sedikit gosong dengan sausnya, salad, dan sepertinya yang sedang dimasak adalah _spaghetti____bolognaise_.

"Hinata, kami telah memasakkan makan siang untukmu," ucapan riang seorang wanita muda berambut merah maju memeluk badanku memancarkan suatu kehangatan meskipun tubuh itu membeku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku tidak percaya.

"Owh tidak perlu, aku telah makan tadi," senyumku.

Tapi suara perutku lain, suara perutku malah meraung-raung dengan suara keras membuatku malu bahkan Juugo dan Temujin pun tertawa mendengar itu keluar dari perutku.

"Sudahlah, kau lebih baik duduk," senyum wanita merah itu.

"Ta~" belum lagi ku protes, aku telah ditarik oleh wanita berambut merah itu menuju meja makan.

Naruto duduk disebelahku dan memperkenalkanku kepada kedua orang itu.

"Hinata, ini Minato dan Kushina orang tuaku," perkenalkan Naruto.

Dan dia mengenalkanku kepada orang tuanya yang tersenyum senang kepadaku.

"Hm, kau pasti mengenal kami bukan?" tanya kembaran Naruto –Naruko.

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku.

Ketiga orang itu mempersiapkan makanan di atas meja, makanan yang penuh dengan aroma sehingga membuat air liur mengalir hanya dengan mencium aromanya saja.

"Ayo makan," ajak Kushina sumringah.

Aku mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk memotong daging steak sedikit gosong itu, memakannya dan merasakan daging yang melumer didalam mulutku dan terasa sungguh enak dibandingkan yang ada direstoran bintang lima sekalipun, begitu juga dengan spagetinya dan banyak lagi yang membuatku semakin ingin merasakan rasa itu, rasa yang menghilangkan aura menekan walau sebentar saja.

Saladnya terasa hambar, menyadarkanku siapa yang memasak. Sepertinya Kushina jarang memasak salad membuat salad itu tidak terasa seperti ini, namun aku memakan salad yang berisi strowberi, seledri dan beberapa buah serta sayur yang tidak berbentuk. Baru saja kukatakan masakannya enak sehingga menghilangkan aura menekan, namun ini malah membuat aura yang menekan itu semakin menyelusup ke diriku. Uugh, apa lagi ini? rambatannya di aliran darah bagian tubuh bawahku yang merambat ke atas itu.

Aku merasakan kekuatanku melemah, walau lambat tapi aku yakin kekuatan ku melemah dengan perlahan.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang seterang rambulan itu, menatap matanya seperti ada tertarikkan.

Sekarang mata Naruto berwarna biru teduh, ketika aku menatap lebih dalam lagi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Bayang-bayangku yang tampak pada mata Naruto membuatku malu, tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya selain, selain kejadian aneh ini.

Kejadian ketika menatap mata Naruto.

Aku merasakan, aku melayang.

Seluruh diriku melayang entah kemana dijagad raya ini, sampai pemilik mata biru indah tersebut menahanku di dunia yang fana ini, aku dapat merasakannya. Masa depanku bersamanya, bayangannya sebagai kekasih dari seorang vampir, bagai jika dia pergi aku lenyap, jatuh tak berbentuk seperti porselen kuno yang mesti dijaga, mesti disayang. Aku tidak pernah merasakan keinginan sebesar ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan keingginan yang sangat besar, suatu keinginan yang egois, sebuah keinginanku untuk selalu dekat dengannya, membangun keluarga bersamanya, merasakan hangat cintanya. Aku tidak tahu rasa apa ini, rasa yang melebihi cinta, rasa ini bukan cinta, aku yakin itu. Akan tetapi aku merasa nyaman disini, disisinya. Rasa yang melekat ini, aku yakin aku melekat dengannya.

"Hinata," lambai Naruto dimataku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku terkejut.

Apa yang terjadi denganku tadi? Kegilaan apa itu?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto padaku.

Aku menatapnya dengan kernyitan.

"Kenapa apa?"

Dia mendelik kepadaku tidak percaya.

"Kau tadi terdiam mematung Hinata," jawab Naruto lembut.

Eh, apa aku sedemikian terpaku dengan perasaan yang datang tadi?

Aku tersenyum lemah tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Apa kau sakit Hinata?" tanya Kushina dan Minato khawatir.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemah.

"Sebaiknya, kau beristirahat saja dulu Hinata," saran Naruko.

"Eh, apa tidak masalah?" tanyaku.

Aku bingung, aku di bawa kesini oleh Naruto untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada seluruh keluarga. Namun kukira baru setengah dari keluarga Naruto yang diperkenalkan kepadaku –meskipun aku sudah mengenal semuanya tanpa perlu memperkenalkan diriku kepada seluruh keluarganya. Perasaan bersalah muncul didalam hatiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," senyumku dengan ceria setelah pikiran yang penuh dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan.

Kelima vampir itu memandangku seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan aku ucapkan –termasuk Naruto yang berdiam diri menatapku kasihan.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau," akhirnya Minato meredam gejolak perasaanku ini.

Naruto dengan sigap berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan aku mengikutinya, kami berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Nikmatilah," goda Menma sebelum kami benar-benar keluar.

Aku mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto, kaki Naruto membawa ke sebuah tangga dengan penerangan dari cahaya matahari yang memasuki kaca tersebut, sungguh indah dengan beberapa hiasan yang ditempeli di dinding. Hingga...

Hingga aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu seperti lembaran demi lembaran yang ditempeli. Aku menatap lembaran itu dan terperangah ketika aku menelusup lembaran itu di depan mataku ditangga lantai dua rumah itu, lembaran itu bukanlah kertas flamel yang digabungkan. Namun lembaran itulah secarik kertas yang berharga, secarik kertas yang mendapatkannya darus bersusah payah selama tiga tahun. Kertas yang disini dikasih pigura lalu ditempeli membentuk huruf 'U' dari beberapa warna, secarik kertas yang sekarang sangat kudambakan untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan ini dengan cepat, secarik kertas bertuliskan kata 'Ijazah' dengan beberapa tulisan bahasa, mulai dari yang paling banyak yaitu bahasa Inggris; kemudian bahasa Perancis, bahasa Spanyol, bahasa Belanda, bahasa Jerman, bahasa Rusia, bahasa Tagalog, bahasa Bulgaria, bahasa Arab, bahasa Vietnam, bahkan ada juga bahasa Finlandia serta bahasa Jepang dan beberapa bahasa yang asing dimataku. Ijazah itu memiliki ragam warna, sehingga membentuk corak tersendiri dan sangat indah kurasa.

"Terpesona?" tanya Naruto mengejutkanku.

Yah, kau betul Naruto; aku sungguh sangat terpesona.

"Kalian melakukannya berulang-ulang?" tanyaku heran.

Naruto tersenyum atau yang lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Yah, ini hanya untuk lelucon pribadi," jawab Naruto.

Aku membelalakkan mataku tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti menderita," ucapku ketika kami telah berada lagi dalam perjalanan kami dikoridor itu. "Dengan mengulang-ulang sekolah itu."

"Mungkin, semakin muda usia kami memulai maka kami akan berada ditempat tersebut semakin lama," senyum Naruto berat. "Mari"

Dia mengajakku untuk menaiki satu lantai lagi. Pemandangan dari atas sini tampak indah terlebih rumah ini berbatasan langsung dengan sungai Petra salah satu aliran sungai di negara bagian Konoha.

Naruto membawaku ke koridor paling ujung dan tampaknya paling luas.

Dia membuka pintu berwarna hitam itu.

Ruangan yang luas terpampang di sana, dengan buku-buku kuno dan stick PS yang berserakkan. Tidak ada tempat tidur, yang ada hanya sebuah sofa panjang dengan satu bantal diujungnya.

"Tidak ada tempat tidur?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum.

"Yah, aku hanya memerlukan tidur jika aku mau," jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Bukannya vampir itu juga tertidur?" tanyaku.

"Hmz, kau terkacaukan oleh film rupanya. Bangsa kami tidak bisa tidur Bella, hanya kami berempat yang bisa tidur," jawab Naruto.

"Eh," ucapku kaget.

Aku menyelusuri setiap rak buku-buku itu, mulai dari buku psikologi, sains, dan berbagai macam lagi ada di rak tersebut. Bahkan versi pertama dari buku '_The Origin of Species'_ karangan dari salah satu pencetus teori evolusi, Charles Darwin. Aku kagum melihat semua buku yang bahkan mungkin mengalahkan perpustakaan sekolah itu.

"Wah, banyak sekali buku-bukumu?" tanyaku.

"Hm, yah. Beberapa aku beli ketika pertama kali terbit."

Yah, umurnya sama sekali aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja lebih tua. Aku iseng memutar pemutar musiknya yang tampak menganggur itu. Alunan lantunan piano yang indah terdengar dari pemutar musik itu. Aku tahu ini bukanlah milik orang lain, ini adalah keahlian Naruto.

"Itu aku yang menciptakan," bisiknya lembut dengan tangan yang menyelusup kepinggangku.

Dia mengarahkanku untuk menghadap padanya.

Dan tangannya menuntunku untuk berdansa bersama. Aku berbalik sedikit dengan canggung.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa," jawabku.

Dia sediki mengeluh.

"Aku bisa selalu memaksamu," suaranya.

"Aku tidak akan takut kepadamu," delikku.

"Jawaban yang salah," ucapnya sembari menggendongku lalu terbang.

Terbang? Yah tentu saja atau lebih tepatnya melompat dengan anggun ke pepohonan.

"Meski nama margamu Hyuuga, tapi kau tidak bisa menyongsongku dengan mataharimu itu," goda Naruto.

Kemudian kami berlompat-lompat ke beberapa pohon, mulai dari yang pendek jaraknya sampai ke jarak paling jauh dari pepohonan.

Dia melakukannya sampai ke bukit yang tinggi dan memiliki pemandangan langsung ke sungai Petra yang indah.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?" tanya dalam bisikkan.

Ini bukan hanya indah, namun sungguh sangat menakjubkan sekali dengan pemandangannya. Sungguh aku sangat terpukau.

"Begitu juga dengan kami," ucapnya.

Aku tahu kearah mana obrolan ini.

"Tidak, aku tahu itu," protesku.

Dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku.

Tapi wajahnya cukup berat seakan menampung beban. Aku menanyakannya tentang wajahnya yang berat itu.

"Kau tahu, usiaku tidak semuda kelihatannya," dia menjawab pertanyaanku sambil melihat aliran sungai dipinggir tebing.

"Eh, berapa usiamu?" tanyaku.

"Hampir enam ratus tahun," jawabnya.

Wuah, berarti dia cukup tua dengan seumur segitu

"Itu sungguh sangat menyiksaku," sambung Naruto.

Aku merasa kasihan dengannya mengenai itu.

"_Well,_ bagaimana kalau kita melompat," ajak Naruto.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tenang saja, kau memeluk aku," ucapnya menenangkanku.

Aku menganguk dan memeluk dirinya.

"Satu... dua... tiga..." kamipun lompat dari tebing yang tinggi menuju dasar sungai yang dingin.

Terpaan angin terasa menyentuh kulitku, ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan dan dingin air sungai terasa ketika tubuh kami terjatuh disana.

"Whoah, ini sungguh menyenangkan," ucapku senang.

Naruto tersenyum. "Seperti itulah ketika aku merasakannya dengan teman-temanku," ceritanya.

Ku tahu, dari pembicaraan itu menyentuh emosi dari Naruto.

Lalu ketika bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirku aku merasa sangat melayang, apa lagi tanpa memikirkan tempat ketika berciuman didalam air sambil berenang. Itu sungguh sangat membuatku terkejut. Namun Naruto menahanku untuk menikmatinya didalam air. Arus air menemani kami saat berciuman, entah berapa menit waktu terlewati saat ini, namun aku merasakan sesak di dada setelah sekian lama kami berciuman, sepertinya aku memerlukan oksigen. Naruto mengetahui itu dan dia mengakhiri ciuman kami dan membawa ku ke atas air.

"Tampaknya kau kedinginan Hinata," ucapnya.

Dia merangkulku dan membawaku ketepian. Aku mengatur nafasku yang sesak karena tadi.

"Sepertinya sudah beranjak sore, lebih baik kau ku antar pulang," saran Naruto. Aku mengangguk kepalaku.

Dia menggendongku dan membawaku, aku memejamkan mataku sembari merasakan dinginnya terpaan dari angin menyentuh tubuh. Tapi malah sebaliknya, aku tidak merasakan kedinginan lagi. Aku merasakan tubuhku diduduki oleh Naruto sementara dia membuka pintu mobil dan mengendarainya. Dia menghidupkan mesin penghangat untukku.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak kedinginan kok."

Dia membalas senyumanku dengan ulasan senyuman perihatin.

"Maafkan aku."

Bisikkan itu masih terdengar denganku.

Mobil itu berhenti didepan rumah.

"Lebih baik kau cepat mandi," sarannya.

Aku mengangguk.

Dia mengecup keningku dan rambutku yang masih basah.

Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan muka yang memerah. Aku memasuki rumah masih dengan muka yang memerah.

Sepertinya aku harus mandi.

...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

...

A/N: **Ghyahahaha, otak mesum mode on. Hihihi. Thank udah baca ini fic. Mengenai Hyuuga itu aku baca dari mbah google.**

**.**

**Balasan review.**

**Bubble Bee: **Eh, sebentar. Sebagai author yang baik, maka tidak akan diberi tahukan, kalau berseri ada sih rencananya.

.

**Please ConCrit, and RnR!**


End file.
